


Шестое чувство

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: История сосредоточена на встрече Шестой и Беглеца и совместном путешествии по Чреву. Дети на прогнившем темном лайнере, окруженные голодными существами и грязью. Что для них важнее: выбраться самим или ввязаться в противостояние с Хозяйкой Чрева? И какова судьба Беглеца, который, в отличие от подруги, совершенно не особенный, обыкновенный? Он встал между Шестой, которая ему дорога и опасна, и женщиной, которая способна уничтожить его.
Relationships: The Runaway Kid & Six (Little Nightmares), The Runaway Kid/Six (Little Nightmares)





	1. Глава 1. Крысы и длинные руки

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо прекрасному редактору Comment_cat (фикбук).

Когда одерживаешь победу над своим кошмаром, удостоверься, что проснулся, или готовься к борьбе с новым. Он оказался не готов. После грандиозного побега из затопленных канализаций и удара током по всему водному пространству, его, признаться, охватила лёгкая эйфория. Да, усталые мышцы не способствовали ей, но он воспрянул духом. Ощутил пресноватый ещё, но всё же вкус надежды. И глупо попался. Зачем он шумел, почему не схоронился, как крыса, испуганная толпа которых, кстати, должна была его на что-то навести. Но цепкие руки с длинными пальцами оказались быстрее.

Голова болит. Просто раскалывается! Он приподнялся и схватился за прутья клетки. По телу играючи пробежался страх. Голова закружилась от приступа паники. Он прикрикнул на себя мысленно, отвесил себе затрещину и даже попинал, приговаривая угрожающие фразочки. Удивительно, но голова протрезвела, и он огляделся.  
Клеток вокруг было немерено, хотя не во всех кто-то сидел. Впрочем, в соседней явно кто-то был. Мальчик или девочка — в темноте не понять, но это ребёнок, и точно сильно напуганный. Он качался туда-сюда, обхватив колени.  
— Эй, пс-с! — позвал его мальчик, постучав по прутьям клетки. Он не очень-то желал шуметь, но его оклик сложно было не услышать. Однако ребёнок в клетке не отреагировал. То ли паника накрыла его с головой, то ли он просто оглох, но этот пленник ничего не слышал. Или слишком боялся отвечать.  
Зато от громкого шёпота и стука зашевелился кто-то наверху. На ещё более дальней клетке стояла другая. И вот как раз в ней мальчика кто-то услышал, всполошился и проснулся. Он сразу догадался, что это девчонка: более девчачьего дождевика он не видел. Ярко-жёлтым пятном эта девочка выделялась в общей темноте.  
— Ты ведь слышишь меня, да? — уточнил мальчик.  
— Естественно, я слышу, — съязвила девчонка, поднимаясь на ноги. Её клетка была в разы меньше, и она чуть ли не цепляла головой верхнюю крышку.  
— Надо как-то выбираться, — продолжил продвигать идею мальчик.  
— Да что ты? — саркастично отозвалась она. — А я-то не догадалась! Если ты ждал моего разрешения, так и быть: можешь начинать.  
Он скривился. Они в одной передряге, однако девчонка ведёт себя так, словно ей ничего и не угрожает. Она без интереса рассматривает клетку и всё вокруг, ища зацепку.  
— Может, попробуешь уронить клетку? — предложил он. — Крышка выглядит не очень прочной. Возможно, отвалится.  
Из-под капюшона на мальчишку сверкнули два злющих огонька, но девочка всё же схватилась за прутья и попыталась раскачаться. Клетка начала подниматься то одним краем, то другим. Мальчик надеялся, что при падении девочка не пострадает, но не останавливал её. Наконец, девчонка навалилась всем телом на стенку, и вместе с клеткой рухнула вниз. Звук эхом разлетелся, наверное, по всей тюрьме. Верхнее дно отвалилось от клетки, и девочка в жёлтом дождевике смогла выползти.  
— Чёрт, как же звенит… — пробормотала она, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Времени нет! — шикнул мальчик на неё. — Помоги мне выбраться.  
Его клетка была в разы больше, и её просто так не раскачаешь. Девчонка стала прямо перед ним и фыркнула:  
— С чего бы это?  
Он опешил. Пару ударов сердца. Он даже не мог найтись, что бы ответить.  
— Я же тебе помог! — наконец зашипел он. — Да и… мы же в одной лодке!  
— До идеи раскачаться я бы дошла и сама. А насчёт лодки… я предпочитаю одноместные капсулы.  
Она уже хотела было двинуться дальше, но мальчик резко схватил её за запястье через прутья. Она дёрнулась.  
— Ты же не бросишь меня!  
Девчонка хмыкнула и высвободила руку. Он успел подумать, что она и впрямь оставит его здесь. Приготовился крикнуть, зашуметь. Однако девочка подхватила из кучи хлама ломик и тихо заключила: «Должно подойти». Затем вернулась к клетке, просунула лом между прутьев и надавила. Прутья, будто обычная проволока, согнулись. Судя по всему, клетки здесь лепят без должного усердия. Ломаются они превосходно. Он вылез через дыру, радуясь в кои-то веки своему тощему телу. Металлическое кольцо на ноге неприятно звякнуло о решётку. Он поморщился.  
— Так, это тоже нужно снять, — немедленно отреагировала девочка.  
— Ага, вместе с ногой? — отозвался он, вспоминая все тщетные попытки снять эту гадость.  
— Успокойся, — припечатала девчонка и присела рядом. Она прокрутила железный браслет на его ноге, нашла заклёпку. — Так…  
Подцепив кольцо ломом, опёрлась о пол и нажала. Звяк. Он зашипел от боли: всего на миг металл врезался в кожу.  
— Ну вот, а ты боялся, — хмыкнула девчонка. Её способ хотя и заставил его массировать ногу, всё же сработал. Однако слова благодарности замерли у него на губах. Девчонка вся превратилась в слух, застыла. Он тоже прислушался. Тихие, шаркающие шаги. Это Сторож! Та тварь с длинными руками, которая схватила его.  
Девочка прислонила палец к губам, чуть присев. Двигаясь очень осторожно, они отползли за кучу хлама, в которой нашёлся лом. В комнате появились две длинные тени, отходящие от небольшого тела с непропорциональной головой. Руки. В полнейшей тишине, они подхватили клетку, в которой ранее он сидел, и потащили куда-то да собой. Видимо, Сторож не заметил, что клетка теперь с некоторым дефектом. Едва руки исчезли, он дёрнулся.  
— Всё, прекращай! — злым шёпотом приказал он, дёргая её за руку. Всё это время она смотрела на него страшным взглядом, держа палец у губ. Это бесило. Только дурак бы не понял, что лучше помалкивать. — Я бы и так молчал!  
— Кто тебя знает, — буркнула девчонка. — Ты, кстати, кто?  
— Беглец.  
— Это, разумеется. Но что насчёт имени? — фыркнула она и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Так и зови, — Беглец хитро прищурился. — А тебя как звать?  
— Шестая, — девчонка сказала это под нос, но он услышал.  
— Спасибо, Шестая, — наконец, смог он собраться с мыслями. — Что помогла выбраться, и вообще…  
— Пф, — Шестая закатила глаза. Вернее, Беглецу так показалось, потому что под капюшоном разглядеть точно было нельзя.  
Они вышли из укрытия, и Шестая побежала проверять дверь. Беглец подошёл к ещё одной клетке. Ребёнок внутри, как и тот, к которому он обращался первым, раскачивался туда-сюда, обнимая колени.  
— Э-эй, — Беглец помахал перед самыми прутьями. — Ты меня слышишь?  
Ребёнок не отозвался. Шестая вернулась к нему, шагая словно с неохотой.  
— Итак, — начала она, — готова поспорить, дверь открывается с помощью вон той веревочки, — она ткнула пальчиком в канат в ручкой.  
Вообще-то, когда Сторож уходил, они, наверное, могли бы заметить, как он вышел, но были слишком заняты.  
— Погоди спорить, — прервал её Беглец. — Для начала нам ещё понадобится лом. Нужно освободить всех.  
Шестая запнулась и поперхнулась фразой.  
— Спятил? Каких всех? — зашипела она. — Они даже не реагируют на твои действия. Они либо слепые и глухие, либо парализованные… либо не желают выбираться!  
— Но, — Беглец окинул взглядом ряд клеток. Никто из сидящих внутри ничего не говорил, никто не цеплялся за прутья, никто, кроме них, не пытался выбраться. — Мы их бросим?  
— Спасение утопающих… — пробурчала себе под нос Шестая. — Если они сдались кошмарам, это не наше дело.  
Девочка вскарабкалась по клетке наверх, ребёнок внутри никак не отреагировал. Может, это гипноз или какое-то колдовство? Беглец рассматривал все варианты. И почему это, что бы это ни было, не коснулось их с Шестой? Та уже повисла на канате, и проход медленно начал открываться. Беглец не стал дожидаться саркастичного комментария, и бегом проскочил в следующую комнату. С той стороны он видел, что Шестая раскачивается на канате, беря всё большую амплитуду. В какой-то момент девочка отпустила руки и, как кошка, приземлилась у двери. Пока она летела, проход уже начал закрываться, но она оказалась быстрее. Кувырком, она проскочила к Беглецу и, поднявшись, отряхнулась.  
— Отличная работа, — похвалил он. — Сам не смог бы лучше.  
— Пф, — Шестая пренебрежительно мотнула головой. — Едва ли ты бы смог так.  
Беглец не стал её переубеждать. Похоже, его новая знакомая не очень-то привыкла работать в команде. Однако в месте вроде этого команда была бы очень кстати.  
Новая комната. Снова тёмная и сырая. Беглец некоторое время прислушивался, а потом решился включить фонарь. И заслужил неодобрительный поворот головы от Шестой. Взгляда он не различил. В её ладошках появилась миниатюрная зажигалка, в которой заплясал огонёк, и мальчику открылась часть её лица.  
Они огляделись. Шестая шлёпнула босой ногой по луже. Беглец осмотрел глухую стену, обернулся к двери и предложил:  
— Может, наверх?  
Шестая тоже повернулась, проследив за его взглядом, подняла голову.  
— Дамы вперёд, — хмыкнула она. Беглец не возражал. Голос у неё диковатый, но звонкий. Даже если она и пытается его зачем-то оттолкнуть, делать это стоит точно не голосом.  
Спрятав зажигалку, Шестая легко вскарабкалась по решётке наверх. Беглец последовал за ней. Нога после тяжёлого браслета непривычно ставилась, как не своя, но мальчик надеялся, что скоро это пройдет. Наверху их ждала мешанина из хлама. В очередной раз. Надо признать, нигде больше Беглец не смог бы увидеть заржавевшую ванную и гильотину в одной комнате. Шестая почти ничем не заинтересовалась, пробежав мимо. Она не обращала внимания на него, даже не оборачиваясь, словно забыв о том, что он существует.  
И всё же Беглецу не хотелось разделяться, так что он следовал за ней. Девочка юркнула в маленький проход, спрыгнула вниз и побежала вперёд, даже не посмотрев, успевает он или нет.  
— Ты всегда такая необщ.. — начал Беглец, но Шестая шикнула на него, махнув рукой в сторону. Беглец резко заткнулся. Они крались по каким-то тряпкам, а когда заглянули за угол, внутри ёкнуло. Стало понятно, почему Шестая так тихо кралась. Похоже, они забрели в то место, куда попали бы они в клетке, если бы не выбрались. Чудак-старик со сморщенной кожей и длинными руками перебирал что-то на своём столе. Похоже, он заматывал что-то в светлые тряпки… Беглец, вытягивая шею и пытаясь разглядеть Сторожа получше, опять не заметил, как исчезла Шестая. Раз — и она уже на другом конце комнаты. Беглец решил тихонько прокрасться за нею, но только он ступил на старые доски, они предательски скрипнули. Сторож оглянулся, словно кот, навострившись.  
Беглец пулей метнулся назад, спрятался за клетки и даже бесшумно вскарабкался на решётку. Старик повертел головой, обнажив странную складку из кожи вместо глаз. «Он слеп, но не глух», — понял Беглец, осторожно спускаясь на пыльные тряпки. Сторож продолжал прислушиваться, не замечая его, затем, наконец, отвернулся и направился к столу, а мальчик выскользнул из укрытия. Шестая в это время стояла на столе, держась руками за края капюшона. Беглец предположил, что она повторяет сейчас одну и ту же фразу. Но мало того, что он не умел читать по губам, так ещё и лица девочки не видел. Переступая с носка на пятку, Беглец, чтобы как-то забыть, что к нему могут дотянуться лианообразные руки, гадал, что это за фраза. Как насчёт: «Ты идиот!», — или, может, более прозаичное: «Пол умеет скрипеть!». Новость, ага?  
Когда он забрался наверх, Шестая изобразила удар ладони об лоб и шёпотом сообщила:  
— Ты идиот! — она, чтобы не спалить их, сказала ему прямо на ухо. — У меня новость: пол умеет скрипеть!  
Беглец нервно улыбнулся и пихнул её, чтобы двигалась, а не обзывалась. Дети юркнули в маленький проход, а затем Шестая зашептала:  
— Мне кажется, нужно активировать вот тот механизм…  
— Сам вижу, — шикнул Беглец. — А вон и ручка от него валяется.  
— Хм, неплохо, — задумчиво протянула Шестая, что-то прикидывая в уме. Прежде чем она успела сказать, что «дамы вперёд». Беглец юркнул за ручкой. Он крался быстро, но как можно тише. Подхватил деталь и метнулся обратно к Шестой. Сторож уже спешил, всё-таки услышав его. Шестая уже привычным жестом постучала по лбу, но, когда они переждали «бурю», недовольно сказала:  
— Неплохо. Ты, хотя и старался, не спалил нас.  
— Ты всегда такая милая?  
— Только когда путешествую по опасным местам с неуклюжими мальчишками.  
Беглец фыркнул. Оглянувшись на Сторожа, он решил ещё немного выждать. Шестая напряглась, но не стала отнимать ручку механизма. Беглец на секунду задумался, что же происходит в голове у старика, когда он мчится проверять каждый шорох. А потом мальчик со всех ног кинулся к механизму, кое-как приладил ручку и начал крутить. Резкое скрежетание явно привлекло всё внимание Сторожа, и Беглец почувствовал, как его прошибает пот. Крышка погреба начала подниматься, Шестая уже кинулась туда. Она остановилась у самого края, оглянувшись на Беглеца. Руки уже устали, а девочка смотрела ему за спину, наверное, наблюдая, как за ним тянутся длинные руки…  
— Всё! Прыгай! — не выдержала она, крикнув во всю мощь лёгких. Наверное, это немного отвлекло старика, а Беглец кинулся к погребу, в котором уже исчезла Шестая, понимая, что медлить больше нельзя. Свистнула рядом с головой огромная ладонь, и вот мальчик уже падает вниз. Каким-то образом погреб оказался входом в местную сеть труб. Беглец выдохнул, проведя рукой по затылку. На ладони остались капельки пота.  
— Как ты? — оглянулась на него Шестая. Они уже двигались дальше по трубам ползком. — Я немного перетрусила, если честно… — Шестая замялась, — ну, что ты не успеешь.  
— Ого, ты так умеешь! — притворно восхитился Беглец.  
Шестая моментально огрызнулась. Они препирались, пользуясь возможностью говорить. Хотя и старались особо не греметь.  
— Слушай, а тебя не напрягает такое количество башмаков на нашем пути? — Беглец притормозил, оглядывая очередной экземпляр.  
— Да нет, тут всегда полно хлама, — отозвалась Шестая. — А что?  
— У меня нехорошее предчувствие, — с сомнением отозвался мальчик. — Ты не ощущаешь?  
— С чутьём у меня не очень, — кисло отозвалась Шестая.  
— Как? А разве со Сторожем… ты не действовала по наитию?  
— Не-а, — Шестая пожала плечами. — Я просто встречала его раньше.  
Беглец не стал расспрашивать дальше, сосредоточившись на внутреннем ощущении опасности. Оно холодным ужиком проползло по спине, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Чем ближе они подходили к выходу из трубы, тем сильнее не хотелось спускаться. Но он не успел предупредить Шестую. Она шустро спустилась, нырнув в целое озеро башмаков. Удивлённо воскликнув, она швырнула в Беглеца башмак.  
— Ну, чего застрял?  
А у мальчика внутри всё похолодело. Он тоже спрыгнул, но осторожней, приземлившись на старый чемодан и со всей возможной твёрдостью попросил Шестую:  
— Уйди оттуда!  
Она непонимающе глянула на него, а холод в животе нарастал. Он протянул ей руку.  
— Ну, давай же! Быстро!  
Шестая с непониманием и безразличием погребла в его сторону, схватилась за руку и со скептицизмом начала:  
— Ну и чего так пани…  
Она не закончила. Беглец дёрнул её за руку, затаскивая на свой остров из чемодана, и в тот же момент из башмаков завихрился ураган и пронёсся от стены к тому месту, где нырнула Шестая. Слова, кажется, застряли у неё в горле. А Беглец выдохнул: весь холод внутри словно разрядился во время этого башмачного торнадо.  
— Это ещё что за буря? — наконец, выговорила Шестая.  
— Какая-то тварь, которая любит башмаки, — хмыкнул Беглец. Когда представляешь опасность, жить легче. — И похоже, не любит, когда кто-то трогает коллекционные предметы.  
Они минутку помолчали, придумывая план. Ну, или просто представляя природу башмачного явления. Шестая представила океан, где вместо воды — башмаки, и как волны в таком океане накрывают их с головой. Благо, башмаки хотя бы не воняли. Могло быть хуже. Беглец же представил скрюченного карлика, чем-то напоминающего крота, который копается в своих башмаках. Мальчик не обратил внимания на отсутствие запаха в реальности, и в его воображении башмаки воняли, да ещё как.  
— Как будем действовать? — наконец прервал молчание Беглец?  
— Так же, как и всегда: быстро и решительно, — хмыкнула Шестая.

Беглецу вряд ли удалось бы забыть этот обувной кошмар. Конечно, испытанные ощущения не были оригинальны: сзади мчится нечто огромное и опасное, а тебе кажется, что ты тащишься, словно улитка, хотя дыхание уже клочками вырывается из груди. У мальчика позже был шанс испытать такое ещё, и не один раз. Но прокапывать дорогу в куче башмаков, слушая, как за спиной тучи из них же взвиваются вверх под гневом обувного крота… Впрочем, Беглец признался себе, что эта обувная гонка немного, но сплотила их. Ещё один маленький шажок в стремлении наладить контакт со скрытной девчушкой был сделан, и Беглеца это устроило.  
Когда в следующем коридоре из ниоткуда выпрыгнул давнишний Сторож, Шестая схватила его за руку, не раздумывая ни секунды. Они бежали наравне, не отставая друг от друга. Ладонь Шестой в его руке стала знаком, что он всё же умудрился сделать дуэт значимым.  
Дети спрятались в лифте. С замиранием сердца они вслушивались, как старик шарит по коробкам и ящикам. Он слышал их. Он знает, что они здесь. Или только один из них?.. Его длинные руки подобрались к ним вплотную, когда Беглец подумал уже, что его сердце остановится раньше, чем он их схватит.  
Их выручил Ном, маленький шустрый человечек в высоком колпаке. Конечно, не специально. Но Беглец все равно решил, что позже отблагодарит его, если встретит.  
— Эти маленькие ребята, — шепнул он Шестой, — кто они?  
— Они… живут здесь, — помедлив, отозвалась девочка. — Уж не знаю, откуда берутся, но Номы безобидны. Даже иногда полезны.  
— И всё же они чудаковатые, — хмыкнул Беглец. — Было бы интересно узнать, откуда они.  
Шестая пожала плечами, словно повторяя «уж не знаю». Девочка не очень-то удивилась, когда Ном помог им спастись, и, кажется, не особо интересовалась ими. Они двинулись дальше, но Беглец уверенно заявил, что встретиться со Сторожем им ещё придётся.  
Да, они набегались от него вволю. В конце концов привыкнуть можно ко всему, и слепой старик с длинными руками уже не пугал так сильно. Они умело использовали его слепоту и чуткий слух. Беглец иногда в отблесках зажигалки видел улыбочку Шестой. Стоит признать, его подруга оказалась очень изобретательной. Она могла использовать всё что угодно: от заводной обезьянки до напольных часов, чтобы отвлечь Сторожа. Беглец мог бы даже поспорить, что её это забавляло. От этого местами было жутко. Несмотря на то что Беглец уже не пугался до обморочного состояния цепких рук Сторожа, ему всё равно не казалось забавным дурить его. Впрочем, этим занималась Шестая в своё удовольствие.  
— Тебе не кажется это жестоким? — спросил Беглец, наблюдая, как девочка заставляет Сторожа мчаться за трескочущей обезьянкой, как собаку, хотя они уже забрались наверх.  
— А тебе не кажется жестоким приманивать голодных детей объедками?  
По её тону Беглец понял, что она скривилась, и промолчал. Его не покидало чувство, что Шестая знакома со многими вещами куда теснее, чем он сам. Конечно, они оба уверенно карабкались по полкам, прыгали на покачивающийся под потолком рояль (и кому в голову пришла безумная идея подвесить его?) и старались сохранить равновесия во время особенно сильной качки. Но Шестая двигалась как-то… привычней? обыденней? уверенней? Эта интрига висела между ними, но мальчик не спешил её обрывать.  
Сторожу не нравится, когда в уши поёт старый чёрно-белый телевизор. А Шестой не нравится, когда что-то идёт не по плану.  
Поэтому она включала телевизор. Поэтому она нервно хихикала, когда они бежали по разрушенному местами этажу. Беглец удивлялся, как старик всё ещё преследует их. Он цеплялся за балки под потолком не хуже них, детей, спрыгивал и карабкался, доставал своими ручищами до верхних полок, лез в каждую щель в стенах. Сколько нужно упорства, чтобы так желать найти всего двух детей. Хотя Беглец не был уверен, что Сторож знает, что их двое. Его слух, может, и не такой острый. И хорошо, что бег не его преимущество. Они бежали от него со всех ног, пользуясь этим.  
Всё резко оборвалось, когда он загнал их в тупик. В маленькую комнатку без выхода. К счастью, старик не смог пролезть целиком, большая массивная дверь мешала ему. Но под ней оставалась маленькая щель, в которую пролезли знакомые жадные руки. Беглец залез на клетки и вжался в стену. Морщинистая ладонь шарила прямо рядом с ним, и, кажется, сердце в груди билось так сильно, что Сторож мог услышать.  
«Что делать, что делать, что?», — вопили все его мысли, но Беглец не мог сдвинуться с места — только сильнее вжимался в стену. А Шестая вдруг подскочила на месте, шепнула: «Погоди-ка, это идея!», — и отпрыгнула от стены. Рука как раз дёрнулась на звук и попыталась схватить её. Шестая бросилась прямо к двери. Беглец хотел заорать, что там явно самое плохое место, но подавил в себе этот порыв. Нельзя, чтобы его заметили. И Шестую тоже. Что она вообще задумала?  
Беглец присмотрелся к девочке и вдруг понял, что она дёргает за прутья железной клетки, которая мешает двери закрыться полностью.  
«Нет…», — пронеслось эхом в его голове. Но отреагировать он не успел. Решётка со скрежетом выскочила из-под двери, и та, словно лезвие гильотины, упала вниз. Шестая отскочила. Беглец упал с клеток на пол, уперевшись руками в пол. Его давила тошнота. Мальчик глотал комки в горле, но не помогало. Последний раз нечто похожее он ощущал, чувствуя запах жареного мяса в затопленных канализациях. Его мутило. Руки, как длинные шланги, пару секунд извивались, но затем затихли. А вот крики, раздирающие мальчику уши, не стихли. Они носились между стенами металлическим эхом. За дверью Сторож метался от боли. Дико хотелось, чтобы, наконец, вырвало и чтобы нос, уши, глаза забились. Чтобы затихли крики, развеялся приторный запах крови и грязные обрубки перестали бросаться в глаза в этом маленьком пространстве.  
Шестая похлопала его по плечу. Такая спокойная! При тусклом освещении он видел частично её лицо. Она даже не побледнела.  
— Идём. Люк открылся.  
Он поднялся на ноги и, как чумной, последовал за ней, не оборачиваясь. Он не обвинял Шестую даже в мыслях. Она спасла их обоих, сумела сделать важную вещь в критических условиях. Но вот бы его наконец вырвало!  
— Как же мерзко… — выдавил он из себя. Шестая промолчала.  
Они снова ползли по трубам, а Беглец не мог выбросить из головы образ безрукого старика. Если он не умрёт от кровопотери, что очень вероятно, но точно не сможет больше выполнять свою работу. Это вроде казалось справедливым и даже хорошей новостью для всех детей, но Беглец не мог успокоиться.  
— Давай отдохнём немного? — предложила Шестая, то ли заметив его состояние, то ли сама вымотавшись.  
Они упали там, где стояли. Чувствуя спиной холодную стену, Беглец чуть расслабился. Напряжение последних часов начало отпускать, однако перед глазами всё ещё извивались отрубленные руки Сторожа.  
— Он… был плохим человеком? — выдавил из себя мальчик с вопросительной интонацией.  
— Был ли он вообще человеком? — помедлив, отозвалась Шестая.  
Им обоим тяжело, по разным причинам, но в сущности по одной. Звучит сложно, но их детские души сейчас как никогда просты.  
Беглец больше не пытался как-то оправдать произошедшее ни вслух, ни в своей душе. Он решил: случилось то, что случилось. Он был рад, что они живы и вместе. Скорее, он даже чувствовал облегчение и усталость. И под этими ощущениями успокаивался. Когда они отдохнули и выбрались из вентиляции, Беглец старался абстрагироваться от происходящего. Мимо них плыли крюки для мяса. И на некоторых из них болтались мешки, они качались, иногда дёргались. Беглец в первую секунду бросился к такому мешку, но Шестая остановила его.  
— Мы не сможем, — безапелляционно сказала она. — Нам нечем быстро разрезать, а такой механизм затормозить не выйдет.  
— Мы снова будем смотреть? — тихо отозвался Беглец. Мимо него проплыл дёргающийся мешок. Мальчика передёрнуло. — А если бы я не выбрался из клетки, сейчас так же бы болтался на крюке.  
— Но ты выбрался! — отрезала Шестая. И вдруг схватила его за плечи. — Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Да, мы в кошмаре. В ужасном кошмаре, который существует наяву. Мы сможем проснуться, только выбравшись отсюда. Но мы не сможем вытащить всех!  
— Но мы даже не пытаемся! — покачал головой мальчик. Он смотрел в тень капюшона Шестой и принимал её неоспоримую правоту. Да, это был практичный и трезвый взгляд на вещи. Но до того циничный, что его коробило. Разве выбраться из кошмаров — привилегия случайных детей? Разве шанс нужен не всем?  
— Беглец… — впервые за долгое время Шестая назвала его так. — Я знаю, что мы должны выбраться. Я знаю, что у нас есть такой шанс. Более того, я знаю, что кошмару можно положить конец раз и навсегда.  
— А ещё ты знаешь, что, помогая кому попало, мы распыляем силы? — зашипел Беглец. Хотел бы он послушать, что это за способ «положить конец раз и навсегда». — Теряем время?  
— Нет, — Шестая сдержанно вздохнула, — мы становимся уязвимы. И это место, оно, как гигантский осьминог с даром телепатии, почувствует нашу слабость. И ударит. Мы не справимся.  
— Помощь другим не слабость! — Беглец от разочарования и бессилия сжал кулаки.  
— Разве? — голос Шестой резко высох. Повеяло чем-то холодным, мёртвым, примерно как когда она вытаскивала решётку из-под двери, зная, что та отрубит руки Сторожу. — Я помогла тебе сбежать, хотя ты, парень не глупый, может, справился бы и сам чуть позже. Но вот теперь мы ходим вместе, и мне приходится останавливаться. Да, терять время! Да, распылять силы! Чтобы лечить твой альтруизм! — последние слова она процедила тихо, но от её тона кожу покрыли холодные мурашки. — А теперь цепляйся за крюк. Или рви мешки.  
Она больше ничего не сказала, отпустила его плечи и, запрыгнув на валяющийся уже мешок (в котором наверняка был труп не выбравшегося оттуда ребёнка), зацепилась за крюк. Девочка поехала в проём, дальше, по ленте для мешков с мясом, больше не оглядываясь на Беглеца.  
Ему не понравился такой тон. Никто не любит, когда в лицо цедят слова с нескрываемым презрением. Но Шестая всё же была единственным человеком, у которого он мог найти здесь отклик. Да, она была непрошибаемой и иногда даже злой. Но Беглец всё же поверил в неё, как в свою подругу. Верил и теперь, когда она нашипела на него, фактически заявив, что теряет с ним время.  
Мальчик разжал кулаки. Ему не о чем с ней спорить. Её правда тоже жива, и к ней стоит прислушаться. В конце концов, он не герой, не великий освободитель. Он просто хочет, чтобы этот кошмар кончился. А там… кто знает, может, все эти дети — просто персонажи его страшилки? Или все они в своих собственных кошмарах иной плоскости тоже пытаются выбраться? Тогда почему-то у них с Шестой один кошмар на двоих?..  
Так рассуждал Беглец, уцепившись за крюк и двигаясь за Шестой. Лента везла их как будто в другой отсек. В бледном свете Беглец заметил странные силуэты существ, вроде людей, но не успел разглядеть. Шестая отпустила крюк, и Беглецу пришлось разжать руки, чтобы приземлиться туда же и не потерять её. Они упали на что-то мягкое. Рассмотрев, что это, Беглец тут же попытался забыть. Огромная куча мешков, которые уже не дёргались. Мальчик сглотнул. Шестая бросила на него взгляд, но он не различил, какой именно.  
— Идём, — вполне спокойно произнесла она.  
Они спустились и двинулись дальше. В бледном свете фонаря и зажигалки Беглец заметил горы тряпья и мышеловки. Вдруг свет зажигалки дрогнул, Шестая отстала от него. Такое за ней водилось редко. Он обернулся, полагая, что она нашла другой путь. Свет зажигалки погас.  
— Шестая?  
Девочка вдруг согнулась и выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Что такое? Тебе плохо?  
Она задышала чаще, но согнулась сильнее, прижимая руки к животу. Ладони комкали ткань дождевика.  
— Нет, я… — она с трудом выдавила из себя ответ. — В порядке. — выпрямилась. Но Беглец заметил, как дрожат её согнутые колени.  
— Просто очень хочется, — она облизнула губы и сглотнула, — есть.  
Беглец с беспокойством смотрел на неё, поддерживая за локоть. Он тоже мало что ел за время пребывания здесь, пил мутноватую и ледяную воду. Он бы не отказался от обеда, однако почему-то это место притупляло голод, и он не был таким уж болезненным. Может, своими кошмарами оно отбивало аппетит? Шестая крепкая девчонка, но он её понимал. Однако так резко?  
— Должно быть, свело желудок, — всё ещё обеспокоенно предположил мальчик. — Ничего, мы найдём что-нибудь.  
Шестая обожгла его странным взглядом, который заставил поёжиться. Более того, он на секунду разглядел её глаза. В них горел огонь. Стало не по себе, но Беглец продолжил держать медленный темп, хотя Шестая и не позволила поддерживать себя за руку.  
Где-то в стороне копошились крысы. Дорогу им преградили ящики. Беглец осветил их фонарём, пытаясь разглядеть, что сверху. Он не сразу заметил, что Шестая снова отстала. Она прижалась к дальней стене, сверля взглядом крыс у мышеловки.  
— Всё хорошо?  
Беглец был уверен, что нет. С его подругой происходило что-то, и ему это не нравилось. Всегда бойкая, отрицающая слабость. Он не мог поверить, что…  
— Ты боишься крыс? — он поднял брови.  
— Да! — выпалила она, но тут же сморщилась, поджав губы. Он почувствовал это по голосу. Она… врёт ему? — То есть нет… я, — она снова согнулась, опираясь на стену, — не могу.  
— Давай помогу, — Беглец сделал шаг вперёд, всерьёз задумываясь о том, чтобы поймать и зажарить крысу. Это мерзко, но все же, если Шестой плохо настолько…  
— Не подходи! — резко выкрикнула Шестая, вытягивая вперёд одну руку. — Не подходи, слышишь?  
Беглец замер и даже сделал шаг назад.  
— Всё хорошо, я не подхожу, видишь?  
Шестая кивнула и, согнувшись, сама двинулась к нему. Почему-то она не смотрела в его сторону, словно специально отводила глаза. Она прошла мимо крыс.  
«Похоже, она умеет преодолевать любые страхи», — с гордостью подумал Беглец.  
И вдруг один взгляд. Она повернула голову в сторону крыс. И сорвалась с места. Но не от них. Девочка накинулась на одну из крыс и вгрызлась в тело. Беглец услышал, как она рвёт животное на части. Оборвался предсмертный писк. А он замер, не в силах даже сглотнуть. Он смотрел, как его подруга вырывает из туши кусок сырого мяса и рвёт его, с трудом справляясь маленькими зубами.  
Она поднялась. Повернулась к нему. Включила зажигалку. Её губы были в крови, а у ног валялась тушка крысы, а сама она не двигалась с места. Только смотрела на него. И Беглец смотрел тоже. Нет, у него не завыла внутри сирена, умоляющая бежать. Но в ногах появилась слабость, а голова чуть затуманилась. Шестая подняла голову, и зажигалка осветила её лицо, он, наконец, его увидел полностью. Она смотрела на него с вызовом, но Беглец слишком хорошо знал страх и его умение прятаться в глазах. Шестой было страшно.  
— Ну… — хрипло выдавил он. — Если ты… наелась, можем идти дальше?  
Он выдал эту фразу не обдумывая, он даже не услышал её, потому что уши словно набили ватой. Но он заметил, как Шестая моргнула, растерявшись, опустила голову, снова глядя исподлобья и из тени капюшона.  
— Ты правда… — вдруг начала она жалобно.  
— Молчи, — оборвал её Беглец тихо, но уже вполне осознанно. — Я пока не готов говорить об этом. Пойдём, пожалуйста, дальше.  
Он наконец сглотнул, смочив пересохшее горло, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и шагнул вперёд. В голове кипела каша, в ушах стоял звон, а нос всё никак не хотел мириться с тем, что запах крови так далеко и ярко не распространяется. Он всё равно чувствовал его.  
Беглец услышал, как Шестая последовала за ним. Он одновременно почувствовал облегчение и потребность ускорить шаг. Но он подавил в себе это трусливое желание.  
«Ты видел, ей страшно, — напомнил он себе, — произошло что-то… непонятное. Но ты не должен сейчас её оттолкнуть». Он повторил это мысленно несколько раз, как мантру. И инстинкт бежать постепенно отступил в тень. Но Беглец был уверен, что это чувство вернётся. В этом месте всё кошмарное возвращалось.


	2. Глава 2. Аромат кухни и расставание под гипнозом

Когда им впервые за долгое время встретился склад с едой, Беглец даже растерялся. Они нашли чем подкрепиться, но те взгляды из-под капюшона, что бросала Шестая… он не был им рад. Он заставил себя поесть. К счастью, тут валялось довольно много овощей. На мясо мальчик не мог смотреть спокойно. Шестая тоже подкрепилась, однако она так медленно и с усилием глотала, что Беглецу становилось не по себе. Нет, совсем ей не хотелось грызть морковку, её зубы могли бы разгрызть что-нибудь покрепче, живее… Она уже была сыта.  
Беглец отмёл эти мысли. Шестая стала ему опорой, поддержкой, можно сказать, соломинкой, за которую он цеплялся. Рассуждать сейчас о ней в таком низком, отвратительном оттенке — выбивать у себя землю из-под ног. Да и разве может заслуживать презрения девочка, которая его спасла!  
Они присели отдохнуть. Беглец придвинулся к ней так близко, что ни для какой стены места не хватило бы.   
«Она должна знать, что я её не боюсь», — пронеслось в голове, и мальчик сжал её ладошку в своей. Почему-то казалось, что для Шестой это важно.  
— Чего ты такой обходительный стал? — буркнула она, попытавшись, как всегда, отгородиться.  
— Мне будет легче, если ты расскажешь, — спокойно сказал Беглец. — Конечно, ты можешь этого не делать, — добавил он, чтобы всё же дать ей выбор, не загонять в угол, но ему очень хотелось, чтобы она не пользовалась этой лазейкой. — Нам ещё долго выбираться, надеюсь, вместе.  
— Я… — она повернулась к нему. — Меня тошнит от твоего доброжелательного взгляда, — буркнула тут же и отвернулась. Беглец ничуть не смутился. Он не то чтобы очень хорошо разбирался в людях, но фишку Шестой прикрываться грубостью уже просёк.  
— Так как насчёт той крысы?  
— Я хотела есть, — сохраняя ровный голос, произнесла Шестая.  
— Настолько сильно? — поднял брови Беглец. Он уже успокоился немного и мог спокойно говорить об этом, как о… ну, просто странном поступке. — Ты сгрызла её живьём. Сырое мясо, Шестая!  
— То, что это была противная крыса, ты уже не считаешь проблемой? — отозвалась она. Отвечать вопросом на вопрос нечестно. Но Беглец ответил:  
— Когда у тебя так резко заболел живот, я подумал, что, возможно, стоит зажарить крысу. Если ничего другого не найдём.  
— Ну, а я не дотерпела! — воскликнула девочка.  
— Не юли, — вздохнул Беглец. Он видел, с каким упорством она недоговаривает, и своё решение дать ей выбор не забыл. Но врать себе позволять не собирался. — Я помню твой дикий взгляд. И зачем ты кричала мне: «Не подходи!»? Что с тобой произошло?  
— Хорошо, — она вздохнула, окидывая взглядом полки с продуктами, словно пытаясь там спрятаться. — Возможно, это не совсем обычный голод. Я не знаю, почему так происходит, но он усиливается. Он спит внутри меня и раздирает желудок, словно когтями, когда просыпается.  
— И ты боишься?  
— Ну разумеется, я боюсь! — бросила она и вскочила. Расхаживая туда-сюда, она всё же попыталась возвести стену между ними. — Всё, что тебе необходимо знать — держись во время припадков от меня подальше.  
— И сколько у тебя их было?  
Шестая обожгла его очередным злым взглядом. Беглец не удовлетворился объяснением. Он хотел знать, увеличивается ли голод, как часто случаются такие припадки и как она планирует разбираться с этим. И главное, что будет делать, когда (не «если», Беглец был уверен, что так и случится) голод будет уже не утолить.  
— Слушай, — она развернулась к нему. — Я не тащила тебя за собой. Так что…  
— Да, да, да, — без интереса повторил Беглец. — Я помню эту песенку, — он тоже поднялся на ноги и подошёл ближе. — Шестая, мне, конечно, жалко крысу, — возможно, его попытка свести всё в шутку и была неудачной, но он старался, — но даже десяток крыс не заставят меня отказаться от нашей команды.  
— Тебе ведь страшно.  
Нет, в его глазах, в его голосе Шестая не могла почувствовать страха. Беглец его уже попросту не ощущал. Но, наверное, логично было бы бояться.  
— Мне страшно за тебя.  
Она фыркнула.  
— Не смейся, — заявил он, но улыбнулся. — Это место творит с нами, что хочет. Но какой бы сильной ты не была, у тебя тоже есть кошмары.

Он не знал этого, но попал в точку. С недавнего времени у Шестой был ещё один кошмар, в довесок ко всем старым. В нём была она, был Беглец и ещё её вечный голод. Они все встречались на одной арене, и побеждал на ней неизменно голод. Все остальные погибали.

Беглец чуть поднял Шестой настроение, и сам расслабился. Им ещё придется поговорить об этом, но стену между ними Шестая достроить не успела, а он уже начал ломать основание. По кирпичику.  
Полки с едой, конечно, предвестники кухни. А на кухне должны быть повара, и эта — не исключение. Беглец не удивился: столкновения становятся нормой, но волна отвращения его всё равно накрыла. Сначала они услышали тяжёлые шаги, а потом и увидели его. Толстый, грязный, с жирными складками на словно чужом лице этот повар шаркал по холодному полу грузно и тяжело.  
— Он неуклюжий и с короткими руками, — быстро оценила нового противника Шестая. К этому у неё талант. — Его даже отвлекать не надо. Тихо проберёмся. Если заметит — бежим под что-то низкое.  
Беглец кивнул.  
Пока они крались по плиточному полу, Беглец старался не смотреть на куски мяса, отрубленные рыбьи головы и не обращать внимания на запах, эту отталкивающую вонь. С некоторого времени его мутило от вида мяса.  
Когда он заметил маленького Нома, которого повар не замечал, тут же шепнул Шестой:  
— Смотри, может, он нам поможет?  
Но девочка отмахнулась и шикнула:  
— Нет времени возиться.  
Они смогли забраться наверх. Балансируя на узких балках, Беглец подумал, что не хотел бы упасть отсюда прямо с суп. И тут же закачался и расставил руки.  
— С ума сошёл? — зашипела Шестая и поддержала его за плечо.  
Через вентиляционное отверстие они попали в туалет, где нашли два унитаза рядом. Пару секунд они пялились в немом отвращении.  
— Зачем ему два? — прошептала Шестая.  
— Не за чем. Это означает, что их двое. И гадят они вместе.  
Дети синхронно поморщились.  
Комнаты, в которых жили повара, не были так уж плохи. Если бы не отвратный запах испорченной или, может, плохо приготовленной еды. Какое-то вечное амбре грязной кухни. По коридорам они попали в спальню, где нашли две кровати рядом. Беглец хотел снова высказаться по данному поводу, но Шестая резко закрыла ему рот ладонью и ткнула пальцем. Впрочем, прислушавшись, Беглец и сам понял. На кровати развалился, храпя, второй повар.

Беглец не был уверен, кто из них это сделал: грохнул ящиком слишком сильно. Но внутри у него что-то резко дёрнулось, когда повар всхрапнул и проснулся. Шестая ровным голосом попыталась восстановить спокойствие. Впрочем, ей не стоило так уж переживать. Беглец привычно возвёл для себя в аксиому, что теперь им придётся опасаться и бегать от двух поваров. Ничего сверхстрашного, лишь усиление натяжения нервов.  
Ароматы кухни заставляли мальчика вновь и вновь сглатывать вязкий комок в горле, настолько мерзко здесь было всё. Эти сладковатые пары из кастрюль, где варилось мясо точно не первой свежести, немытые руки поваров, которыми они залезали в пищу по локоть. Он не мог просто не смотреть, нужно было держать их в поле зрения, под контролем, пока шла возня с ключом и дверьми. Но когда они с Шестой попали в холодильник для мяса, стало хуже. В очередной раз чутьё не подвело Беглеца — как знал, что ему сюда соваться не стоит, но всё равно полез. Эти тюки, свисающие с потолка… он с трудом напоминал себе: то, что мясо человеческое, мясо пойманных детей, не доказано. Однако разум упорно твердил, что это вполне вероятно. Замызганная плитка с налётом, на которую он опустил глаза… Кусок вяленого мяса, катающийся по полу из-за качки. Беглеца вырвало. Шестая только покосилась на него. Девочку словно совсем не задевало состояние кухни, отвратительные запахи и грязь. Что ж, Беглец признавал, что она умеет абстрагироваться. Но так равнодушно скользить глазами по кускам… Его снова вырвало.  
Шестая уже косилась на него так, словно скрипя: «Когда закончишь, может, мы, наконец, пойдём». Девочка и правда умела отвлекаться от не устраивающих её деталей, может, в том числе поэтому до сих пор бегала живая. В конце концов, это просто детали: мясо — просто мясо, как и трупы! Поэтому, пока Беглец пытался прийти в себя, Шестая шустро набрала мяса и сложила его у люка. Ещё она заметила трупик Нома наверху и хозяйничающих крыс, но, конечно, не собиралась говорить об этом «мальчишке».  
Кухня для Беглеца стала сущей пыткой. Прятаться от повара, пока тот задевает башкой качающиеся куски мяса, возможно, человеческого, и не шуметь при этом? Омерзительно. Слушать удары тесака по сырому куску и не вспоминать о том, что сам может стать этим куском? Не жмуриться, глядеть перед собой? Его мутило, в желудке водоворотом крутило лезвия и сжимало всё тисками. Шестая сама залезла на стол, чтобы забрать ключ, и он видел, как близко были её босые ноги от натёкшего с куска сока. То, что творила такая обстановка с Беглецом, бесило. Он не желал быть слабым звеном. Поэтому, когда они ныряли в мусоропровод, он, зная, что его там ждёт, пообещал взять себя в руки. Просто, Чрево всё пожри, сосредоточиться на побеге.  
Они пробыли среди мусора недолго, но всё, о чём просил Беглец позже, — хронический насморк. Он вспомнил о том, как мало ел в последнее время. И вряд ли поест в ближайшее.  
Сам побег плохо отложился в памяти. Они дразнили поваров, бегали туда-сюда, Беглец давил на какой-то рычаг, а зрение словно заволокло пеленой. Слабо помнилось, как Шестая за руку затаскивает его на гору посуды, как он кричит ей спрыгивать за ним и что он поймает её. Как она тяжёленьким грузом висит на его руке и как он шипит, чтобы не разжать пальцы, он помнил лучше.  
Но окончательно голова прочистилась, когда Беглец глотнул сырого, но отчасти свежего воздуха. Да, уж точно по сравнению с ароматами грязной кухни, свежего. Они с Шестой сидели на большой трубе, в диаметре как четыре Шестых, облокотившись на стену. Беглец глотал пар, который здесь прямо-таки вихрился, и все пытался осознать, атрофировалось ли у него обоняние.  
— Ты держался молодцом, — хмыкнула Шестая.  
— Не думаю, — вяло отозвался Беглец. — Мне даже стыдно, что это всё так на меня повлияло. Эти запахи…  
— Отчасти ведь это из-за меня, верно? — вздохнула Шестая. — Ну, из-за инцидента с крысой.  
Беглец не стал разубеждать её и отрицать очевидное. Конечно, он, наверное, в принципе более восприимчив к таким вещам, чем Шестая. Но ещё две вещи окончательно его добили в отношении к мясу: его подруга заживо загрызла крысу и здесь готовят обеды из детей, вроде него самого. Если они выживут, быть ему вегетарианцем.  
— Нам, похоже, нужно пробираться в другую часть корабля, — попытался перевести тему Беглец.  
— Да, — Шестая пожала плечами. — Как раз проветришься, вдохнёшь немного морского воздуха.  
Вот этой новости Беглец действительно порадовался. Когда они карабкались на новый этаж гигантского лайнера, Беглец вволю надышался ветром. Он вдыхал и выдыхал через нос, стремясь заполнить все лёгкие без остатка и сохранить в них хоть каплю этой свежести. Воздух ощущался таким незаконсервированным, полноценным. Словно сам дышал. И хотя мальчик всё равно почувствовал нотку той отравы, что всегда сопровождала кошмар, он на миг ощутил себя птицей.  
Шестая, давая ему время, пристально всматривалась в бредущих по трапу людей. Она изучала их, недоброе чувство коробило её изнутри, но она не понимала, в чём дело. Беглец не изучал их вовсе, но чутьё подсказало ему, в чём проблема этих пассажиров.  
— Нам предстоит с ними столкнуться, — многозначительно протянул он, не отрываясь от того, чтобы растворяться в морском бризе. — Я чувствую.  
— И я тебе верю, — тихо отозвалась Шестая. Девочка что-то знала, как всегда, больше, чем он сам, но Беглец не допытывался. Он верил: однажды между ними не останется тайн, дожить бы только до этого времени.  
Они насмотрелись на кошмарный лайнер снаружи вволю, а потом и на таинственных пассажиров, пока карабкались по трубам и лестницам. И тогда Беглец заметил изящную фигуру на одном из балконов. Он даже остановился на миг, так она, казалось, выбивалась из общего строя уродства и грязи.  
— Не смотри! — зашипела на него Шестая. Он с непониманием глянул на подругу сверху вниз (она лезла следом за ним). — Просто поверь мне и не смотри на неё.  
— Но… кто она? — выдохнул мальчик.  
— Она… — многозначительно отозвалась Шестая. — Та, встречи с кем я бы тебе не пожелала.  
Беглец полез вверх, стараясь не смотреть на женский силуэт. Но он манил, притягивал, словно убеждая взглянуть ещё раз.  
— И она нас заметила, — вполголоса закончила Шестая.

Те комнаты, в которые они забрались, могли бы выглядеть уютно, если бы не вездесущая грязь и чавкающие звуки со всех сторон. Казалось, что чавкают стены. Беглец даже старался держаться поближе к центру комнаты, чтобы они не проглотили его, прожевав. Но Шестая утянула его под маленький столик, их укрытие.  
— А теперь слушай, — словно ей далось это тяжело, вздохнула девочка.  
Беглецу не понравился этот тон. Она как будто хотела сделать глупость. Шестая, насколько он успел её узнать, редко делала глупости, но если уж делала, то чтобы весь мир присел. Сам он совершал глупости гораздо чаще, как сам считал. Вот только его глупости были мелкие и часто ненарочные. Как сблевать в холодильнике. Шестая блеснула на него упрямым взглядом из-под капюшона. Её не переспоришь, не убедишь. Шестая непрошибаема. Беглец тоже вздохнул и приготовился ко всему.  
— Здесь нам придётся разделиться, — её слова не перекрыл даже словно просящий прощения тон. Фраза уже ударила, как молния, между ними. Но Беглец не перебил её, а только молча давил взглядом. Шестая опустила голову и продолжила:  
— Ты ведь хочешь выбраться, так? Ради этого все и затевалось.  
«Но так ты ведь тоже!» — просилось наружу, однако Беглец сдержался. Во что бы то ни стало он решил выслушать её до конца.  
— Моя цель немного иная, — Шестая замялась. — Моя жизнь связана с кошмарами, она даже не идёт, а вечно дергается в попытках занять в свою колею. Так что я действительно должна изменить что-то. И я не такая уж эгоистка, как ты, может, думал! — девочка снова вздёрнула подбородок. Свет на миг проник под капюшон, и Беглец понял, что она не отступит. А ещё, что ей страшно до чёртиков делать то, что она там собирается. Эту свою вселенскую глупость.  
— На самом деле, — продолжила она оправдываться, — я догоню тебя после. Мне только нужно зайти ещё кое-куда.  
Он, не двигаясь, сидел напротив девочки и пытался понять, что же он понял неправильно во всей этой истории. Шестое чувство (то самое чутьё, которому логичнее было достаться Шестой) вопило, что всё он понял правильно. Нельзя им разделяться. Не нужно оставлять друг друга. Но почему-то он не сказал этого вслух. Почему? Что-то внутри мелко подрагивало, и только он открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что не хочет расставаться, прозвучало нейтральное:  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
Беглец не понял, такой ли реакции ждала от него Шестая за теневой маской. Но от себя он точно такого не ждал. Она ведь собирается его бросить ради какого-то «важного» дела. Значит та связь, что показалась ему, несущественна. И если для Шестой ниточка, их соединяющая, так нелепа, она может её перерезать. Её выбор, её решение. Так кто он такой, чтобы разубеждать её? Кто он вообще такой? Беглец затих, слушая её голос. Она что-то болтала про выход.  
— …там будут ступеньки, проберись незаметно, и…  
Чутьё убеждало остановить это, бросить глупости и сказать Шестой то, что крутится на уме: «Может, выберемся всё же вместе?». Не так далеко, не так много препятствий осталось. И почему он всегда считал, что они пройдут их вместе? Даже когда ещё не встретил Шестую, кажется, уже тогда так считал. Что же изменилось?  
— Мы, может, не встретимся никогда больше. Разве что у меня всё получится… — неуверенно заговорила Шестая, и её голос прорвался сквозь пелену вокруг Беглеца. Он осмысленно посмотрел на неё, девочка мялась, словно ища поддержки и рассчитывая, что нужные слова скажет он. Но Беглец не говорил. Тогда Шестая попыталась всё же сама закончить начатое, мальчик с отстранённой улыбкой подумал, что прощальные речи не её конёк.  
— Я… хочу сказать, что друзья это большая ценность, — медленно подбирая слова, произнесла Шестая. — Сохранить их гораздо труднее, чем найти.  
«Что ж ты тогда не стараешься совсем?» — с горечью подумал Беглец, но не стал помогать Шестой. Его охватила ненормальная отстранённость, будто он вошёл в транс.  
— Мне, мне так жаль, — Беглецу послышалось, что она всхлипнула. Нет, не послышалось, Шестая рукавом мазнула по носу и шмыгнула. — Ты можешь думать, что мне всё равно, но это не так, ясно? Я не могу больше жить в кошмарах и заострять внимание на частностях. Я… должна, понятно?  
Она храбрилась, отчаянно старалась казаться твёрже. Если бы не эта вата в ушах, не приглушённый звон вокруг, Беглец бы не выдержал. Слова вырвались бы из груди, как из клетки, и повисли бы в воздухе. Он сказал бы, что не собирается оставлять её. Но ватные стены вокруг притупили эмоции. Беглец видел только плачущую девочку перед собой, и он даже не отмечал особо, что она плачет. Просто яркое жёлтое пятно перед глазами.  
— Молчишь? — Шестая всхлипнула. — Знаю, наверное, так будет даже лучше. У каждого из нас своя дорога.  
И тут она, всхлипнув, обняла его. Шестая не умела выражать такие эмоции, и сейчас, когда Беглец не помогал ей, пыталась найти им выход. И девочка, уткнувшись ему в плечо, так погрузилась в личный водоворот, что не заметила, как Беглец стоит столбом, даже не похлопывая её по плечу. Шестая просто плакала, хотя не умела этого, и прощалась с ним, полагая, что он ничего не поставит выше возможности выбраться из кошмара, в котором они оба проснулись.  
А Беглец даже не заметил, как она обняла его, как отстранилась и, не глядя ему в лицо, попрощалась в последний раз. Шестая юркнула в соседнюю комнату в поисках нового укрытия и своего «важного» пути. Он не знал, насколько ей больно. Понятия не имел, как долго она будет смотреть в одну точку, пытаясь собраться с силами. Беглец пошёл вперёд. Но не в сторону выхода, куда его ничто не манило. Разве что какая-то частичка, обожающая свободу. Но она так мала, по сравнению со всеми прочими советчиками.  
Одно чутьё, то самое шестое чувство, кричало сквозь вату и туман, чтобы он развернулся, догнал Шестую, расспросил, допытался… Но в этот раз этот голос был слишком слаб. Зато другой… мелодичный, приятный, такой убаюкивающий только шептал, но был громче любого крика. Даже через слой ваты его было слышно так отчётливо, словно нежные губы почти касались его уха. И в этом шёпоте был его путь. Он шёл, не прячась и не ютясь по углам. Каким-то образом он шёл вперёд мимо Гостей, мимо их жадных ручищ и голодных ртов. Они не замечали его. Действительно, как можно заметить тень?  
Он шёл, как мертвец, не обращая ни на что внимания. Его ноги не напрягались, и он не бежал, однако каким-то образом перетекал из комнаты в комнату всё быстрее. Под ногами скрипнула ступенька, потом ещё одна. Их причудливая песня из его ровных шагов и равномерных скрипов тоже не пробудила в нём ничего. Где-то далеко-далеко звучали знакомые слова, его холёное шестое чувство всё не успокаивалось. Оно бесилось, кричало на него, било по лицу сквозняком, но ничего. Беглец не слышал ничего, кроме умиротворяющей колыбельной. Его ноги зашуршали по ковру с длинным ворсом. Если бы он мог это почувствовать, было бы приятно. Мягкость, которую так сложно найти на прогнившем и заплывшем жиром корабле.  
Он остановился перед высоким манекеном. Эта кукла притягивала его, в её силуэте всё так гармонично и легко, как и должно быть. И вдруг помутневший взгляд вильнул в сторону на картину на стене. В обычной раме, с непонятным сюжетом. Отчего на ней так много жёлтого? Беглец снова повернулся к манекену. Колыбельная в ушах настойчиво звала его дальше, она обещала и клялась: там он увидит нечто более совершенное, чем какое-то несуразное жёлтое пятно.  
Но он встряхнулся, помотал головой. В остекленевших глазах засветилось что-то, жёлтый цвет на картинке отчего-то показался таким родным и знакомым. Беглец широко распахнул глаза и закрыл уши ладонями. Но колыбельная не замолкла, она лилась и проникала в кожу через поры, впитывалась в ткань. Голова резко заболела. Беглец вот уже минуту стоял, пошатываясь и пытаясь прийти в себя. Он схватился за голову, хотел выцарапать оттуда ненавистную мелодию, однако та вгрызалась в его разум и не отпускала. Он открыл глаза. Всё расплывалось, и сфокусировать взгляд не удавалось. Тогда он перевёл его на картинку с жёлтым пятном, сосредоточился на нём. На этом цвете. На затхлом и сыром лайнере, полном детских кошмаров, так мало света, так мало… жёлтого. Беглец же хотел оставить себе только одно пятнышко, такое важное и ценное. Почему не вышло?..  
Всё закончилось резко: вот он готов был рухнуть на колени и кататься по ковру, а вот его окружает лишь тишина. Он даже слышит, как шумит кровь в ушах. Он взглядом поискал жёлтое пятно на картине, но не нашёл. Картины были, да. Но все они представляли собой невнятную мазню в серо-бурых тонах. Где же он нашел жёлтый?.. Его словно водой окатили. Шестая. Их разговор. Что он говорил? Беглец помнил, как шевелил губами, как звучали слова. Но что именно он говорил, почему бросил её?  
Мальчик совершенно не помнил, каким образом пришёл сюда, но, не изменяя привычкам ребёнка в кошмаре, юркнул в узкий коридорчик. Здесь всё было забито манекенами. Они уже не казались ему образцом идеала, просто статуи с очертаниями человека. Крадясь, он гадал, что же с ним произошло, куда манила его загадочная песня и почему им с Шестой вообще пришлось расстаться. Она объясняла чем-то свой выбор, но тогда в его голове летал ветер. Вдруг Беглец заметил тёмные шторки недалеко от поворота. Чутьё подсказывало, что стоит идти дальше, не сворачивая, однако Беглец свернул. Он приблизился к занавесу и заглянул за него, ожидая увидеть потайную комнату. Комнатка была, и действительно небольшая. Беглец замер, не решаясь пошевелиться. За занавесом пряталось высокое зеркало в красивом обрамлении, напротив стояла высокая женщина с чёрными волосами. Беглец сразу понял, кто эта Леди и какую песню она может напеть. Стоит зазвучать её голосу, и его окутает гипнозом, как дымом. Мальчик не мог сдвинуться с места, его взгляд приковало отражение. Мерзкая, жирная старуха гладила себя по лицу в зеркале и качала головой.   
«Почему она такая в нём?» — думал Беглец и метался взглядом от отражения к реальности.  
Он так и не понял, что его выдало. Может, неосторожный скрип, а может, свет опасно упал на его незаметную фигуру. Она обернулась. Её крик захлестнул его с головой, и мальчик метнулся прочь. Спотыкаясь, путаясь в ногах, он пытался сбежать от этой дикой концентрации гнева и боли. Сам того не замечая, он бежал назад, откуда пришёл. Сзади метались тени, падали манекены, он задевал битые зеркала, и они рассыпались на ещё более мелкие осколки. Он боялся включить фонарь и выдать себя, однако темнота давила. В ушах всё ещё звучал отвратительный крик.  
Но когда он стих, мальчик включил фонарь, и свет затрепетал, как насекомое. Его вновь окружали ковры и не сгнившее дерево. Как он прибежал сюда… и куда идти теперь? Он снизил темп, оглядываясь. Зазвучал смех. Женский, на высокой ноте. Её смех. В нём больше не было той дикой злобы, зато звучало какое-то гадкое обещание. Он шёл наугад, уже понимая, что забрёл в ловушку. Возможно, он и мог выбраться из неё раньше, но теперь он по горло в паутине.  
— Бегле-е-е-ец, — звал его голос за собой. Но уже не указывая путь, а просто поощряя. Или угрожая… — Непослушный ма-а-а-альчик.  
Она дразнила его. Эта женщина, такая безупречная и великая, способная кого угодна подчинить одной лишь песней, смеялась над ним. Женщина, которая видит себя в зеркале старухой.  
Беглец уже не пытался сбежать — он исчерпал свои попытки. Теперь он просто шёл, куда должен был, чтобы наконец понять хоть что-то во всей этой проклятой истории. В одной из комнат он нашёл её.  
Ещё из коридора Беглец понял, какая именно дверь. Из маленькой щёлочки, которую выцепил свет фонаря лилась песня, уже знакомая тревожная колыбельная, от которой ко коже полз холодок, а душу брала жуть. Она расчёсывала волосы и напевала, словно и не она кричала, как раненый зверь, минуту назад; словно не её рот открылся в ужасной гримасе, исторгая из себя неуправляемую волну гнева. Она обернулась к нему. Он выключил фонарь, до этого полирующий лучом пол. В этой комнате, такой роскошной и чистой, достаточно света.  
Беглец невольно вспомнил кухню, вымазанную помоями от пола до потолка, и стало мерзко. Он топчется на мягком ковре в ожидании приговора. На него смотрела холодная пустая маска, однако в прорезях глаз он заметил плохо скрытую злобу. Да, она манила его своей песней сюда не за тем, чтобы он видел то, что увидел. Не-е-ет, меньше всего Леди хотела открывать ему свой морщинистый секрет. И теперь Леди ненавидела его. Каков шанс выйти из этой комнаты? Напряжение сковало всё тело. Кулак сжался на рукоятке фонаря до онемения, но сил разжать руку не было.


	3. Глава 3. Последние песчинки в его часах

В тот момент ему показалось, что Леди уничтожит его. Просто расплавит взглядом и размажет по трюму тонким слоем, или сожжёт, чтобы выбросить пепел в пасть голодных морских волн. Но Леди сдержалась и, изящным движением поправив фарфоровую маску, повела рукой, приглашая Беглеца подойти ближе. Он смотрел в идеально выточенные черты, но видел только озлобленный старый взгляд. Стало жутко. По спине в который раз пробежался холодок. Он умрёт здесь, так и не дойдя до выхода.  
— Беглец, — почти ласково сказала Леди, он вздрогнул. — Ну здравствуй.  
Она изменила свой голос, Беглец не знал как, но изменила: теперь он звучал мелодично и нежно, но Беглец всё ещё не мог забыть хрипящего гневного возгласа, от которого кровь стыла в жилах.  
— Вы не убьёте меня?  
Он не хотел произносить вслух, хотел выглядеть смело, но эти слова прозвучали. Жалкие, по-детски угрюмые. Леди засмеялась девичьем молодым смехом. Но это подделка. Просто фальшивка, призванная потешить самолюбие. Беглец распрямился, став выше на голову. Она всё ещё стояла перед ним, высокая, стройная, но он знал её грязный секрет, и потому у него есть преимущество.  
— Я не убиваю детей, мальчик.  
Он глянул на неё исподлобья. Ну конечно!  
— Да… — протянула она. — На этом корабле много охранных механизмов от вредителей и воришек. Всё это может, разумеется, и убить. Есть несколько работников, которые с лёгкостью это сделают, но я… — она склонила голову набок, но вышло неестественно. Не хватало на её застывшем лице улыбки. — Но поверь, мальчик, я могу сделать вещи и похуже.  
Он вскинул голову, словно намереваясь крикнуть: «Ну же! Чего же вы медлите?!», но вместо этого недоверчиво прошептал:  
— Вам нужно что-то от меня? Вам?  
— Догадливый парень, — похвалила его Леди. — Хочешь сказку?  
Она не была похожа на добрую тётушку, присаживающуюся на край твоей кровати перед сном. Леди никак не могла быть названа «матерью» и, уж тем более, не смела претендовать на ласковое и тёплое «мама». Её руки холодны, как руки трупа, а глаза, кажется, способны светиться, как у расчётливого, жестокого хищника. Не дождавшись ответа, Леди продолжила:  
— Это сказка о мальчике, который искал своё счастье. Счастье его было далеко, и, чтобы добраться до него, мальчику пришлось бы преодолеть множество трудностей. И, знаешь, он неплохо справлялся, — Леди издала хриплый, свой настоящий, смешок.  
Она повернулась к нему спиной, демонстрируя пренебрежение. Беглец воспользовался этим, чтобы нервно переступить с ноги на ногу, переложить фонарь в другую руку и обтереть потную ладонь о штаны. До этого он стоял, как вкопанный.  
— Вот только на пути ему встретилась девочка, — жёстко продолжила Леди. — Не принцесса даже, а наш мальчик зачем-то с ней подружился. Вот только девочка была со своим тёмным секретом, и, став свидетелем жуткой сцены, мальчик испытал страх.  
Слово «страх» у Леди вышло особенно вкусно, с нужным отвратительным оттенком.  
— Я её не боюсь! — выкрикнул Беглец, сжимая кулаки.  
— Правда? — переспросила Хозяйка. — Глупенький, тебе стоило бы.  
Беглец отступил на шаг, колени ослабели, ноги подкосились, не удержав его жилистое тельце.  
— Хочешь продолжение истории? — безэмоционально продолжила Леди, её ровный голос бился в ушах, как кровь. — Мальчик хотел сбежать из тёмного места вместе с подругой, но им было не по пути. Она, конечно, искала выход, но не тот…  
— Она сказала, что тоже хочет выбраться… — прошептал Беглец, едва шевеля губами. — Но нам пришлось расстаться. Ей нужно было кое-куда ещё зайти…  
— Она обманывает сама себя, — пробормотала Леди. — Думает, есть «корень зла». Уничтожишь его, и падёт проклятье.  
— Её проклятье можно снять? — встрепенулся Беглец. Мысли об опасности, о легкодоступной сейчас смерти отступили, его голову и сердце заняла надежда. Если только Шестой можно помочь, он сделает всё, только бы она избавилась от вечной боли.  
— Её проклятье — она сама. Девочке давно пора бы усвоить урок: мы те, кто мы есть, — Леди задумчиво погладила по голове куклу на туалетном столике.  
— А вы? Что-то вы не очень торопитесь принимать себя такой, какая есть! — сердито выпалил Беглец. От фигуры Леди волной дыхнуло холодом.  
— Не шути со мной! — резко повысила она голос. — …мальчик…  
Беглец весь съёжился, растеряв минутный порыв храбрости.  
— Я пока не решила, стоит ли поручать тебе что-либо, — брезгливо заметила Хозяйка, но мальчик проигнорировал обидный тон и осмелился напомнить:  
— И всё-таки… как я могу помочь Шестой?  
— Шестой… — повторила Хозяйка. — Она, наверняка, сказала тебе, что не отсюда, не из этих мест.  
Беглец не собирался ничего отвечать. Но голова словно сама опустилась. Он кивнул.  
— Сколько бы она не твердила это, с этим местом её связывает невидимая пуповина. Её не разорвать.  
Леди замолчала, Беглец не решился спрашивать больше. Нет, она не скажет ему, как помочь Шестой, это не в её интересах. Он ждал, пока она скажет, чего же хочет. Выдвинет свои требования.  
— Она придёт сюда, — сообщила ему Леди. Как будто он не догадался! Да, придёт. И он даже знает, зачем. «Корень зла», который придумала себе Шестая, её намерение сначала покончить с чем-то и только потом сбежать — всё стало очевидно. Хозяйка этого места в глазах его маленькой подруги — вот оно, зло, которое она так хочет искоренить.  
Но что Шестая, девочка в жёлтом дождевике, может противопоставить этой страшной женщине? И что она собирается сделать затем? И что Хозяйке нужно от него, маленького Беглеца?  
— Вы уйдёте, — её ледяной тон бил по ушам. — Вы можете уйти.  
— Вы… отпускаете нас? — неуверенно переспросил Беглец. Нет, он не верит этому. Ловушка, не более, чем западня.  
— Ты слышал. Если сможешь повлиять на подругу, сможешь заставить её позабыть о голоде, её проклятье и забыть «корень зла», вы сможете уйти.  
Неужели она боится её, Шестую? Эта высокая, сильная Леди со сплавом стали и льда вместо сердца и уродливой оболочкой? Не может же быть такого… Так ли Шестой нужно держаться от этого места подальше? Беглец кивнул сам себе.  
— Я согласен. Отпустите нас, и мы уйдём, не создавая проблем.  
Слово «проблем» вышло совершенно жалко и наивно, но Леди не засмеялась. Её ядовитый взгляд скользил по его тени на стене, как бы изучая, желая запомнить.  
— Что ж, — медленно протянула она, — тогда мы договорились.  
Она растягивала слова слишком наигранно и подозрительно. Он развернулся. Он хотел уйти. Не-е-ет, он расскажет Шестой всё об этой женщине, она придёт и свергнет Леди с её пьедестала. А потом, да, они уйдут, а это прогнившее место рухнет без своей Хозяйки. Нельзя отступать, видя весь этот ужас. Он не один такой, были ещё дети, были заключённые и убитые, замученные и заморенные, потерявшие надежду и окутанные страхом. Были и будут, если они не вмешаются. Беглец не сможет сбежать от совести, он обязан им помочь, хотя бы рассказав Шестой обо всем, хотя бы попытавшись ей помочь. И не нужна ему никакая сделка!  
Он шагал прочь из покоев ужасной Леди, а она окликнула его у самого выхода.  
— Беглец, — в её голосе на этот раз звучала тошнотворная усмешка. Она видит его насквозь, он слишком мал для неё. — Беги, — равнодушно брошенный приказ.  
Она протянула к нему руки, и горло перехватило, в груди кольнуло, словно она своими скользкими пальцами схватила его за сердце. Он рванулся, как рвался всегда, побежал, как сбегал не раз. Удушающая хватка не давала крутиться, сковывая. Леди подула из-под маски ему в след, он слышал, как свистит воздух на её губах; он слышал тварей, которые летели за ним. А Леди всё тянула из него что-то и тянула. Что-то важное, человеческое. Тянула, как рыбу за леску, а он трепыхался, барахтался, но уже показался над водой. Он бежал по коридорам этого жуткого места, но лёгкие словно спрессовывались.  
«Если я упаду, меня настигнет этой волной, и я захлебнусь», — билась в его голове паническая мысль. Подземелья становились темнее, он уже краем глаза замечал шевеление у стен. Это просыпались Пиявки. Наверняка они чуют его страх. Он бежал, не оглядываясь, не жалея воздуха в лёгких, не жалея горла, которое саднило от холодного воздуха подвалов. Пиявки тянулись к нему, но не успевали, а невидимая нить, за которую держала его Леди, натянулась до предела. Последний рывок, последний. И Беглец рванулся, на секунду теряясь от резкой темноты в глазах и рези под сердцем. Он тяжело дышал, сгибаясь, даже упёрся руками в пол, согнув ноги. Боль пульсировала где-то внутри, он даже не мог понять, где именно. Она словно была под кожей, под мышцами, внутри тела, боль пузырилась и кипела.  
Чавкающие, хлюпающие звуки со всех сторон. Эти твари готовы задушить его, выпить досуха. Беглец поднялся на дрожащих, слабых ногах. Он ещё жив, а значит, ещё поборется.  
«Нужно найти Шестую», — эхом мелькнуло в голове. Да, он должен найти её. Каким-то образом — эта задача вытеснила первичную: сбежать отсюда уже не было приоритетом. Пиявки медленно подкрадывались. Для них, конечно, это был стремительный бросок, но не для Беглеца. Чуть отдышавшись, он снова перешёл на бег, хотя это и стоило диких усилий.  
После встречи с Леди, после отчаянного разрыва той связи, в его душе словно образовалась дыра, из которой сочилась жизнь, утекали последние силы. Он ощущал, как с каждым шагом, становится легче, будто невесомей. А сил всё меньше. Но ведь он не ранен… Наверное, просто устал. Неудивительно, от этого места можно просто сойти с ума, начав разговаривать с тенями.  
К счастью или нет, но путь его становился светлее. Из-под двери впереди лился свет, но Беглец почему-то не был уверен, что это сулит что-то хорошее. Он оказался на одном из балконов, вроде того, на котором впервые увидел Леди. Только этот был расположен не так высоко, словно запасной выход. Беглец осторожно выглянул. Внизу раскинулись длинные столы, на которые навалили целые горы жратвы. Язык не повернулся назвать это едой: Беглец точно знал, из чего она и что случится, если попробовать хоть кусочек. За столами сидели существа, когда-то, может, бывшие людьми. Они загребали пищу руками и совали в свои бездонные рты. Беглец поморщился, но взгляда не отвёл, цепко наблюдая за Гостями. Несомненно, это здешние посетители, не жалующиеся на качество обслуживания, им по нраву меню.  
Их разум заплыл жиром, как и их тела, но инстинкты, благодаря которым они ещё жили, подсказали бы, например, что костлявый мальчишка тоже съедобен. В том, что они способны сожрать его живьём, даже не задумавшись, Беглец не сомневался. Он не видел их глаз, но в них наверняка жил только голодный тупой блеск. Нужно быстро перебраться на другую сторону. Он мог бы попробовать тихо проскользнуть под столами, тщательно просчитывая каждый шаг, но это невероятно долго. Почему-то он всё ещё чувствует, что столько не протянет. Как будто теряет кровь прямо сейчас, как будто может умереть от этого. Он точно знает: нужно спешить, это подсказывает нутро, интуиция, да не важно, что именно, он ведь точно, точно знает! Он глянул на соседний балкончик, оттуда тянулась гирлянда из китайских шаров-светильников. Если он не будет за них цепляться, то вполне может проехать до противоположной стены.  
Нужно взять верёвку подходящей длины и ещё как-то залезть туда. Беглец уже представил, как Гости тянут к нему свои жирные лапы в соке и соусе, но флаг со стены потянул. Ткань затрещала и разошлась бахромой с другого края, но внизу так чавкали, что никто не заметил. Беглец обвязал флаг вокруг себя несколько раз, чтобы не потерять, и приготовился прыгать на соседний балкончик. Он чуть выше того, на котором находится Беглец — придётся цепляться за пол (до перил он вряд ли допрыгнет) и подтягиваться. Беглец не дал себе опомниться. В теле царила такая слабость, что минута промедления заставила бы его передумать, сомнения бы не позволили совершить этого прыжка.  
Именно поэтому он с разбегу заскочил на перила и оттолкнулся от них. Через один удар сердца понял, насколько неудачно прыгнул. Скверно оттолкнулся, до перил точно не достанет, хотя бы до пола дотянуться. Вот-вот пальцы царапнут по дереву, и он полетит вниз. Он вцепился в выступ, как кошка, повис на пальцах, боясь двинуться наверх и соскользнуть. Внизу Гости пожирали стейки из кого-то не столь удачливого. Беглец всё ещё может присоединиться, только разожми пальцы, брось несчастный балкон. Пальцы налились свинцом. Слабость. Из него всё ещё хлещет невидимая кровь.  
Беглец подтянулся и перевалился вперёд, практически упав лицом в пол. Мамочка, как же страшно, как же хочется заплакать!   
Куда он спешит? Он, может, даже не нужен Шестой. И вообще никому не нужен! А выход где-то здесь… Куда он пойдёт потом? Шестая… Девочка с непонятным прошлым и жуткими приступами, которой даже не нужны друзья.  
Беглец перевернулся на живот, опёрся на руки, на колени и поднялся, пошатнувшись. Только бы не начала кружиться голова! Он развязал флаг, сложил его и перекинул через гирлянду. Вроде, получается, чуть ниже фонарей. Беглец подёргал, проверяя надёжность. Перелез через перила. Его пока не замечали, но это лишь вопрос времени. Когда гирлянда провиснет под его весом, они оживятся, они захотят его достать, потянут грязные руки и раззявят рты. Провиснет ли эта гирлянда настолько, чтобы у них получилось схватить его? Беглец не знал, но, если решится, то узнает. Высота совсем небольшая, но и вес у него маленький. Снова: если дать себе слишком много времени, страх победит, и он не прыгнет. Беглец выдохнул, зажмурился, снова открыл глаза и оттолкнулся как можно сильнее, чтобы придать максимальную скорость. Что на другой стороне? Увы, отсюда слишком плохо видно. Но будет обидно, если он впечатается в стену.  
В ушах свист, он поджал ноги, но их пару раз касались чьи-то жадные руки, не успев ухватить. Руки он расставил пошире, чтобы не цеплять фонарики и не терять скорость, но это оказалось ужасно трудно, и руки ныли уже через две секунды. Он летит над столами. Сбежавшая еда. Беглец сглотнул, но зубы сжал, чтобы не закричать. Нельзя привлекать ещё больше внимания.  
Через секунду после того, как он понял, что перед ним стекло, руки разжались. Звон. Кувырок по битому стеклу. Он сжался на полу в темноте, осознав, что вокруг уже никого нет.  
Всего минуту он потратил, чтобы прийти в себя. Оставаться на одном месте слишком долго явно плохая идея. Мальчик поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся. Вокруг осколки, возможно, он порезался. Рассеянным, затуманенным взглядом он огляделся. Его окружали мешки, коробки, как всегда аномально большие. Наверное, в кладовку попал. Хотя в кладовках обычно окон нет… Впрочем, задерживаться надолго Беглец здесь не собирался. Нужно найти Шестую. Толкнув дверь, он сдвинул её немного и протиснулся в щёлку, моментально ухнув под стол, чуть ли не кувырком добираясь до него. И не зря спрятался: это место вынуждало быть осторожным. Судя по запахам, попал он в одну из кухонь. Запахи так себе, но у мальчика всё равно заурчало в животе. Только напоминание себе о том, какую еду готовят в этом месте, заставило опомниться. В прошлый раз это место выбило его из колеи, а сейчас при его состоянии он и вовсе может остаться здесь. У плиты он заметил фигуру повара. Лица не видно, но Беглец и не хотел его видеть. Его собственный путь лежит дальше. Беглец вжался в стену кухонного шкафа, впервые задумавшись, как собирается искать Шестую на таком гигантском корабле. Она может быть где угодно; они могут разминуться; он может вечно блуждать в здешних казематах, а Шестая тем временем…  
— Пс! Беглец?  
Он повернулся, удивлённо и недоверчиво улыбаясь.  
— Шестая! — шёпотом воскликнул он, словно пытаясь показать ей, что узнал, что радуется их встрече.  
— Сможешь перебежать сюда? — девочка пряталась под навесным шкафом. Места там было ещё меньше, чем под столом, но и дотянуться туда сложнее. Он с трудом расслышал, но Шестая жестами активно показывала на своё убежище. Место понадёжнее. Чтобы попасть туда, придётся пересечь кухню.  
— Может, ты? — предложил он. Выглядеть трусом не хотелось, но слабость в ногах беспокоила. Что, если ноги откажут на середине пути?  
— Что? — переспросила она. Они всё ещё переговаривались громким шёпотом. — Отсюда выход ближе, — возразила девочка, справедливо предположив, что он предлагает что-то другое.  
Беглец выдохнул. Отсюда ей не объяснишь, как плохо он себя чувствует. Придётся рискнуть, пока они не привлекли внимание и побег не стал невозможным.  
Он побежал по гладкому полу, выложенному плиткой. На нём невозможно споткнуться, разве что поскользнуться. Но каким-то образом он оступился, нога подвернулась и подкосилась от боли. Повар заметил его и издал то ли булькающий смех, то ли довольный возглас. Он бежал неуклюже, но мальчик едва ли успевал, неловко волоча больную ногу. Возможно, если бы Шестая пошумела, повар бы отвлёкся, но, скорее всего, только бы замедлился на миг, а в следующий — уже схватил бы его. Но Шестая не стала шуметь. Она кинулась вперёд, к нему. Она даже не бежала, скользила. Затормозив, она схватила его руку, потянула на себя и перекинула через плечо. Девочка рванулась под навесной шкаф, а Беглец кулём повис на ней. Повар, уже собиравшийся прихлопнуть их, пролетел чуть дальше, но шустро развернулся. Его жадные руки, почти такие же, как у Гостей, тянулись к детям. Беглец зажмурился, запоминая, как Шестая поддерживает его. Но она мгновенно его отпустила и пихнула в спину, да так, что мальчик пролетел вперёд, чуть не саданувшись о тот самый шкаф. Сама Шестая подпрыгнула, судя по звуку, Беглец уже не видел, что именно она провернула. Неужели пролетела над ладонью? А в следующий миг она прижалась к стене, игнорируя тот факт, что к этой же стене, в этом же месте уже прижался он. Короче, Шестая вышибла воздух у него из груди, впечатав в стену, а он мог только сдавленно мычать и наблюдать, как дёргается ладонь повара, пытаясь достать их.  
Шестая принялась сбивчиво шарить рукой по стене, кончики пальцев-сосисок стали чуть ближе, девочка в панике пнула стену назад. Попала она не по стене. Беглец зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы, но Шестая его проигнорировала и ещё раз лягнула ногой стену, в этот раз удачнее. Старая доска скрипнула, Шестая ударила пяткой ещё раз, и доска ввалилась внутрь. Не тратя зря времени, Шестая впихнула Беглеца в маленькую норку, коридорчик между буфетом и стеной, а затем ввалилась сама.  
Беглец моментально зажмурился, противная пыль так и лезла в глаза и нос, он чихнул, Шестая открыла рот, чтобы пожелать ему здоровья, наверное, от синяка, который останется на его ноге от её пятки, но сама вдохнула пыль и закашлялась. Да ещё паутина… Беглец уже чувствовал, как она цепляется за его волосы и проникает через ушные раковины в мозг. Его передёрнуло. Шестая нащупала его руку, и они двинулись вдоль стены вперёд, сощурившись.  
Беглец уже не чувствовал ног, но ещё упрямо шагал вперёд. Шестая хотела выскользнуть через мышиную нору, но Беглец остановил её. Он и так знал, что там за стеной: толпа голодных посетителей, готовых спутать их с ужином. Лучше уж проскочить через паутину и пыль. Они старались не разговаривать, и Беглец жестами попытался показать, что знает, куда идти. Впрочем, он не был в этом до конца уверен, и где-то в глубине души плескался страх, что он не справится. Ему хотелось вывести Шестую в коридоры с картинами и коврами, но он не знал наверняка, какое направление выбрать. Подруга кивнула ему, признавая, что он действительно лучше знает, куда идти. Теперь зато в этом не был уверен он.  
Беглец всё пытался вспомнить путь, а голова кружилась и словно полнилась туманом. Он пошатнулся. Шестая поддержала его. Они всё ещё старались не открывать рот, чтобы не вдыхать пыль, но долго так продолжаться не могло. Беглец наконец выбрал место, чтобы вынырнуть из их лаза. Пригнувшись, он выполз и помог выбраться Шестой. Они попали в очередную комнату, но Беглецу она показалась знакомой. Он вдохнул полной грудью. Даже это далось с трудом. Как будто он болел, как будто температура под сорок, а ещё как будто он через миг совсем исчезнет. Он присел и облокотился на стену, запрокинув голову. Затем посмотрел на Шестую. И поймал её голодный взгляд.   
Её скрючило, девочка держалась за живот и тяжело дышала. Глаза у неё горели ненормальным голодным блеском, и взгляд был направлен на него. На секунду, только на секунду, но всё же, Беглеца охватил страх. Он не просто появился, страх окутал его, утопил, мальчик на эту самую секунду потерялся в страхе, захлебнулся в темноте, где не было спасительного лучика. Но Шестая отвела взгляд. Страх отступил. Не прошёл, а сделал шаг назад, давая передышку. Его подруга почти лежала на холодном деревянном полу, скрючившись. Её пальцы сжимали ткань дождевика в области живота. Руками она его обнимала, словно желала схватить боль вместе с тканью и вырвать её.  
— П-прости… — пробормотала Шестая. Она зажмурилась, и мальчик понял: она почувствовала его страх. Эту секунду слабости она почуяла, как зверь, и тут же пожалела обо всём. Он и не мог представить, как она проклинала свою проницательность, свой голод, свою боль, свою ненависть. А Беглец вдруг почувствовал, что их пути пришёл конец.  
Он умирает. Он слышит подкрадывающихся псов Смерти. Через дыру в его сущности всё сочилось, утекало что-то очень важное. Беглец не знал, что именно Леди сотворила с ним, но ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, и в нём не останется этого «важного». Последняя капля впитается в пыльные доски.  
Шестая корчилась у стены. У неё не было сил справиться, не было желания вставать и идти, ведь это бы означало борьбу. А борьба с голодом — это всегда насыщение. Её же голод вечен. И Беглец не мог ничем ей помочь. В его сердце в этот момент сосредоточилась только жалость и сожаление. Страх отступал всё дальше. И мальчика уже не волновало, что случится, когда песок в его внутренних часах высыплется.  
Он подполз к Шестой. Она взглянула на него своим безумным взглядом и отшатнулась.  
— Не подходи! — вскрикнула она и хрипло добавила: — Ну пожалуйста…  
— Я умру, — спокойно сообщил Беглец. Вдруг всё показалось ему нереальным. Он гордо произнёс эти слова. Его преимущество над подругой, его способность защитить её придали сил. Ведь всё же она девчонка, которой якобы никто не нужен, а всё-таки девчонка. И пусть его жертва выглядит не так сверкающе-белоснежной! Он приносит её, считая достойной, значит, так и есть.  
Шестая замотала головой, смотря в пол и сжимая зубы.  
— А ты нет, — Беглец улыбнулся, но Шестая этого не увидела. Она не хотела поднимать глаза. Она увидит его горло, только на миг увидит… — Я встретил Леди. И долго не протяну.  
Шестая, не поднимая взгляда от пола, прохрипела:  
— Зачем?.. Не стоило тебе, — она снова сжалась от боли, — ходить к ней.  
— Она приманила меня, хотела, чтобы мы не лезли к ней, — тяжело хмыкнул Беглец. — Теперь я понимаю: это мишура. Она не отпустила меня просто так.  
— Она… — Шестая зажмурилась. — Она…  
Беглец положил руку ей на плечо. Он старался расслабиться и не думать, что это совсем конец. Сосредоточившись на том, что он — герой, отдавший жизнь подруге, которая может спасти и другие жизни, Беглец оградил себя от ужаса и напряжения. Его ладонь коснулась гладкой ткани жёлтого дождевика. Глаза Шестой метнулись в ту сторону. Её тёмные зрачки блестели из-под капюшона. Она не была человеком сейчас, а только сумасшедшим существом, готовым на всё, только бы сбылось его желание, утолилась жажда. В голове билась бледной молью мысль, что она не может сама добить своего умирающего друга.  
А затем Шестая вгрызлась в запястье Беглецу. Он закричал, но его крик быстро оборвался: последняя песчинка, капля, как ни назови, испарилась, и срок его истек. Шестая отшатнулась, как только в голове развеялась красная пелена, утих бешеный голод. На губах ощущался металлический привкус, секунду назад она наслаждалась им, а сейчас ужасно хотелось вырвать все из себя назад. Она закрыла испачканный рот руками, в ужасе наблюдая, как меняется тело её друга. Воздух вокруг него темнеет и сгущается, а лицо Беглеца навсегда теряется в этой буре.


	4. Глава 4. Обретенные и потерянные души

Он не чувствовал, что всё исчезло. Он всё ещё был. Значит, это не смерть? Он кружился, и чего-то в нём не хватало. Не мог он с уверенностью сказать, что он — это он. А кто, собственно, этот «он»? Почувствовав под собой твёрдую опору, он хотел встать, но понял, что уже стоит. Запястье теперь не болело, не лилась кровь. Перед ним застыла большая девочка в ярком дождевике. Она, кажется, хорошая.  
— Беглец? — прошептала она, но из-за рук около рта расслышать было трудно. Но он справился. Да, Беглец. Точно! Вот он кто. Он — это он, Беглец. Он хотел было сказать девочке об этом, но не смог. А почему?.. Он нащупал руками шляпу на голове, потоптался маленькими ножками по полу, и что-то сверкнуло в его теперь такой маленькой головке. Он присел на корточки, натянул на лицо шляпу и заплакал, вздрагивая маленькими плечиками. Он умер, родился кто-то другой.  
— Т-т… Ты что? — заикаясь, пробормотала Шестая.  
Он что? Ном замотал головой, отползая к стене. Кто он теперь? Просто Ном, без имени, как и все они, шныряющие по Чреву. В его маленькой головке всё мельтешило, прыгало и вертелось. Хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то сделать, но вот что… Только текли по его личику слёзы, капая из-под шляпы на пол.  
— М-мы что-нибудь придумаем, — быстро-быстро зашептала Шестая, стараясь, наверное, убедить себя в этом. На её губах и подбородке ещё багровели пятна крови. Его крови. Или уже не его… Но почему она выглядит не жутко сейчас? Не жутко, а как-то совсем жалко, что хочется её успокоить, погладить по голове, сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Он постарался успокоиться, трезвее оценить ситуацию. Поднявшись на ноги, он подбежал к девочке в дождевике. Она присела рядом с ним на колени и тоже заплакала. Тяжело и горько, как никогда раньше. А он всё пытался заговорить, сказать: «Ну что же ты?». Эта девочка в жёлтом дождевике… Она ведь куда-то спешила, у неё ведь было какое-то дело… Почему она не идёт дальше?  
Вопросы... вопросы... Они роились в его маленькой головке, но на них не было ответов. И его печаль отчего-то проходила так быстро. Она утекала сквозь пальцы, как и что-то важное из него — совсем недавно. Слёзы высохли, и он уже не помнил точно, почему плакал. Зато теперь он точно знает, куда идти!  
Он подёргал хорошую девочку за рукав дождевика. Разумеется, она должна пойти с ним, такая печальная, ей нельзя тут оставаться.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла за тобой? — спросила Шестая, шмыгнув носом. Ном закивал, радостно подскочив на месте. Шестая поднялась на ноги, пошатнувшись, будто пьяная, она рассеянным взглядом следила, как Ном вприпрыжку бежит куда-то.  
— Что же она сотворила со всеми нами… — прошептала девочка.

По Чреву кралась странная пара: девочка и Ном, который весело бежал впереди. Они пробирались через узкие коридоры и непонятные лестницы, которые не заметить, если не знать наверняка, что они есть. Похоже, Ном точно знал, куда ведёт свою подругу. Может, его вело какое-то чувство внутри.  
Темнота вокруг и мрачные декорации их не пугали, они стороной обходили любую опасность. Но взгляд девочки почему-то был наполнен каким-то сосредоточенным страданием. Она водила глазами по стенам, и острая ненависть светилась в них.

Шестая погрузилась в свои мысли, и они словно отравляли её шаг за шагом. Девочка даже не сразу осознала, что они остановились. Пару секунд она стояла на месте, глядя в пустоту. Её кулаки сжимались от смутных, злых картин, как фантомы, охватывающих сознание. Только шебуршание и топот множества ножек привел её в чувство. Шестая сфокусировала взгляд и ахнула. Вокруг неё столпились маленькие силуэты, покачивая высокими колпаками.  
— Ты привёл меня к… ним? — Шестая глазами искала Беглеца, но понять, который из них, оказалось сложно. — Точно знал или… почувствовал?  
Один из Номов выделился из толпы и подошёл ближе. Он ничем не отличался от других, но Шестая почему-то не сомневалась, что именно он был когда-то её другом. Почему был?.. Шестая зажмурилась.  
— Беглец, ты…  
Не было сил договорить, никаких сил. Слова застревали в горле, мысли пузырьками лопались о черепную коробку. Шестая обхватила голову руками, сжимая складки капюшона. У неё ведь была чётко поставленная цель! И почему этот мальчишка не выбрался? За что он перешёл дорогу Хозяйке и стал таким? Почему она не может просто забыть об этом и идти дальше?  
Он подёргал её за рукав. Сейчас ей хотелось накричать, замахнуться, отпугнуть. Но Шестая подняла голову: ей так хотелось, чтобы перед ней снова оказалось его лицо, уверенное, смелое. А взгляд снова столкнулся с тусклыми краями колпака, затем скользнул дальше, по теням от толпы. Их лица скрыты, от душ, наверное, остались жалкие осколки, но их тени остались прежними. Внутри что-то сжалось. Ей казалось, что она знает их всех, что понимает их, что она точно такая же, что стоит сделать шаг, и вот она уже не девочка, а низенький Ном. Неправда, неправда, неправда. Между ними пропасть, такая огромная, что уже не перепрыгнуть, не перелететь. Вдруг совершенно очевидно стало, что Беглец не вернётся, она не заговорит с ним, не увидит его лица. И всё из-за неё…  
— Из-за этой глупой старухи! — рявкнула Шестая, и Номы разлетелись, как голуби, по углам комнаты. Кроме одного, который, словно по наитию, тоже метнулся в сторону, но притормозил и обернулся. Они стояли друг напротив друга. И Шестая сжала кулаки. — Я знаю, зачем ты привёл меня сюда, — с горечью выдавила девочка. — Здесь безопасно, это ваше убежище, о котором никто не знает. Но кто я такая, чтобы быть здесь и зарываться в этот уголь, — взгляд скользнул к печи и куче угля рядом, — и прятать в него голову? Ты всё ещё мой друг, и я верну тебя. Заставлю её сделать это, а если нет… — она почти задохнулась от кипящего в груди воздуха. — Тогда мне нечего больше терять.  
Она не видела его глаз, Номы всегда прикрывают их колпаками. Но смотрел на неё он, каким-то своим чувством, иными глазами он поймал её горящий взгляд и замер. Испугался? Или боролся с замками на остатках души и разума? Он повернулся и как будто позвал остальных Номов. Они все, как единый организм, принялись таскать уголь и сваливать в печь. Пыхнуло жаром.  
«Они запускают лифт!», — поняла Шестая и кинулась туда. Перед самым лифтом она обернулась. Ном, выделяющийся среди остальных стоял и смотрел ей вслед. Он не таскал уголь, как остальные, а провожал её.  
«Иди. Сделай, что должна. А моё место здесь», — словно говорил он ей. Но это только казалось. Беглец сказал бы так. А Ном просто пытался сообразить что-то, но не мог. Шестая не выдержала и подбежала к нему и подхватила. Он совсем лёгенький, как кукла.  
«И что теперь? — спросила она себя. — Унесёшь его из этого безопасного места с собой, рискнёшь даже той жизнью без души, что у него осталась? Давай! Ведь он не достаточно жертв принёс тебе».  
Шестая ненавидела сейчас себя и свою слабость. Она не может его бросить, это бы означало расстаться навсегда. Как ни повернётся её история, чем ни закончится встреча с Хозяйкой, сюда Шестая не вернётся. И она не может тащить его с собой. Он уже не тот проворный и хитрый мальчишка, а всего лишь пугливый Ном. Страх — все, что сохраняет им жизнь.  
— Прости, — пробормотала она. — Что-то такоё ты сделал со мной. И я уже не могу идти одна.  
И Шестая запрыгнула в лифт. Внутри, когда двери открылись, Ном вырвался из рук и побежал вперёд. Как будто им снова что-то управляло. Они пробирались теперь по библиотеке, вдоль книжных рядов. Пахло пылью и старой бумагой. Если бы воздух этого места не давил так сильно на плечи, Шестой бы даже понравилось здесь. Ном вёл её дальше, но девочка остановилась.  
— Постой!  
Ном обернулся, весело подпрыгнув. Наверное, он воображал, что они играют в догонялки.  
— Вернись! Я знаю, как идти дальше.  
Девочка провела пальцем по старинным корешкам. Личная библиотека Хозяйки. Вот куда она и не надеялась попасть. Выходит, дорога лежит через тайное убежище Номов… Хотела бы она задержаться здесь, наверняка, можно было бы найти нечто очень интересное. Шестую беспокоило поведение Нома. Теперь он беззаботно скакал вокруг, почти не притормаживая. Он не глядел на книги, на неё, уже не стремился куда-то, проницательно угадывая, идёт она за ним или нет. Он будто становился глупее с каждой минутой. При мысли, что вот сейчас он перешагнёт какую-то черту и его настоящего будет уже не вернуть, Шестую охватывал страх. Стоило задуматься об этом, она начинала метаться, теряла осторожность. Удивительно, как их не схватили, ведь теперь они шли по часто посещаемым коридорам, в том числе и самой Хозяйкой. Шестая знала, что её покои впереди. Она уже давно планировала пробраться сюда, вот только в мыслях не было этих тягучих ощущений. Они никого не встретили до сих пор, и это напрягало. Как будто мышеловка вот-вот схлопнется, переломив хребет. Шестая шла в ловушку, не видя границ и не ощущая их, лишь нутром, как зверь, чуя западню.  
Она бы не пробралась в личные покои Хозяйки так просто… не желай она этого. Она ждёт её. Разбитые зеркала. Отчасти Шестая могла бы понять это. Она делала шаг за шагом, не замечая, что Ном куда-то юркнул и пропал. Ещё шаг. Они ведь чем-то похожи. Хозяйка может быть главной на этом корабле, обожаемой, великой, но это не сделает её любимой в собственных глазах. И зеркала напоминают о том, как она сама себя ненавидит. Шестая протянула руки. Взяла с тумбочки зеркало, большое и неудобное, облокотила на шкаф и посмотрела на своё лицо. Тень от капюшона скрывала его, но не так сильно, как ей бы хотелось. Шестая сморщилась: ведь она тоже не любит саму себя так сильно, что готова отвернуться, лишь бы не видеть. Она могла бы разбить зеркало. Как она. И не видеть больше звериного голода, горящего в этих одиноких глазах. Что она такое? Отвратительный зверёк, который не сделал никогда и никому ничего хорошего. Так в чём разница между ними?

«Я не делала зла!», — мысленно выкрикнула она своему отражению.

Скажи это сожранной крысе. Скажи это Беглецу, который, не превратись в Нома, умер бы от кровопотери. Скажи это всем Номам, о которых ты и не думала. Они для тебя дело решённое. Тебе все равно, что с ними будет.  
Шестая помотала головой, пытаясь скинуть наваждение, и снова взяла в руки зеркало. Через незаметную дверь Шестая проскочила в тёмную комнату. По коже поползли мурашки, на неё смотрели пустые глаза манекенов. В каждом из них таилась бездушная сущность Хозяйки.  
Шестая озирается вокруг, а в ушах звучит настойчивый шёпот.  
— Что ты будешь делать дальш-ш-ш-ше! — Хозяйка, это была она, сорвалась на шипение, накинувшись на девочку сзади. Шестая быстро обернулась, зажмуриваясь и выставляя вперёд зеркало. Вспышка резанула по закрытым глазам. Хозяйка завыла, словно зверь, которому обожгли морду. Шестая открыла глаза, но когда перед ними перестали плясать разноцветные пятна, её вновь окружала темнота.  
— Верни моего друга! — выкрикнула она в пустоту. Жалость к себе заставила сжаться. Ну она же не угроза!.. Как она заставит Хозяйку этого места выполнить требование?  
— А с чего ты взяла, что я могу?  
Голос снова раздался сзади. Шестая обернулась. Но шорох со спины заставил подскочить и завертеться волчком.  
— Конечно, можешь, — Шестая испуганно оглянулась. — Ты забрала у него душу, но она тебе не принадлежит.  
Она засмеялась, своим фальшивым молодым и полным сил смехом. Шестая ощущала, как внутри неё поднимается ненависть к этой безупречной снаружи и гнилой внутри женщине. А вместе с ненавистью пробуждался и голод.  
— Тебе ли говорить об этом, Шестая? — девочка повернулась на её голос, снова выставляя зеркало вперёд. — Отгрызи ты ему руку, смогла бы вернуть, м? Оторванная душа — всё равно что ампутированная конечность. Она не приживается, если её украсть.  
— Не ври! — истерично выкрикнула Шестая. На глазах выступили слёзы. — Я знаю, ты можешь, я знаю, душа это не какая-то мёртвая плоть!  
— Ш-ш-ш, — налетела на неё с шипением тень и, встретившись с чистой гладью зеркала, зашипела громче. В этот раз Шестая заметила, как расползаются призрачные ожоги по лицу Хозяйки. — Убери наконец это дрянное зеркало! — выкрикнула она из темноты.  
— Что, противно смотреть в него? — со злостью прошептала Шестая, но Хозяйка наверняка её услышала.  
— Ты, мерзкая девчонка, может, думаешь, что я стану возвращать этому Беглецу его душу?  
Шестая ощутила торжество. Да, она может вернуть душу её другу! Сейчас она чувствует разъедающую лицо и нутро боль, она не осознаёт своих промахов. Это её конец. Девочка сжала пальцы, не выпуская своего хрупкого оружия. Живот сводило все сильнее. Все сложнее думать о Беглеце, а не об этой проклятой боли, которая вот-вот поставит на колени.  
«Такие как я и она — омерзительны», — мелькнула мысль. В ту же самую секунду Хозяйка кинулась на неё из тишины снова, и зеркало полыхнуло белым огнём. Он обжёг руки, обжёг лицо. Хозяйка откатилась по грязному полу, воя от боли. Зеркало выскользнуло из трясущихся рук и разбилось, сверкнув последними искорками.  
Шестая с трудом поднялась на ноги. Её, как и Хозяйку, отшвырнуло неведомой силой. Но теперь она поднялась и, пошатываясь, направилась к лежащей женщине. Её маска раскололась, волосы разметались, но она всё ещё была жива. Хозяйка беспомощно вздрагивала и хрипела, стараясь опереться на руки. Но удар, похоже, оказался так силён, что ей уже не подняться. Шестая схватилась за живот. Её опять скрючило, и хотелось выдрать ногтями из себя кусок, в котором жила эта боль. Обнажённая шея Леди манила, притягивала, и Шестая мысленно ударила себя по лицу. Никогда! Нет, она не сделает этого.  
— Что теперь, сожрёшь меня? — прохрипела Хозяйка. — И сама завладеешь этим местом? Всё же мы ничем не различаемся…  
— Оши… баешься, — простонала Шестая. Перед глазами поплыли круги, от слабости задрожали ноги. Она как будто вот-вот упадёт. Что ей делать, что ей делать теперь? Если бы только здесь был Беглец… Но его здесь нет! И уже не будет, если эта женщина не лжёт.  
— Отпусти души всех детей, верни их, — слабым голосом потребовала Шестая. Но прозвучало как беспомощная просьба. — Тогда я не стану отбирать у тебя последнее.  
И Хозяйка рассмеялась, хрипло и басисто, как старуха. Её лицо всё ещё было скрыто треснувшей маской, а взгляд направлен в пустоту, но её смех звучал смертью, её мерзким порывом и старостью. Перед глазами все плыло, и только горло отпечаталось в разуме чётко. Шестая вдохнула запах силы, такой вкусный запах.

Он вовсе не исчез, как посчитала Шестая, а просто спрятался и решил проскользнуть незаметно. Странное чувство заставило сделать это, очень сильное и неприятное. Ном подчинился ему. В головку пришло слово «страх». Да, именно так хотелось назвать это чувство. «Страх» заставил его прятаться за манекенами, глядя на маленькую девочку в жёлтом дождевике и чёрную тень в белой маске, нападающую на неё. Ном не знал, что происходит, что заставило его прийти сюда и что до сих пор держит. Он не думал о том, почему эта тень в обличье женщины его не заметила.  
Маленькому Ному невдомёк было, что троими существами в этой комнате сейчас управляет одно чувство. То самое, сильное чувство — «страх». Оно накрыло Хозяйку Чрева так сильно, что она уже не чуяла никого вокруг, кроме ненавистной девчонки. В ней сосредоточилось всё, чего она так желала и оттого ненавидела: молодость, сила, решительность и способность любить. И главное, Шестая не была невинным ребёнком, она стала силой, которая способна заменить её. Величественную Хозяйку Чрева.  
Хозяйка и Шестая, они боялись друг друга, они ненавидели друг друга. И Хозяйка умирала, ненавидя Шестую всем своим чёрным сердцем. А Шестая стояла над ней, в голове все помутилось, в мыслях возник Беглец. Он качал головой и твердил: «Нет, ты этого не сделаешь».  
А маленький Ном за серой ширмой всё пристальней всматривался в две молчаливые фигуры.

Всё произошло одновременно. Шестая вгрызлась в шею лежащей женщине. Бросился вперёд Ном, ещё не зная зачем. В последний раз дёрнулась когда-то главная в этом месте Леди. Из прорезей её маски потекла чёрная кровь, из-под ногтей заструились чёрные ручейки. А последним выдохом наружу вырвалась белёсая вязь. Она устремилась ввысь, к заляпанному потолку. Но какая-то часть, то ли пара полупрозрачных символов, то ли клубы пара, на миг замешкалась. Поднял свою головку Ном, и белёсый пар порывом ветра ворвался под его колпак. Всё это произошло за доли секунды. Шестая не успела даже ощутить вкус крови, а маленькое тело Нома уже росло, и на бегу он снова становился человеком. Серые тряпки окрашивались в другой цвет, таял колпак. Он снова был собой. Мыслил уже не примитивно, а полноценно. Он словно очнулся от долгого кошмара. Бежал по инерции куда-то, будто пьяный.  
Его глаза расширились от ужаса. Его подруга, Шестая, это ведь она сейчас вгрызлась в горло Леди. Беглец ускорился, теперь он летел целенаправленно. Зачем?.. Ведь уже поздно, и ничего не исправить.  
Беглец оттолкнул Шестую в сторону, она опустила голову, спрятав лицо под капюшоном. Леди лежала без движения, без сомнений мёртвая. Беглец неуклюже замер, не в силах оторвать взгляд от хрупкой фигурки Шестой, вокруг которой вихрился серый смерч. Он стремительно темнел, наливаясь чернотой.  
«Нет, нет, нет», — повторял он про себя, но не мог сдвинуться с места. Он, ещё сонно, вспоминал о том, что происходило. После того, как в его запястье впились зубы лучшей подруги, после адской боли, после помутнения. Картинки в голове представлялись чёрно-белыми: чёрно-белые коридоры, серые фигурки Номов вокруг него, их единение и одиночество, их тени — то, чем они когда-то являлись. И вот, он стоит прежний, а все те Номы, он чувствовал, всё также покачиваются из стороны в сторону и понятия не имеют, кто они такие. Он ненавидел себя за это. Почему именно он?..  
— Шестая… — пробормотал он, едва выговаривая её имя. А Шестая, наклонив голову, смотрела на свои руки, которые охватил чёрный вихрь. — Зачем же ты сделала это?..  
Она подняла голову. Её лицо, испуганное, такое детское, выражало бесконечную мольбу. О помощи, о сострадании. А губы были испачканы в крови, и вокруг метался чёрный смерч.  
— Я сорвалась, да? — прохрипела девочка.  
Она открыла рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-то, но её скрутило. Шестая согнулась, и вихрь скрыл её от глаз Беглеца. Так хотелось подойти ближе, дотронуться до её руки, но уже не в первый раз он чувствовал, что его подруга где-то за гранью его понимания. Он вспомнил его мимолётное столкновение с Леди, они не говорили о нём, они говорили о Шестой, о её проклятье и о её судьбе. А теперь это самое проклятье словно прогрессировало. И кто он ей, случайный помощник по побегу или всё-таки друг, который готов помочь даже с таким отвратным делом? Шестая распрямилась, осанка стала знакомой, до боли знакомой. Беглец сделал шаг вперёд, но остановился. Эта осанка была точь-в-точь как у Леди, это заставило поёжиться. Шестая повернула голову в его сторону. Она сгорбилась, растеряв всё это сходство, и Беглец выдохнул. Всё это время он не дышал.  
— Шестая, скажи что-нибудь, — неожиданно высоким голосом позвал он.  
Она пустым и отчасти потерянным взглядом всматривалась в его лицо. Узнавала ли она его? Беглец был почти уверен, что нет. Шестая развернулась и побрела прочь, растеряв к нему интерес. Догнать её, схватить за руку, потребовать ответа! Он этого не сделал. Быть может, что-то от Нома сохранилось в его сознании. Разве не логично, когда твоими действиями управляет страх?  
Беглец крался за Шестой в гостевую зону, чёрный вихрь вокруг неё рассеялся, но он всё ещё видел тёмные сгустки непонятной силы. Пришло ли это с кровью Леди к ней или последняя пройденная черта позволила овладеть ею, он не знал. Зато видел, как она бредёт опустошённо и безнадёжно, как человек, который всё потерял, кроме ненависти и желания мстить. Беглец не этого желал Шестой, но что он может? Он лишь мальчишка, который хочет, чтобы всё было хорошо.

Мысли водоворотом крутились и терялись в потоке. Она повторяла про себя своё имя, чтобы не потерять его, среди прочих мыслей.

«Шестая, Шестая, Шестая… шестая» 

Почему «шестая»? И как подняться выше? Кроме этого слова в голове крепко укрепился образ паренька из полутёмной комнаты, но кто он, она не помнила. Может, враг, а может, союзник. Неуместное слово «друг» стёрлось из памяти, как неудачный карандашный набросок. Он всё равно не укрепился на листе её сознания, об этом наброске она не горевала. А парня решила оставить в покое, у неё были важные дела, она слышала кожей зов из гостевой зоны.  
Словно для шоу, ей под ноги бросилась ковровая дорожка. И Шестая пошла вперёд. В глаза лезли уродливые существа за столами. Жирные, безмозглые, но упрямые. Да, теперь она вспомнила. Что ненавидит их!  
Шестая шевельнула пальцами и вдохнула смрадный запах первого Гостя. Он пах отвратительно, зато много. Да, этого запаха так много, что она могла бы наесться одним только запахом. Он рухнул к её ногам, словно обезвоженный. Но то, что она с ним сделала, много страшнее. Она чувствует силу, которая позволит мановением руки перестроить тут всё, одним дыханием уничтожить всех, к кому она питает ненависть. Ещё более зловонный аромат. Она вдыхает и его, и хотя начинает мутить, слегка подташнивать, она идет дальше и улыбается. Водоворот из мыслей не стёр одной важной вещи: они все пытались её убить, сожрать. Вот так, теперь она сожрёт их!

Кто-то подёргал Беглеца за рукав. Опустив глаза, он увидел сразу трёх Номов, топчущихся рядом.  
— Зачем вы тут, малыши? — спросил он, и тут же пожалел о сказанном. Пять минут назад он был таким же, он должен был и остаться таким. И что он им говорит теперь? Беглец присел на корточки. Один из Номов, вероятно тот, что уже дёргал его за рукав, потянул за штанину.  
— Вы хотите идти? — удивился Беглец. Что заставило их игнорировать страх и прийти сюда, более того, желать двигаться дальше? — Но, друзья, это очень опасно. Я сам уже не уверен, что выберусь живым.  
Только он произнёс это вслух, как понял одну важную вещь. Неважно, что им управляет: страх или смелость. Нужно подумать о том, чего он хочет и как этого достичь. Вернуть Шестую? Точно не отсиживаясь в кустах! Сбежать? Снова не здесь. Остаться тут навсегда?.. Этого Беглец не желал, ему осточертело это место, с его гнетущей аурой, вечным скрипом и пылью, с постоянной опасностью и риском быть съеденным. А главное: он так устал чувствовать себя ничем, пылинкой, которая пытается вылететь с книжной полки.  
— Спасибо, друзья, — он потрепал одного из Номов по колпаку. — Не уверен, что смогу вам помочь. Вряд ли это возможно, — он запнулся. Довольно мерзко говорить такое. Наверное, они даже не понимают, что он избежал их участи, а они останутся такими до конца существования. Он собирался сказать что-то ещё, но не решился. Просто взглянул на их весёлые фигурки и вышел из своего укрытия.


	5. Глава 5. Вихрь и две дороги

Шестая пировала. Она праздновала своё исцеление. Да… эту боль, когда тебя сворачивает и разъедает изнутри, она не забудет. Она просто не имела возможности есть вволю, а теперь она может. И Шестая ела. Втягивала в себя, как вермишель, солёные и затхлые сущности этого коридора. Не так уж мало их здесь было, пока она не пришла. Они, глупые, пытались нападать и бежать. И Шестая, когда-то маленькая и пугливая, теперь словно обрела себя заново.  
Свобода пьянит и смывает тяжёлым потоком все воспоминания, и Шестой уже всё равно, куда стремиться, куда лететь. Важно лишь наслаждение собственным судом и своей силой, которой ей всегда так не хватало. И вдруг её отвлекло какое-то движение. И запах…   
«О да!», — Шестая потянула носом, распахнув глаза, словно очнувшись. Зачем ей эти гнилые твари, когда есть такой деликатес, такая чистота! Она повернулась, и что-то внутри шевельнулось, как будто бы живое. Напротив неё, внешне словно сжавшись, стоял мальчик с упрямым взглядом исподлобья.  
Шестая медленно наклонила голову. Удивительно, она на голову его выше и смотрит свысока, он такой маленький и слабый, что даже смешно. Вдруг в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Какая-то неуловимая ассоциация проскользнула в отравленном сознании, Шестая попыталась зацепиться за неё, но она так и висела, как забытый сон.  
— Ты помнишь меня? — с какой-то жёсткой прямотой спросил мальчик.  
Шестая не ответила, она всё ещё пыталась понять, кого же ей напоминает этот забитый паренёк.   
«Кого же, кого…» — металась она, прищурившись и всё пристальнее вглядываясь в его фигуру.  
— Я… я не знаю, что сказать, — прошептал он почти неслышно. Шестая разобрала слова, но совсем не поняла смысла, он её не трогал.   
— Шестая, это твоё имя. Имя, которое ты носила не так давно. Пожалуйста, вспомни! Мы с тобой были… мы друзья, слышишь! — его голос резко обрёл силу и ударил по ушам. Шестая вздрогнула, отвлеклась, обратила внимание не на него самого, а на смысл его слов.  
Друзья? Знакомое слово. Шестая мотнула головой, она не хочет рассуждать об этом, она хочет есть. Этот мальчик пахнет так ярко и чисто, что хочется его вынюхать всего. Она готова протянуть к нему руку, чтобы ощутить этот запах ярче, громче, острее. Но он ошарашил её, сам двинувшись навстречу. Он дрожал, но шёл, Шестая даже шагнула назад, неуверенная, чего можно ожидать. Впрочем, он же явно её боится, зачем идёт тогда! Или весь секрет в этом чудном слове «друзья»?..  
— Ты сорвалась... да, ты сама сказала, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал мальчик. Новая эмоция странных высоких нот отразилась в этой дрожи и ударила по Шестой. Она тряхнула руками; чёрный вихрь скользнул между пальцев; что-то больно резануло в животе.  
— Но я не знаю никого сильнее, чем ты. Самоконтроль, умение держать боль в узде, стойкость — вот твои качества, которыми не обладает больше никто, — он убеждённо говорил, глядя в темноту под капюшоном. — Значит, искушение было столь велико, что никто бы не справился. Я не виню тебя ни в чём.  
— Я не виновата, — повторила Шестая с механическим удивлением.  
— Нет, просто так сложилось. Это бремя, которое ты несла… Я пытался разделить его с тобой — не вышло, — с горечью в голосе он опустил взгляд на её руку, висевшую вдоль тела. Шестая прислушивалась, пытаясь всё же решить, что он за непонятное существо такое. Разделённое бремя? Он говорит о том, что было раньше? Шестая попыталась вспомнить, она как-то не задумывалась о том, откуда всё взялось. Только помнила, как твари вокруг глумились над ней, как она ненавидит их… Ну конечно! Вот кого ей напоминает этот мальчик — её саму. Она такая же, дрожала постоянно всю свою жизнь, вот оно, её бремя. Но теперь она скинула его, больше нет той тяжести, ведь теперь ей легко! Она счастлива!  
Её скрутило. Острой иглой кольнула паника и отравила всё внутри. Шестую скрючило, как тогда, как всегда! Почему?! Ведь теперь она из другого теста, она не боится, она здесь главная!  
— Я Хозяйка! — крикнула Шестая, сжимая живот руками. — Я здесь главная, почему… так больно?!  
— Смотри на меня, — Беглец, да именно так его зовут, ну конечно, присел рядом с ней, — смотри в мои глаза.  
Шестая сосредоточилась на тёмно-синей радужке, и дышать стало легче. Она разжала пальцы.  
— Всё это время, — он говорил, протягивая к ней руки. Он коснулся жёлтой ткани, и чуть вздрогнул, задев чёрный сгусток былого вихря. Беглец словно обжёгся, но протянул и вторую руку. Он держал её за плечи. Их лица были на одном уровне. Как странно, ведь она могла поклясться, что была выше его и, даже согнувшись, смотрела сверху вниз.  
— Да, всё это время, я пытался помочь тебе утолить голод, — он говорил медленно и ровно. Шестая перестала отвлекаться на боль — она чувствовала её, но и его голос тоже. — Я не понимал, что это бесполезно, и не понял, даже когда Леди назвала голод ненавистью и проклятьем. Я понимаю теперь.  
— Я проклята, — кивнула Шестая, — это не изменить. Уж лучше я буду главной проклятой, чем вообще ничем.  
— Нет, нет! — замотал головой Беглец. — Всё всегда можно изменить. Это место — ужасно, но ты должна поверить мне, хорошо?  
— Верю, — неожиданно для себя сообщила Шестая. Она вдруг осознала, что нет тех запахов, что так манили её, что она снова ощущает себя маленькой и хрупкой, словно вся эта сила — наваждение. Или она в самом деле глотнула её?..  
Её затрясло. По телу прошлась судорога, она упала на пол, согнувшись, словно получив удар под дых. Беглец не смог удержать её, но закричал что-то. Она кое-как упёрлась коленями и руками в пол. Живот разрывало так, как никогда прежде. Ей хотелось разорвать что-то зубами, но одновременно начало и тошнить. Она открыла рот и начала глубоко дышать, и тут же от желудка поднялось что-то тяжёлое к горлу. Дыхание перекрыло, она ничего не слышала и не видела, только расплывчатое пятно пола. Шестая всё открывала рот, пытаясь сплюнуть всё. Её крутило.  
Она наклонилась, и её наконец стошнило чем-то чёрным и мерзким. Эта чернильная клякса расползалась по полу, а её всё рвало. Сквозь пелену прорвался голос Беглеца, он всё кричал что-то, поддерживал её, чтобы не упала. По коже танцевал озноб, горло драло, как наждачкой, но в животе стало чуть легче.  
Шестая не успела прийти в себя, а Беглец рванул её за руку, помогая подняться. Голова кружилась, она плохо соображала: что произошло, что они бегут и куда бегут, и почему с её дождевика капает какая-то чёрная дрянь. Шестая с трудом повернулась, и её снова чуть не стошнило: перед глазами замелькали пятна. За ними на полу растекалось чёрное пятно, но оно быстро трансформировалось в новую воронку смерча и поднималось в воздух с пола.  
— Что это? — пробурчала Шестая.  
— Тебе лучше знать, — сбивая дыхание, отозвался Беглец.  
— Сила? Сила Хозяйки?  
— Не разговаривай, беги! — оборвал её Беглец. Его, кажется, не интересовала природа чёрного вихря. Но куда, в таком случае, они бегут? Он вообще не может знать, как устроено это место и как сбежать! Шестая попыталась сфокусировать зрение, но картинка расплылась. Она несколько раз споткнулась, Беглец дёргал её за руку, вынуждая бежать дальше.  
Постепенно девочка начала понимать, что всё-таки происходит. Она покончила с Хозяйкой, и даже вернула Беглецу душу, раз он сейчас с ней, и даже сохранила себя. Хотя Шестая жмурилась, понимая, что она шагнула за грань дозволенного. Она могла балансировать до этого. Качаться. Терпеть боль или поддаваться ей. Но в этот раз вместе с избавлением она приняла такой бонус, что уже не была собой. Что это было: какая-то энергия, часть ложной души Хозяйки или абстрактная сила? Шестая не знала ответа. Но данное «нечто» уверенно летело за ними. Оно вихрилось, словно петушась. Эта чёрная клякса не гналась за ними принципиально, а как будто осматривалась и параллельно пасла их. Фора. Пока они бежали. Дети с маленькими ногами и без крыльев.  
Беглец вдруг остановился, как вкопанный. Шестая от неожиданности чуть не пролетела вперёд, но мальчик дёрнул её за руку, останавливая.  
— Теперь посмотрим, насколько безумен мой план…  
— У тебя был план? Почему не рассказал?  
— Если помнишь, ты была немного не в себе, — хмуро заметил Беглец. На его лбу образовались морщинки. Он о чём-то сосредоточенно думал. Шестая заглянула за угол и тут же спряталась обратно.  
— Жуть! Зачем мы пришли сюда? — она распахнула глаза и задрожала. Это место отпечаталось в её памяти парочкой кошмаров. Белый свет, ослепляющий на миг и навсегда.  
— Посмотрим, как подействует на эту штуку.  
— Но она же нематериальна! — в отчаянии зашептала Шестая, ощущая липкий зов преследователя. — Оно же не превращает воздух ни во что!  
— Теперь поздно об этом думать, — шикнул Беглец. — И потом… Чутьё подскажет путь.  
Поколебали ли её доводы друга или нет, Шестая не поняла. Впрочем, она согласилась, что поворачивать некуда. Свет за углом потух, и дети тут же кинулись в другой конец комнаты. Беглец шустро добежал до прикрытия в виде тележки, обернулся. Шестая чуть отстала. Сердце у него ёкнуло, когда она оступилась. Свет зажёгся. Шестая тоже это поняла, он отразился бликом и ужасом в её глазах. Беглец протянул ей руку. Он не раздумывал мучительно, что рука не нужна, а Шестая нужна. Он просто сделал это.  
Она схватилась за его руку, он дёрнул на себя, и в этот момент их накрыл свет. Рука онемела. Но не за раз. А как будто медленно стала чужой, отмирая и отбрасываясь за ненадобностью. Ладонь Шестой вмиг стала ощущаться как нечто сухое и неживое. Она похолодела.  
Но Беглец напряг окаменевшие мышцы, чувствуя, что вот-вот рука осыплется песком и его подруга тоже. Шестая оттолкнулась онемевшими ногами, хотя уже не ощущала этого. И в следующий момент она уже сжалась за тележкой, а Беглец растирал руку. Шестая мелко дрожала и бормотала что-то. Свет добежал до другого конца.  
— Нужно дойти до конца, — вздохнул Беглец.  
— Нет!  
— Что «нет»? — он даже удивлённо посмотрел на подругу.  
— Только не опять, только не опять… — она обняла колени и принялась раскачиваться, безумными глазами провожая снова зажёгшийся свет. — Мои ноги, их нет.  
Беглец сейчас мог подобрать тысячи разумных и успокаивающих слов, но не было времени говорить эти тысячи.  
— Слышишь свист? — наклонился он к девочке и страшно шепнул. Шестая подняла глаза, как будто прислушалась. — Это та чёрная дрянь, ищет нас. Либо луч справится с ней, либо придётся тебе. — Беглец упустил тот факт, что луч — лишь теоретическое решение.  
Шестая кивнула, хотя и чуть заторможено, но теперь Беглец собирался держать её за руку. Сзади раздалось шипение, словно масло на сковороде. К ним летел чёрный вихрь. Точнее, он летел к Шестой. Они взяли низкий старт и рванулись, как молнии-близнецы. Вихрь, взревев, кинулся вслед, развёртывая воронку торнадо. Беглец не оборачивался, Шестая тоже. Они видели только манящий конец пути, конец этой комнаты. А затем сзади усилилось шипение, оно стало раза в два громче и ударило по ушам; дети даже вздрогнули как от ожога. Добежав, они обернулись. Луч осветил вихрь и тот стал ещё чернее на свету. Он медленно, словно в желе, заметался, но движений не прекратил. Эта дёрганная конвульсия продолжалась, пока свет падал на его клубы.  
— Похоже, это ненадолго, — беспомощно пробормотала Шестая.  
И они, не сговариваясь, метнулись дальше, в следующий коридор.  
— Куда теперь? — сбивая дыхание спросила Шестая.  
— Обратно, — отозвался Беглец.  
Они и правда, выходит, делали крюк. Нужно пробежать ещё пару пролётов, проскользнуть мимо нежелательных персонажей, и они снова в гостевой зоне, а там мифический выход. Но там нет никакого выхода! Так твердило чутьё Шестой всё это время. Там дверь, но она не приведёт вас никуда, говорило ей шестое чувство. Шестая хмыкнула.  
— Ты чего? — Беглец так удивился, что сбился с шага.  
Шестая остановилась и прислонилась к стене.  
— Каламбурю в голове, — нервно хихикнула она. — Мне, Шестой, шестое чувство подсказывает, что за дверью ничего. Шестое чувство, понял?  
Беглец прыснул, и вот они оба смеются, как в последний раз, хлопая друг друга по плечам.  
— А что же тогда делать? — резко протрезвел Беглец. Хотя его голос дрожал и в уголках глаз ещё остались крохотные слезинки.  
— Не знаю, — серьёзно ответила Шестая. Они переглянулись, пару секунд смотря друг на друга. И снова заржали, как ненормальные. Смех Шестой быстро перерос в истерику и слёзы.  
Она не знала, что делать. Её душил страх и воспоминания о недавних событиях. Беглец тоже боялся, но лишь смерти. Вряд ли ему грозило повторное превращение в Нома. А вот Шестая боялась, что станет не собой, а кем-то иным, вроде Хозяйки, которая теперь словно восстала и опять смотрит на неё свысока.   
«Ну что, девочка, — смеётся она, — попробуешь сожрать саму себя?».  
— Мы можем выбраться иначе… — протянула Шестая. — Чрево, это место… Огромный корабль, верно?  
— По ощущениям, вроде, — кивнул Беглец.  
— В корабле должны быть шлюпки или батискафы! Ну, или ещё что! — Шестая сверкнула глазами, стирая с них тусклый налёт. — Нам просто нужно добраться до них!  
— Звучит логично, но где они? — Беглец раздумывал некоторое время, а затем протянул: — Впрочем, я догадываюсь, где.  
— Серьёзно? — Шестая скрестила руки на груди.  
— Ну, я только подумал об этом, — пожал плечами Беглец, — но зацепки серьёзней всё равно нет.  
Он оглядел коридор, попытался припомнить что-то. У него раньше плохо было с ориентированием. В таком месте он мог бы плутать целую вечность. Но опасность стимулирует память. Теперь он мог зваться почти профи в ориентировании на больших кораблях. По декору стен, пыли, качке — всяким мелочам он определял, в какой точке относительно искомой они находятся. Да, он определённо стал мастером в брожении по кораблям Ада.  
Шестая хотела что-то сказать, но её резко схватила боль. Беглец уже различал это на её лице за секунду до того, как её скрутит. Он поддержал её, напрягшись.  
— О чём ты подумала прямо сейчас? — с осторожностью спросил он, не отпуская её локоть.  
— С-с… — Шестая выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы. — Я подумала о том, что, если бы не эта чёрная дрянь, мы бы так не паниковали, не торопились бы, — Шестая начала опять впадать в истерику, её голос сорвался и ускорил темп. Её ещё сильнее скрючило, она согнулась настолько, что почти падала. — А-а, как я ненавижу места вроде этого!  
— Остановись! — с грубоватой резкостью оборвал Беглец. — Слушай меня.  
Шестая подняла голову. В её глазах опять плясала свой дикий танец боль, но она послушно доверилась ему.  
— Ненависть невозможно насытить, перестань её плодить, — он вложил в свой голос всё убедительные и умоляющие нотки, на которые был способен. — Просто отпусти. Это место… Не оно виновато во всех бедах. И ты не сможешь наказать его сильнее, чем само его существование.  
— Хорошо, не место! — огрызнулась Шестая, с неё слетела сонная доверчивая заворожённость. — Хозяйка, эта мерзкая тварь, которая управляет всем, ненавижу её!  
— Но её уже нет! — в отчаянии выкрикнул Беглец. Он заметил, как Шестая уже почти падает на колени от боли, её глаза помутнели. Он уже даже не был уверен, что подруга слышит его. Они спешили — вот-вот выберется из той губительной комнаты чёрный вихрь, а Шестая тратит время на свой неутолимый голод. Она уже бешеными глазами смотрела на него. И Беглец с радостью бы вновь пожертвовал ей всего себя, если бы это помогло. Но теперь он знал, что не поможет, и старался вытащить её из этой трясины ненависти.  
— А Гости? Жирные ублюдки, кот… — Шестая будто захлебнулась.  
— Твоя ненависть ничего не изменит! — уже отчаиваясь, Беглец присел рядом с ней. — Отпусти это, я тебя прошу! Ради себя, отпусти!  
Она чуть расслабилась, как будто голод чуть ослабил поводок.  
— Но… как это? Я держусь наплаву только благодаря этой ненависти, сколько себя помню.  
— Это не правда, тебя только сильнее затягивает… — Беглец осёкся. По коже словно пробежался сквозняк. Из глубины коридора донёсся свист. Это догонял их чёрный вихрь. Беглец до конца не был уверен, как именовать его про себя: уважительным «вихрь», уничижительным «клякса», признать абстрактной силой или душой Хозяйки.  
— Ты прав, — неожиданно прохрипела Шестая. Будто что-то щёлкнуло в её голове. Девочка поднялась, распрямилась и смахнула пот со лба — её ладонь стала мокрой. Она тяжело дышала, но глаза больше не заволакивала мутная пелена, её кулачки сжались. Беглец невольно улыбнулся. Она восхищала его. Вихрь из непонятной силы приближается, и с ними прямо сейчас произойдёт что-то ужасное, а он стоит и улыбается.  
— Тебе уже не больно? — уточнил он.  
— И я даже не хочу сожрать своего друга, — ухмыльнулась девочка.  
— Ты выглядишь так радостно, словно у тебя есть план и мы не умрём в мучениях через полминуты.  
— Все, кто существуют здесь, — жалкие создания. Они слабее меня, слабее тебя и уж тем более слабее нас с тобой. Так что я легко справлюсь с этими, — она брезгливо кивнула в глубь коридора, — остатками…  
Беглец не смел выразить сомнения в силах своей подруги и не смел напоминать ей о том, что «остатки» в прошлый раз справились с ней самой, едва не подчинив. Но Шестая так уверенно вздёрнула подбородок, так решительно сверкнула глазами в сторону приближающегося свиста, что нельзя было ей не поверить. К тому же, бежать уже поздно, они не успеют добраться до шлюпок. Возможно, решительная встреча со страхом — единственный вариант.  
Беглец, держась поближе к стене, отошёл подальше. Неизвестно, что отрикошетит от такого столкновения. Свист, от которого скручиваются уши, усилился резко. В комнату влетел чёрный вихрь. Он звучал злостно, по-звериному бешено. Шестая только хмыкнула. Беглец не видел её лица в тот момент и не мог сказать, пытается ли она себя подбодрить или настолько не колеблется. Она расставила руки, словно готовясь обнять заблудшую душу. Вихрь будто споткнулся от неожиданности, но тут же сгустился и ринулся навстречу. Он закрутился кольцами вокруг Шестой, как удав, желающий задушить её.  
У Беглеца на миг дрогнуло внутри, показалось, что Шестая снова растёт и повторяет тенью фигуру Леди. Но девочка обернулась, и он выдохнул: её фигурка осталась прежней, хотя и лицо даже сквозь тень капюшона казалось сосредоточенным. Она опустила голову ниже, и Беглец уже не мог рассмотреть выражения, но детально представил её закушенную губу и лихорадочно блестящие глаза. Шестая вдруг согнулась, как от удара в душу. Неужели снова ненависть? Беглец судорожно пытался придумать, что делать ему. А если подруга не справится? Вон, как она трясётся, словно в припадке смеха. Если её вырубить, это поможет? Или он должен не мешать ей? А вдруг прямо сейчас она пытается кричать: «Беги!», — потому что уже не справляется с концентрацией черноты. Он вжался в стену, глядя, как она скрючивает пальцы, будто стараясь удержать сыплющийся песок.  
Привычная качка вдруг стала для Беглеца какой-то иной. Корабль словно затрясся изнутри, но из-за гигантских размеров это чувствовалось слабо. Шестая же будто впала в ритм, она твёрдо упёрлась ногами в пол и напряжённо «дожимала» руками невидимые рычаги.  
— Шестая?.. Это ты делаешь?..  
Она мотнула головой с явным усилием, и Беглец расценил это как согласие.  
— Но зачем, прекрати! — он кинулся к ней, думая, что она всё же не справилась. Но тут корабль качнулся ещё сильнее, а затем дрогнул так ощутимо, что Беглеца отшвырнуло к книжному шкафу. Он цепанулся локтем об угол и зашипел, а Шестая вдруг вскинула голову и глубоко, шумно вобрала в лёгкие воздух. Это даже сложно было назвать вдохом, она жадно проглотила кислород и выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы. Вместе с выдохом светлел её дождевик, утекали, растворялись чёрные струйки. Они не утекали в пол, не впитывались в ковёр, не испарялись. Что с ними происходило? Шестая словно впитывала их, но не менялась. Беглец сказал бы, что это невозможно, ещё пять минут назад. Может ли быть такое, что она очищает эту чёрную субстанцию, будь это сила или душа?  
Беглец смотрел во все глаза, как его подруга становится всё светлее и светлее под грохот корабля. Что-то шло не так, корабль словно волновался, а Шестая становилась всё более светлым пятном на фоне замызганных стен. Беглец бы даже сказал, что дождевик его подруги начал бледно светиться. А потом всё резко кончилось.   
Шестая упала на колени.   
Снова обыкновенная девчонка. Она жадно глотала воздух. Беглец подошёл и помог подняться. Он двигался с осторожностью, всё опасаясь Шестой. Но она подняла голову, на её лицо упал свет, и сразу исчезли все сомнения. Ни острой жажды, ни дикого голода, но она всё ещё была собой.  
— Что произошло?  
— Чрево, — просто сказала Шестая, — идёт ко дну. Идём, нам нужно торопиться.  
Беглеца словно пригвоздило к месту. Её слова прозвучали в голове абсурдным звоном.  
— Это сделала ты? — тихо спросил он.  
— Да, — Шестая, поймав его серьёзный взгляд, ответила так же серьёзно. — Эта сила… всё же как-то связана с Хозяйкой. Перехватив контроль, я дотянулась до чего-то важного на корабле и сломала. Теперь он идёт ко дну. Но я не знаю, сколько у нас времени, лучше поторопиться.  
— Я-то думал, ты покончишь с ненавистью! — выкрикнул Беглец, махнув рукой. Шестая, которая уже сделала несколько шагов по коридору вздрогнула и обернулась.  
— Ты чего?.. Я-я… Не в ненависти дело! — от неожиданного срыва Беглеца она растерялась и тут же огрызнулась. — При чём тут это? Я нашла способ покончить со всем!  
— Покончить… — хмыкнул Беглец. — Разве не именно это есть ненависть? Просто жалкая месть!  
Его кулаки сжались, какая-то мысль довела его до такого состояния, что он угрюмо опустил голову и смотрел на Шестую исподлобья.  
— Да что с тобой! — беспомощно пролепетала Шестая, не узнавая друга. — Это не месть вовсе. Но то, что творится здесь, нужно прекратить!  
— Да, верно, — горьким эхом отозвался Беглец. — Заодно прекратить существование всех тех, кто живёт здесь.  
— Если они и это место исчезнут, всем станет лучше. Не будет больше детей, которых украдут и съедят или ещё хуже. Станет меньше загубленных здесь душ.  
— Их уж точно станет меньше, ведь ты уже списала их со счетов!  
Шестая на пару секунд замолчала, пытаясь понять, о чём он говорит. Под полами что-то барахлило, как ржавый механизм. Шестая не была уверена, как действительно работает Чрево: корабль со своими двигателями или организм с деталями машины, но она точно знала, что Чрево умрёт в каком-то смысле.  
— Номы… — вдруг поняла Шестая, — ты про них.  
— Неужели вспомнила, что в мире есть кто-то, кроме тебя, кто ни в чём не виноват? — Беглец отвернулся. — Впрочем, тебя-то как раз нельзя назвать такой.  
Шестая отшатнулась. Ощущение было, словно друг наступил на неё, придавил к земле. Заныло в груди. Шестая не двигалась, не смея напомнить о том, что они спешат. Да, она совсем забыла про Номов. Но… в глубине души она уже задумалась о том, что для них это тоже было бы освобождением. Их души не вернуть, теперь она знала наверняка. Душа Беглеца была отнята так недавно, что не растворилась в той силе и не забыла сама себя, но души остальных детей слишком давно покоились во тьме. Они стремились только вырваться, и когда это удалось, они уже не помнили себя. Они навсегда потеряны. Возможно, для всех этих Номов так будет лучше.  
— Я и правда о них не подумала, — с осторожностью сказала она, подбирая слова. Но Беглец её перебил:  
— …но делать ничего не собираешься, так?  
— У нас нет времени… — умоляюще протянула Шестая. — Я не знаю, уйдёт ли Чрево плавно под воду или взорвётся, уничтожившись в миг.  
— Тогда иди, — спокойно сказал Беглец.  
— Что? — Шестая была уверена, что он имел в виду, что-то другое. Нет, он не может бросить её вот так. И ради чего? Ради детей без души?  
— Ты достаточно хорошо ориентируешься в этом месте, — безразлично отозвался Беглец, словно не об их судьбе шла речь. — Ты найдёшь спасительный выход.  
— А ты? — всё ещё не веря, спросила Шестая.  
— А я попытаюсь добраться до Убежища, — бросил через плечо Беглец, — пока не поздно.  
— Но…  
Шестая оборвала себя. Беглец двинулся по коридору, ссутулившись и сжав руки в кулаки. Так сильно злился?   
«Попробовать пойти с ним? — спрашивала себя Шестая. — Я не хочу его терять ни из виду, ни вообще!». Она открыла рот, чтобы крикнуть: «Подожди, я с тобой!», — но осеклась. Может, он просто использовал такой предлог. Он ведь напрямую сказал, что она ему противна, что сделанное ею не забыто. Что она виновата. Может, ему просто хотелось разминуться с ней наконец? Тогда бессмысленно тянуть с этим, лучше позволить ему сделать этот выбор. И Шестая тоже отвернулась, побрела по коридору дальше. Она не заметила, как на секунду остановился Беглец, но не обернулся, покачал головой и ускорил шаг.


	6. Глава 6. Вода и обвалы

Свернув за угол, мальчик перешёл на бег. Он тихо, но быстро крался по узким дырам в стенах, искал вентиляционные решётки, чтобы туда влезть и быстрее добраться до убежища Номов. Его вело привычное чутьё, так что он ни на мгновение не замедлился и не стал менять маршрут. Он, как и Шестая, чувствовал изменившийся ритм качки. И это беспокоило, заставляло идти быстрее, нервничать, терять осторожность. Раз он едва не попал в расставленную для крыс ловушку, но вовремя заметил приманку. Это всегда выдаёт ловушку, и Беглец не попался. Вот только его всё больше отвлекали грохот под ногами и мысли о Шестой. Зачем он её оставил? Ведь она его подруга. Они так много пережили, чтобы просто… разойтись в такой момент.  
Но в тот миг ему показалось, что она думает только о себе и о мести, о так называемой «высшей справедливости». Мелькнула мысль, что Шестая считает себя вправе решать, кому пора умереть. И он снова и снова вспоминал, как она была способна убить, чтобы только утолить голод. Не так важно, на кого направлена ненависть — виноват тот, кто попался. Эта жестокая логика вновь и вновь заставляла его сжимать кулаки и двигаться быстрее. Неужели в таком месте, когда ужасов кругом и так тьма, нужно становиться одним из них и терять всё человеческое? И не просто человеческое — детское! Да! Они ведь дети, разве они должны рассуждать так?  
Беглец представлял Шестую и прокручивал в голове, как она бросает всех маленьких забавных существ на смерть, чтобы «покончить». Ради завершения личного кошмара она готова заставить заснуть навсегда всех!  
Беглец не представлял боль, которую она терпела всё это время, не представлял её жизни, её опыта, который, возможно, преследовал её по ночам. Беглец просто знал, что не хочет обрекать на смерть тех, кто приютили его, когда он был беспомощен, растерян и лишён частички себя. Разве так сложно спасти всех?  
Дорога до Убежища слишком длинна. Под ногами тарахтело всё громче, а Беглец всё ещё не приблизился к цели. Из раздумий его вырвал крысиный писк. Беглец оглянулся и в стене обнаружил прогрызенную дыру. Крысы лезли из неё и бежали, бежали прочь. Знают ли они способ уйти отсюда? Вряд ли: корабль не приставал к земле со времени приёма новых гостей. А других путей для крыс нет. Если только крыса — не человек.  
Что примечательно, нора достаточно велика, чтобы вместить ребёнка вроде него. Он не колебался. Не так много вариантов, чтобы срезать путь, а если он не успеет, то не спасёт ни Номов, ни себя. Он нырнул в крысиный ход и пополз, доверяя своему чутью. Оно редко его подводило, и мальчик надеялся изо всех сил, что оно не подведёт и в этот раз. Он с горечью думал о том, что Шестая, вероятно, уже выбралась с тонущего корабля. Всё же ему было жаль, что их пути разошлись так.

Шестая замерла, уставившись в одну точку. Вот он — безопасный способ выбраться отсюда, перед ней. Не чутьё привело её сюда. Шутки про «шестое чувство у Шестой» так и оставались шутками, ведь интуиция подсказывала ей что-то очень редко. Шестой помогли крысы. Стремясь покинуть тонущий корабль, они спускались всё глубже и глубже. Помня о рассуждениях Беглеца, Шестая тоже решилась следовать в глубь Чрева. Чем ниже опустишься, тем вернее найдёшь секретные пути спасения. Шестая карабкалась по трубам не хуже любой крысы. Перемазавшись, пару раз свалившись со скользких труб, она всё же не упустила мохнатых животных и спустилась достаточно быстро.  
И вот теперь не смеет сдвинуться с места. Перед ней висели не шлюпки, не плоты, а маленькие копии Чрева. Конусообразные башни, неизвестно как управляемые. Они позволят находиться и под водой, и над ней, а поместиться туда могли пять Шестых и столько же Беглецов при наличии только двух мест. Интересно, они предназначены для эвакуации работников? Вряд ли Гостей… Эти сюда бы не влезли, да и они слишком тупы и никчёмны. Хозяйка Чрева их не ценила. Впрочем, и работников она не ценила тоже… Мини-лайнеров всего несколько, но про них, наверняка, все давно позабыли.  
Здесь же и запасной люк, чтобы убраться отсюда. Шестая не была уверена, что сможет управлять таким чудом, если техника чуть сложнее, чем «дёрни за рычаг». Но не это останавливало её. Где-то, далеко отсюда, но в этом же громадном Чреве, пытается добраться до Номов её друг, которого она бросила. Какая, чтоб его, разница, что он про неё думает и что сказал? Она смеет называть его своим другом, но бросает? Шестая сжала кулаки. В животе что-то шевельнулось, и она панически убеждала себя, что бушующее внутри чувство — решительность, а не ненависть.  
Разобравшись, как влезть, он села за руль, осторожно коснулась его. Кресло было для неё велико, приходилось удерживаться на самом краю, чтобы доставать до пульта управления.  
«Спокойно, — сказала она себе, — я справлюсь». Даже в голове голос неубедительно дрожит. Дрожит и всё вокруг, Чрево не просто тонет — оно погибает, захлёбывается. Догадки Шестой оказались верны: проклятый лайнер не просто погрузится в пучину неизвестного ей моря, он попросту прекратит существование. И придётся приложить все силы, чтобы не сделать этого вместе с ним. Найти нужный канал. Глубины… Шестая много бы отдала, чтобы просто открыть люк. Иррационально, но на самом деле, она отдала всё, чтобы его не открывать.

Если когда-то давно Беглец и пребывал в уверенности, что крысиные норы — чистенькие ходы со спальнями, теперь-то это выветрилось из его головы напрочь. Он перемазался и не раз вляпался в крысиные фекалии. Хуже того, чутьё не спасало его от некрепких полов и дыр в стенах. Он несколько раз проваливался через трухлявое дерево вниз и в стороны. Выкатывался кубарем прямо на кухню, прямо к стойке с ножами. Но, что удивительно, все комнаты, куда он ни попадал, оказывались пустыми. Но не заброшенными, а словно только что оставленными. Краем уха Беглец постоянно слышал фоновой шум, заглушённый стенами и потолками топот, чьи-то басы. Похоже, весь этот губительный водоворот втянул в себя, как вермишель, всех здешних обитателей.  
Беглец поёжился. Вот уже минут пять он ползёт наверх, как на крысиный чердак. Руки устали, ладони успели покрыться свежими мозолями. Чтобы сосчитать все занозы, собранные им, пришлось бы утопиться вместе с Чревом. Беглец сам стал как крыса — серый, грязный, с розовыми больными лапками. Сначала скрипнула под коленом доска. Он не обратил внимания, измотанный однообразием дороги. Затем затрещала фанера под рукой. Он остановился, прислушался. Ему показалось, что это шорох за стеной. Но звук не повторился, и Беглец передвинул ногу, перенеся вес тела на руки. Мостик из мусора, выдерживающий даже самых жирных крыс, промялся под Беглецом, и тот рухнул вниз. Царапнув ладони о край в попытке зацепиться, мальчик растерялся и тут же шибанулся спиной о балку, потянулся к трубе, отдёрнул руки, обжёгшись.  
Голова кружилась, и Беглец никак не мог ухватится за что-то. Удар при падении всё равно всегда оказывается неожиданным, даже если падаешь с осознанием, что он последует. Это падение выбило из лёгких весь воздух, из тела — весь его дух и что-то ещё, очень важное. Беглец лежал на какой-то куче и пытался вдохнуть. Но не выходило. Он глотал ртом спасительный кислород, но ничего не происходило, только рвущееся шипение. Глаза расширились, по коже зазмеился ужас.  
Беглец задыхался, хрипя из последних сил. Он не мог подняться, извиваясь, как червяк, и пытаясь скинуть пелену с глаз. И все бы потемнело для Беглеца навсегда, если бы его организм все же не вспомнил, как дышать. Воздух ворвался в его лёгкие ледяным вихрем, и мальчик закашлялся. Беглец перевернулся на четвереньки и с наслаждением кашлял, а потом дышал грязным серым воздухом.  
Придя в себя, он наконец взглянул, куда же его выбросило. Ладони перемазались чёрным, что, учитывая мозоли и царапины, не очень хорошо. Сфокусировав взгляд, Беглец понял, что свалился в огромную кучу угля. Повертев головой, он отметил знакомые детали: большую печь, неработающий лифт и даже несколько фигурок Номов, суетящихся вокруг.  
— Всё-таки добрался, — облегчённо выдохнул мальчик. Так хотелось снова упасть на мягкий уголь и отрубиться. Болело всё: мышцы от ползания по крысиным норам без передышки и бега, спина от падения, кожа на месте царапин и содранных мозолей. Как же хотелось оказаться в безопасности и без обязательств!  
Но гора угля дрожала от исходящих из глубин Чрева вибраций и грохота. Номы вокруг бегали, как будто в панике. В то же время их было на порядок меньше, чем раньше. Беглец беспомощно скатился вниз, разбросав кусочки угля в разные стороны.  
— Друзья, помните меня? — без особой надежды спросил он, присев на корточки. Номы не обратили на него внимания, кроме одного. Он не бегал туда-сюда вместе со всеми, а сидел где-то в тени. Теперь он с опаской вышел и подбежал к мальчику.  
— Привет, — неуверенно сказал Беглец. — Я вас не очень различаю, но я был здесь в подругой. Я был таким же как вы некоторое время…  
Сказав это, он понял, что, наверное, говорит слишком быстро и непонятно. Однако Ном неожиданно оживился. Он подпрыгнул на месте то ли оттого, что понял, то ли потому, что Номы часто так делают, а затем присел на корточки, копируя позу Беглеца. Мальчик вздохнул.   
«Нет, объясниться с ними…» — он не успел закончить мысль. Ном показал свои маленькие ладошки и неожиданно сложил их таким образом, что это стало напоминать…  
— Зажигалка! — выкрикнул Беглец, поражённый догадкой. — Да, зажигалка принадлежит моей подруге.  
Он вспомнил чёрно-белые кадры, где Шестая освещает их маленьким пламенем зажигалки и показывает пальцем на детские тени. Ном наклонил голову, а затем, указав на Беглеца, жестом обозначил вспышки света.  
— Что?.. — озадаченно пробормотал тот. — У меня нет зажигалки, она осталась у Шестой.  
Но Ном требовательно тянул ладонь, как бы прося что-то отдать.  
— Может, фонарь? — предположил Беглец. — Держи.  
Он неуверенно достал фонарик и протянул Ному. Вряд ли он его сломает. Но в то же время Беглец как будто нервничал, что пришлось передать эту важную вещь в руки Ному. Однако тот бережно держал двумя ручками фонарик и рассматривал его в каком-то немом умилении. Под колпачком как всегда ничего не было видно, но Беглецу показалось, что маленькие плечики Нома вздрагивают. Мальчику нужен был фонарь, но у него почему-то вырвалось:  
— Хочешь, оставь себе. Дарю.  
Ном поднял головку, и Беглец впервые увидел лицо такого существа. Оно на пару секунд поразило его своей неорганичностью. Маленькое детское личико с абсолютно детскими эмоциями было покрыто паутинкой морщин, как у старушки. Сморщенное, с великоватой кожей оно смотрелось противно, но в то же время невероятно трогательно. Ном покачал головой и протянул фонарик обратно. Беглец заметил блеск на его глазах и механически принял фонарик. А Ном снова опустил голову и спрятался за колпаком. Беглец не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как протянуть руки и обнять маленького гномика.  
Резкое усиление грохота в комнате заставило Беглеца встрепенуться. Если он хочет спасти их, то должен для начала собрать. И мальчик знал, что это непросто. Он свистнул, привлекая внимание, Номы повернулись к нему, замедляясь. Мальчик попытался им говорить что-то, как этому, первому, который теперь спокойно стоял рядом, но не вышло. Номы быстро потеряли к нему интерес. Однако его первый здешний знакомый подёргал его за штанину и изобразил свист. Беглец послушно свистнул ещё раз, а этот Ном высоко подпрыгнул и шумно топнул ножками об пол. Тогда Номы снова зашевелились, как муравьи в муравейнике, но теперь, заинтересованные, они подбежали к своему другу. Беглец не понял, как Номы общаются, но они сгрудились кружком и что-то молчаливо обсуждали. Как — осталось для мальчика загадкой, хотя уж он-то, побывав одним из них, должен был знать. Тогда Беглец подобрался поближе и обнял руками эту кучу Номов. Они зашебуршали и запищали, как котята, но стали кучнее.  
Беглец знал, куда идти, но дорога пугала его. При мысли, что придётся проделать весь этот путь, который он нарисовал в голове, внутри всё сворачивалось, как ёжик, и кололо. Но он всё же попытался объяснить Номам, что нужно идти за ним, и те вроде бы даже что-то поняли. Во всяком случае, послушно побежали следом. Каким-то образом, непонятным даже для себя самого, Беглец различал среди этой кучки цыплят того самого Нома, который показал своё лицо. Он словно и не отличался ничем, но Беглец точно знал, что это он. Все команды он говорил именно ему, смутно надеясь, что тот передаст своим друзьям. И то ли схема работала, то ли как-то иначе Номы понимали, чего именно он хочет, но всё шло гладко. До первых препятствий.  
Номы прыгали невысоко, не карабкались, не подтягивались. Беглецу пришлось при первых же появившихся нагромождениях клеток, которые упали наверняка из-за тряски, перекидывать каждого Нома отдельно.  
Это длилось, как бесконечная пытка. Руки болели. Номы лёгкие, как куклы, но подкидывать каждого из них оказалось невыносимо. После приключения по крысиным лазам Беглецу хотелось лишь отрубиться, забыть об усталости, но он вновь плёлся по осточертевшим коридорам и с замиранием души слушал грохот из нутра Чрева. Шевелиться больно. После падения он так и вовсе отбил себе всё, что можно. Боль в спине не позволяла сгорбиться, а идти прямо Беглец был не в состоянии. Он не мог позволить себе передышку: Чрево уже горело в агонии, и скоро в нём не останется ничего живого. Он это знал.  
Несколько раз он механически пытался нащупать руку Шестой, чтобы успокоиться, но вспоминал, что её нет, и словно получал под дых. Что он ей наговорил…  
Пару секунд мальчик стоял неподвижно, в упор смотря на стену и ничего не делая. Его подёргал за штанину Ном. Тот самый — мальчик снова определил это.  
— Я не могу, — прошептал он, закрывая глаза. Прилечь бы, хоть на секунду. Ном покачал головкой, осмотрелся вокруг… и убежал куда-то.   
«Вот и он меня покинул», — пронеслось в голове под слоем тумана усталости. Беглец упёрся лбом в стену, не открывая глаз. Грохот под ногами становился тише, тише, пока не превратился в привычное жужжание над ухом и лёгкую вибрацию под ступнями.  
Он видел Шестую. Она не выбралась из Чрева. Её поймали, она попалась так глупо и не могла ничего сделать. Он смотрел, как она сворачивается на дне клетки в комок, прижимая руки к животу. От боли она не могла даже предпринять попытку побега. Беглец пытался добраться до неё, но вместо Шестой на дне клетки сидели несколько Номов, слоняясь туда-сюда. И чей-то чужой голос произнес: «Они не виноваты, в отличие от неё».  
Резкий бабах заставил его встрепенуться, полирнув шершавую пыльную стену. Он заозирался, спрашивая себя, где клетки и куда утащили Шестую. Но перед ним была только какая-то трухлявая доска, сваленная сверху и мостиком уложенная на проём в стене, до которого не могли допрыгнуть Номы. Зато теперь они шустро взбирались по дощечке наверх, и хотя она шаталась, всё же не ломалась.  
— Это ты придумал? — безошибочно выделив «того самого» Нома, спросил Беглец. Тот его, похоже, не понял, но подбежал и в который раз подёргал за штанину.  
— Спасибо, что мне не пришлось подкидывать всех, — вздохнул Беглец, — не уверен, что я справился бы.  
Ном то ли снова не понял, то ли проигнорировал его слова, настойчиво подталкивал к стене, очевидно намекая, чтобы Беглец и сам забирался. Тот послушно, но тяжело подпрыгнул, уцепился за край проёма и с трудом подтянулся. Руки налились болью, но мальчик всё же втащил себя в проём и повалился на пол. Раньше такое давалось ему легко, а теперь… Как же он устал…  
Номы тоже забрались, и Беглец повёл их дальше. До каналов, через которые он надеялся попасть в запасной отсек, оставалось недолго. Впрочем, ему ещё как-то придётся переправлять Номов по воде. Беглец тяжело вздохнул.

Темнота всегда была рядом с ним в этом месте. Кошмары всегда были с ним в этом месте. Даже когда он держал в руках фонарь, вокруг была темнота и монстры. Всегда с ним в этом месте. А ещё однажды появилась девочка в дождевике цвета солнца, которое он не видел так давно. И она была с ним всегда в этом месте. И хотя он всё ещё просыпался с криком, она была рядом. И он прошёл через это. И хотя она, казалось, не ценит его присутствие, не хочет знаться, она всё же была рядом. Её голодный блеск в глазах, её вечная жажда страшного, её ненависть были с ним. А ещё её помощь, её рука, её тепло. А теперь нет. Никто не смотрит на него, как хищник на жертву, никто не вгрызается в запястье и никого рядом с ним не рвёт темнотой. Отвратительно. Как же теперь ему отвратительно.  
Номы бегали и суетились: им было страшно. Неожиданно это стало раздражать. Он оказался не готов к тому, что нужно тыкать каждому маленькому человечку на нужный ход, не готов, что у его птенцов не будет никакой самостоятельности. Только грустно качал головкой «тот самый», умненький Ном, гладил его по коленке. А Беглец тихо плакал. Так, чтобы не было сильно заметно. Грохот в глубине Чрева достиг того уровня, когда его всхлипы заглушались и меркли, как будто их и нет.  
С потолка начала сыпаться труха. Ему на голову постоянно падали пауки, своими мерзкими лапками заставляя кожу подёргиваться и покрываться мурашками минут на пять. Хуже того, вместе с этим с потолка капала вода. Сначала по чуть-чуть, затем всё больше, напоминая грибной дождь. Как потоп мог начаться с верхних этажей, Беглец не знал, но его беспокоило, что доски пола становились влажными и скользкими. Когда они обходили свежую дыру в полу, один из Номов поскользнулся на плесневелых досках и рухнул вниз. Беглецу показалось, что он услышал только короткий писк. Он кинулся к провалу, посветил фонарём, позвал Нома, но никто не отозвался. Фонарь выхватывал из темноты только какие-то рыхлые очертания. С ним было ещё около полутора десятка Номов, он не мог терять времени и спускаться, им пришлось идти дальше. Номы словно и не заметили, что их стало меньше на одного. Только «тот самый» Ном грустно надвинул колпак на лицо, даже не повернувшись к Беглецу. Что-то заныло в груди, а в ушах всё ещё звучало эхо падения.  
Они шли по рушившимся на глазах коридорам, отскакивали от падающих канделябров и светильников. Беглецу сложно было контролировать такую толпу Номов, его глаза разбегались. Мальчик терялся.  
Затрещали балки под потолком. Номы вдруг потеряли организованность, удерживаемую с таким трудом, и забегали туда-сюда. Беглец попытался собрать их всех подальше от эпицентра угрозы, но слова не помогали, а схватить их всех разом у него не могло получиться. Беглец кинулся в угол комнаты, сбивая несколько Номов и утягивая за собой. А в следующий миг потолок рухнул. Грохот ударил в уши, оглушив на пару секунд, поднялась пыль, которая лезла в глаза и нос и заставляла кашлять. Несмотря на этот серый грязный заслон, Беглец поднялся и огляделся.  
Перед ним возвышалась гора досок и мусора, мальчик окликнул Номов, и они, на удивление, послушались и принялись вылезать из своих убежищ. Беглец начал пересчитывать их, а потом снова кричать, поднимать доски, искать остальных. Перед ним переминались с ноги на ногу только шесть Номов. Трёх из них он смог спасти сам, ещё трое укрылись самостоятельно, но где остальные… Он знал, впрочем, ответ. Завал не был очень плотным. Если его разобрать, они наверняка нашлись бы целые, хотя бы некоторые. Завал погрёб под собой больше половины его маленьких друзей, и Беглец не хотел оставлять их, даже не попытавшись сделать для них всё возможное.  
Однако оставил. В голове пронеслось, что если бы с ним была Шестая, он бы бросился разгребать завал, отшвыривать доски и балки. Он бы царапал руки, вымещая свою горечь. А она бы оттащила его, потому что нет времени, потому что надо спешить. А он бы вырывался и кричал, хотя бы пытаясь что-то сделать.  
Но Шестой нет. А он слышит её голос в голове: «Чтобы разобрать завал, даже при помощи Номов, придётся потратить около часа. Ты готов потратить его так?». Он слышит её голос, но оттащить его некому. И нет смысла делать вид, что пытаешься. Беглец сгорбился, морщась от боли в спине. Он отвернулся от завала, хотя его больной голове чудилось, как под ним что-то шебуршит и бьётся, как подбитая птица. Он окликнул оставшихся Номов, зацепился взглядом за «того самого» и про себя тихо порадовался, что этот Ном всё ещё с ним. Тот не посмотрел на мальчика, но стоял неподвижно, в отличие от других. И тоже, как и Беглец, не смотрел на завал.  
«А ведь это он помог двум друзьям спрятаться, — понял с горечью Беглец, — сейчас ему, как и мне, нелегко». В который раз мальчик почувствовал единение с этим маленьким существом. На миг ему стало легче. Он сделал шаг вперёд.  
Как ни мерзко было Беглецу признать это, но контролировать пять Номов было в разы легче. Их шаг ускорился. Подкидывания каждого из группы уже не занимало столько времени. Беглец даже приободрился, вслушиваясь в гибель раненого Чрева. Оно ещё умирало, держалось за последнюю возможность дышать. И Беглец надеялся, что они успеют уйти. В некоторых коридорах он слышал чужой топот и какие-то крики. Кто-то метался в соседних комнатах, которые мальчик желал поскорее пройти и не заглядывал туда. Впрочем, тело одного из Гостей они всё же нашли.  
Труп перегораживал проход, бесконечные складки растеклись по всему коридору. Беглец безумно хотел бы просто обойти, а не перелезать через жирное тело, надеясь, что оно всё же мертво и в то же время ненавидеть такие надежды. Отчего он умер? Жертва Чрева или других его обитателей? Этот вопрос пронёсся в голове Беглеца и никогда больше не посещал её. Мальчик просто старался забыть, как таращились на него помутневшие, мёртвые, но всё ещё голодные глаза чудовища, которое при жизни только ело, и больше ничего.  
Когда в комнатах стало холоднее, темнее и сырее, Беглец вспомнил о начале своего пути. О мокрой одежде и о том, как он дрожал, слушая бурлящую воду и гадая, в какой момент всё кончится. Когда у него не было определённой цели, ведь это место казалось бесконечностью, от которой не убежать, он чуть не потерял себя. Беглец вспомнил, как сводило судорогой ноги, когда он с помощью своих детских сил пытался уплыть от гадких морских тварей. Не было ничего больше: только он и кошмары. Чутьё вело его в ту сторону, и Беглец как никогда надеялся, что не ошибается. Если он не найдёт способа сбежать через каналы, останется только утопиться или отдаться Пиявкам, прежде чем Чрево окончательно сгниёт.  
А Номы проявляли беспокойство всё сильнее, пока они приближались к водам. Едва Беглец нашёл первый канал, они и вовсе отошли от него как можно дальше, прижавшись к стене. Внизу, на этаж ниже от них, мутно блестела вода. Нужно было спускаться. Обернувшись к Номам, Беглец на миг растерялся. Ему показалось, что «того самого» Нома нет, что они все одинаковые. Однако, присмотревшись, он выдохнул. Впрочем, ему было неспокойно. «Тот самый» Ном всё же немного изменился. Он жался к стене, как и остальные, хотя раньше, Беглец предположил, что он бы уже стоял рядом, у края.  
— А ты-то чего? — беспомощно спросил Беглец. — Тоже так сильно боишься воды?  
«Тот самый» Ном на секунду замер, потом помотал головкой, словно не понимая, о чём речь. Вдруг он встрепенулся и посмотрел на свои маленькие ладошки, присел на корточки и задрожал.  
— Эй, ты что? — Беглец так испугался, что тут же подскочил к маленькому другу. — Видимо, вы все немного боитесь воды. Но это ничего. Я спущусь первый и помогу вам.  
Он говорил быстро. Ном не понимал его. Остальные столпились вокруг них, качая головками туда-сюда, но не соглашаясь или отказываясь, а как будто танцуя. Беглец был уверен, что они не понимают, что происходит, в полной мере.  
И вдруг Беглец задумался, почему же его друг такой особенный. Чем отличается от остальных.  
— Твою душу… — прошептал мальчик, — забрали не так давно. Она ещё кружит где-то там, и ты не потерял ещё связи с ней, правда? И… — Беглец осторожно положил кончики пальцев на плечико Ному, — ты теряешь с ней связь. Всё больше отдаляясь, ты становишься, как и все они, так ведь?  
Ном вдруг повернулся к Беглецу и обнял, щекоча кончиком колпака мальчику нос. Номы не обнимали первыми, никогда. Они так не умели. Если только они Номы в полной мере. Беглец обнял его в ответ, не в силах сказать что-то ещё. Ему ведь ничем не поможешь. Даже побывав сам таким, Беглец не знал, каково оно: остаться Номом навсегда и отпустить свою душу. Он помнил только чёрно-белые картинки, но не свои ощущения. И он понятия не имел, каково это: медленно глупеть и осознавать это. Терять себя и мириться с этим. Беглец ничем не мог помочь своему маленькому другу и сейчас не имел права чего-то требовать от него.  
Каким-то образом нужно найти путь через эти затопленные канализации к запасным отсекам. Беглец несколько секунд помялся у обрыва.   
«А что, если там что-то острое? А если глубина не такая уж большая? — звучали в голове тошнотворные вопросы. — А если разобьёшься в лепёшку?» Если бы у него был выбор, предпочтительней был бы вариант по безопаснее. Но такого Беглец не видел. Поэтому он с разбегу прыгнул в тёмную бездну, не дав себе размышлять более. В тот же миг, как его ноги оторвались от пола и он полетел вниз, Беглец пожалел, что сделал этот последний необдуманный шаг. Он летел в воду, задержал дыхание, но уже мысленно прощал себя за такую глупую смерть.  
Ледяная вода ударила по телу, словно электроразряд. Он не удержался и открыл глаза, о чём тут же пожалел. Вода такая мутная, что не только ничего не разглядишь, но ещё и глаза начало щипать. Беглец не увидел опасности, никаких существ, но всё же предпочёл грести и бултыхать ногами, чтобы поскорее выплыть. Глотнув такого тёплого теперь воздуха, Беглец растерялся от ломоты в висках из-за резкой перемены температуры. В контрасте ледяная вода обжигала гораздо сильнее.  
Но за всем этим, однако, Беглец не забыл здешних правил. Он мигом забрался на плавучий ящик, с трудом удерживая равновесие и вспоминая, как трясся на похожем несколько дней назад и цеплялся за деревянные края. Он взглянул наверх. Номы смотрели на него, высунув свои колпаки за край.  
— Эй, друзья, — он неуверенно запнулся на этом слове. Хотелось сказать «малыши», но это было бы, наверное, неприятно. — Прыгайте по одному сюда. Только не слишком быстро, а я поймаю!  
Номы переглянулись между собой. Кажется, никто из них или не понял, что сказал мальчик, или боялся сделать требуемое.  
— Ну давайте же! — с отчаянием выкрикнул Беглец. Что он будет делать, если никто так и не решится? Наверх забраться уже не получится…  
Но его беспокойство разрешил один из Номов. Он привлёк внимание мальчика, пару раз подпрыгнув, и затем спрыгнул с края. Беглец быстро среагировал и поймал его над водой. Это оказалось не намного сложнее, чем ловить мяч, который тебе бросают из окна. Ном (разумеется, «тот самый») попрыгал на ящике, словно проверяя твёрдость. Беглец махнул рукой в надежде, что остальные Номы последуют. И они последовали. Они спрыгнули один за другим, и Беглец смог поймать всех, не уронив в воду. Правда, теперь ящик значительно опустился, да и места не хватало. Шесть Номов и один большой человек с трудом помещались на нем.  
— Итак… каков теперь план? — спросил сам у себя Беглец. У него-то плана не было. Отлично, они добрались до старой затопленной части канализаций. Как теперь добраться до нужных каналов, а по ним — до отсеков? На ящике?  
Мальчик вздохнул. Да, он шёл сюда без чёткого плана, полагаясь на чутьё. Он ждал трудностей. И сейчас никто не постелет ему ковровую дорожку.  
Беглец спрыгнул в воду. Ящик закачался, едва не скинув Номов, но выплыл чуть выше над уровнем воды. Беглец упёрся руками в край ящика и что было сил, а их оставалось совсем мало, заработал ногами. Ящик с Номами, как со спасёнными на плоту от потопа зайцами, понёсся по мутной воле.  
Пока плыть было возможно только в одну сторону, но что дальше? Чутьё, шестое чувство. Мальчик был уверен, что в трудный момент оно подскажет.  
Руки быстро затекли, вспомнилась недавняя усталость, и теперь она навалилась с новой силой. Ноги онемели в холодной воде и двигались с трудом. Ящик плыл всё медленней и медленней, пока не остановился. Беглец отпустил руки и уронил лицо в мутную ледяную воду. С трудом забравшись на ящик, он пробормотал:  
— Немного отдохнуть… — и опустил руки, позволив им свисать плетьми. Как бы он хотел присесть, а лучше лечь, но места так мало, что любое передвижение сбросит в воду пару Номов. Беглец не был уверен, как они относятся к воде, тем более, такой холодной. А ещё мальчику казалось, что если он присядет, то уже не встанет.  
Минутку постояв, Беглец решил не прыгать в воду снова, а сразу махнуть на другой берег. До него было метра три, но мальчик решил, что всё равно ничего не теряет. Присев и раскачавшись руками, он оттолкнулся и прыгнул. Бетонный край берега больно ударил его углом в живот. Беглец резко выдохнул и всё же смог удержаться на руках. Подтянулся, перекинул ноги по одной и перекатился. Он лежал, раскинув руки. И ничего, абсолютно ничего не могло бы быть сейчас лучше. Удивительно, что Номы не выказывали беспокойства. То ли давали ему время, то ли им было всё равно, где стоять и на что смотреть. Про себя Беглец больше склонялся к второму варианту и ненавидел себя за это.  
На новый берег Беглец перетащил всех Номов снова по одному. Они все смогли допрыгнуть так, чтобы он их поймал. Пожалуй, благодаря помощи одного из них, «того самого». Он придумал, как подсадить каждого и подкинуть, чтобы увеличить расстояние. Нашёлся и аналог ящика в новом канале — толстая доска, смотревшаяся как настоящий плот. Но была и одна вещь, которая беспокоила Беглеца. Дотянувшись рукой до воды и поболтав в ней пальцами, Беглец насторожился. Тёплая. Это скверно. Конечно, в такой воде он не замёрзнет и не будет потом, как сейчас, стучать зубами и переступать с ноги на ногу. Конечно, ему будет легче плыть. Вот только, если мальчику легче существовать в такой воде, то и любой твари.  
— Вероятно, этот канал каким-то образом затрагивают трубы… — протянул Беглец вслух. Он немного отогрелся и уже мог вести связный диалог. А не распугивать все дельные мысли, десять минут выговаривая «в-вер-р-роят-т-т-тн-но».  
— Что ж, выбора всё равно нет, — шепнул мальчик, надеясь, что это его оправдает. — Все на борт!  
Номы послушно пересели на плот. Беглец прыгнул в воду, схватился за край и поплыл. Впереди не было видно никаких берегов, лестниц, а только одинокие острова из мусора.  
Что-то его беспокоило. И Беглец с надеждой вслушивался в себя, надеясь, что это близость выхода. Он трезво осознал, что это не так, только когда по воде вокруг пошли круги. Беглец сглотнул. Внутри все засвербило и скукожилось. По воде прошлась мутная рябь, уже ближе. Мальчик не выдержал и вскарабкался на плот. Он давал хотя бы иллюзию безопасности, ведь его ноги не мелькали теперь в воде.  
— Так, нам придётся что-то придумывать… — дрожащим голосом пробормотал Беглец. Он тщетно пытался успокоиться. Он ещё помнил Бабулю, которую прикончил с таким трудом. Твари в воде быстрые и ловкие. Вода — их преимущество, а ребёнок в воде неуклюж, неловок и слаб. Беглец стоял ногами на плоту, таком нетвёрдом и ненадёжном, и ощущения были, словно он уже в воде. В тёплой, но тёмной, доходящей до горла, но желающей сомкнуться над его головой. По коже поползли мурашки, усталые ноги подкосились. Всё. Ещё секунда, и он сам прыгнет этой неведомой твари в пасть.  
И Беглец прыгнул. Не в пасть, конечно же. Он оттолкнулся от плота и прыгнул как можно дальше. Он не увидел, но своим чутьём беглеца от чудовищ почуял, что оно резко сменило направление. Выходит, его не так уж интересуют Номы… Пожалуй, это хорошо, он сможет это использовать.  
Мальчик плыл изо всех своих последних сил. Он стремился к островку из мусора и надеялся, что тот выдержит его вес и подводное существо не опрокинет его. Мышцы душила такая боль, что мальчику казалось счастьем остановиться хотя бы на миг, но это роскошь в таком месте. Сделай он это, и больше ему никогда не чувствовать боль. Беглец уже почти плакал, протягивая руку к берегу острова из хлама. Он вскарабкался по древесине и фанере, больно отозвались ранки на ладонях, но мальчик ликовал. Сердце билось в груди, ноги ныли и подгибались: он жил. Водная рябь дошла до мусорного острова и обогнула его. Тень под водой изогнулась и поплыла дальше.  
Беглец поднял голову. На его лице блестели слёзы, его захлестнула боль и радость, он забыл о Номах и о Шестой. На этот краткий миг, пока ноги взбивали пену в грязной воде, Беглец ощутил, что хочет жить где-то ещё. Самим собой, таким, какой он сейчас. Вдыхать чистый воздух, погружаться в прозрачную воду и попробовать на вкус весенние молодые почки с деревьев. Его охватила такая дикая жажда жизни, что показалось, он одним прыжком способен пробить стены и одним гребком переплыть океан, только бы встретиться с этой новой жизнью. Он смотрел в старый заплесневелый потолок и видел небо с белоснежной рябью.  
Но Беглец опустил голову. Перед ним на плоту толпились Номы, они оглядывались, словно потеряли его. Лишь один, «тот самый» повернул головку в его сторону и не вертелся. Он словно говорил: «Без нас добраться будет проще». И Беглец с ним соглашался: «Да, проще. Но если я поступлю так, кто я?». Ответ был прост, он его знал, как, наверняка, знал и «тот самый» Ном. Беглецом. Вот кем он станет.  
Мальчик осторожно спустился по покачивающимся частям островка к воде. Рябь кружила туда-сюда, не отплывая далеко. То ли её и правда не интересовали Номы, то ли она их просто не чуяла. Беглец не был уверен, что это за тварь, но это не занимало его в той же мере, как вопрос о её умерщвлении.  
Увы, но нет теперь телевизора, который можно свалить в воду. Нет никаких гигантских лезвий и смертоносных лучей. Единственная вещь, которая приносит здесь смерть, — тварь под водой.  
Чрево загрохотало, напоминая о том, что оно вообще-то умирает, и этот грохот отозвался в Беглеце раздражением. Когда вибрация под ногами утихла, по воде всё ещё расходились круги: с потолка в воду падали мелкие щепки и кусочки дерева. Беглец внимательно посмотрел на то место на потолке, откуда сыпалось больше всего. Балки там совсем прогнили. Возможно, это место следующего обвала, и ему стоит чуть помочь. Столб, уходящий в воду и поддерживающий потолок, тоже покрылся плесенью и потемнел. Беглец к таким столбам старался не приближаться, чтобы лишний раз не способствовать падению потолка. Но сейчас, похоже, это и предстояло устроить. В голове у мальчика родился довольно любопытный план. Однако он требовал больших усилий.  
Первым делом Беглец откопал в мусоре старый ремень, металлическую деталь и блёклую тряпку. Её мальчик испачкал в крови, обтерев ладони и ещё несколько ранок. Предположив, что тварь в воде реагирует либо на подводный шум, либо на запах крови, Беглец обернул деталь из металла в эту тряпку. Правда, могло статься, что монстр реагировал на что-то другое, — какой-нибудь запах души, например. Это бы серьёзно повредило плану. Беглец только мог надеяться, что тварь глупа и не прозорлива.  
Ремень Беглец обвязал вокруг себя, а свободный конец обернул петлёй. Ремень, видимо, на какого-нибудь здешнего гостя — очень длинный. Чтобы носить такой, не волоча по земле, Беглецу бы понадобилось обернуть его вокруг себя раз десять. Приготовившись снова прыгать в воду, мальчик размахнулся и запустил «приманку» в виде крови и металла далеко в сторону. До ушей донёсся всплеск. Беглец уставился на тень в воде. Напряжение не отпускало, держало в стальном капкане. Он даже задержал дыхание раньше необходимого. Но тень вильнула, развернулась и нырнула глубже за его подарком. Беглец не стал терять времени, прыгнул в воду и поплыл к плоту с Номами.  
Невозможно плыть бесшумно и заглушить запах ран, однако тварь почему-то не развернулась на полпути и не показалась в поле зрения. Это одновременно радовало и беспокоило. Беглец затянул петлю вокруг выпирающего сучка, привязав плот к себе, и поплыл к новому мусорному острову и прогнившему столбу, держащему потолок. Да, он не терял времени, но двигался медленно. Плот тянул его назад, плыть с ним оказалось труднее, чем он предполагал. Снова пробудилась боль в усталых ногах, ведь он не отдохнул и десяти минут. Снова захотелось остановиться, но ещё больше — бросить проклятое бремя, отвязать тяжеленный плот и вздохнуть спокойно. Беглец трижды проклял себя за опрометчивые решения, но всё равно тянул за собой чёртову доску, как вечное ярмо. Судя по звукам, Номы старались ему помочь, гребя или просто болтая в воде руками, и это была ещё одна вещь, которая не позволяла бросить всё.  
Он уже чувствовал кожей на затылке, как тёмная тень нагоняет их. Мальчик не мог знать, на каком она расстоянии от них, но ощущение близкой гибели подталкивало его. Он стремился к узкому проходу между слабым столбом и мусорным островом. Сзади послышался мощный всплеск, спину обожгло подавляющей волю силой, как раньше, как в кошмарах. Но Беглец уже провозил плот в нужном коридорчике. Снова плеснуло что-то сзади, а затем — спасительный треск дерева. Беглец позволил себе обернуться один единственный раз. Из воды показался серый хвост с грязными перепонками и зазубринами, будто кусками бритвы. Затем столб медленно повалился, а следом рухнула часть потолка.  
Беглец скинул ремень и вскарабкался на плот. Куски потолка падали в воду, душа и задавливая тень. Беглец вцепился в плот так, что побелели пальцы, но в тот же миг он понял, что это бесполезно. Его план сработал. Действительно сработал. Вот только одного не учёл Беглец — огромной волны, которая поднимется после такого обвала. На их крошечный плот шла стена воды, и Беглец, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что после такого шторма мало шансов выжить, рыбкой прыгнул в воду, стремясь уйти на глубину. Номов смело с плота в разные стороны. Плот щепкой закрутило и бросило в стену. Для волны это была всего лишь дощечка, крошка в канализационной пустыне. А песчинками в ней были и Беглец и каждый из Номов.  
Мальчик грёб вниз, смутно надеясь, что хватит воздуха выплыть обратно. Его тоже куда-то швыряло, лепило пакеты и прочий мусор на лицо, но ничего серьёзного. Когда шторм чуть утих, Беглец выплыл и глотнул воздуха, но его тут же накрыло снова. Волны накатывали, но мальчик раз за разом показывался над водой, чтобы вдохнуть. Наконец он смог плыть, ориентируясь на чутьё. Ухватился за что-то, подтянулся, перетащил тело на очередной островок мусора. Лёжа на спине, он тяжело дышал, пытаясь сообразить, что делать теперь. Вдруг очевидная, казалось бы, мысль пронзила мозг. Беглец подскочил, заозирался, но, конечно же, никого из Номов не увидел.  
То место, где они проплывали в момент обвала, теперь представляло собой нагромождение кусков потолка и столбов. Из-под такого не смог бы выбраться ни один монстр, но это почему-то не принесло Беглецу ни капли облегчения. Он пытался найти на других островках хотя бы одного Нома, но и все островки смыло и разбросало по всему пространству нескончаемой воды. Хотелось крикнуть, позвать, но Беглец осадил себя. Так он сможет привлечь только ненужное внимание, ведь Номы не реагируют на обычные окрики.  
«Но ведь никто из них не умеет плавать», — с горечью подумал Беглец, до боли вглядываясь в тёмную мутную воду. Никого. Он присел и обхватил голову руками. Неужели он снова один, неужели он совершил такую огромную ошибку, и теперь не осталось надежды?.. У единственного островка поблизости вдруг послышался всплеск — кто-то барахтался недалеко от него. Беглец подскочил, обернулся и облегчённо вздохнул. Рядом барахтался один из Номов, у него не получалось плыть, он только пытался держать голову и не опускаться под воду. Даже сейчас колпак не слетел с его головки, прикрывая лицо. Но Беглец всё равно с первого взгляда понял, что это «тот самый». По тому, как он пытался спастись, несмотря на безнадёжность положения, по тому, как плыл, не умея плавать.  
Мальчик кинулся к своему другу, протянул руки и вытащил его на свой островок из бутылок и грязного хлама. Ном дрожал, жался к Беглецу и явно был ошарашен всем, что произошло. Беглец обнял его, стараясь согреть. Ему самому не было холодно. Усталому телу было просто не до этого, потому что всё болело: усталые мышцы, синяки на спине и царапины на ладонях.  
— Я всё же не уберёг их, — сказал Беглец, вздохнув наконец, потому что мог излить кому-то свою душу. Ему так важно было сказать это живому существу, пусть Ном и не поймёт его. Наверное, он почувствует хотя бы интонацию…  
Ном крепче сжал ладошками свои плечики и затряс головкой. Может, он пытался утешить своего большого друга?  
— Да, — выдохнул Беглец. — Я бросил подругу, чтобы помочь всем, наговорил ей такого… А всё потому, что мне казалось: я способен вас спасти. Но оказался бесполезен, — мальчик закрыл глаза. — На самом деле, выходит, могу позаботиться только о себе.  
Ном в его руках затрепыхался, словно доказывая, что он всё ещё тут.  
— Нет, дружище… — Беглец шмыгнул носом. — Не стоит полагаться на меня. Я не смогу тебя уберечь. Это сложнее, чем я думал.  
Волны совсем утихли. Они сидели на мусорном островке посреди затопленных канализаций в тишине. Только дрожащий голос Беглеца нарушал её.  
— Шестая могла спасти не только себя, но и меня тоже. Она брала на себя ответственность, зная, с чем способна справиться. А я такой глупец…  
Ном выскользнул и подпрыгнул на месте, кажется, забыв о холоде. Он становился всё легковерней и забывчивей — скоро и он пропадёт, оставив только сухую глупую игрушку.  
— Боже, неужели я так подумал? — воскликнул Беглец, на миг зажмурившись. — Они были больше, чем просто сухие оболочки. Они были моими друзьями!  
Ном опустил голову на бок, задавая непонятный вопрос, а червяк сомнения уже вгрызся в Беглеца. Пожалуй, в то самое запястье, на котором отметились зубы Шестой когда-то.  
— Пойдём, — встал Беглец, не позволяя мысли зайти дальше. — Попробуем поискать выход.  
Беглец посадил Нома на плечи. Не очень удобно, но он схватился за мальчика и держался крепко. Беглец спустился с островка и поплыл, стараясь не трясти сильно. Куда плыть, он не знал. Нужно спешить: подпольный грохот поднимается из глубин и отдаётся тряской где-то между внутренностей. Но плыть быстро уже нет никаких сил. Осталось только медленно продвигаться в неизвестном направлении, и ждать чего-то… но чего? Вдруг сзади что-то задрожало. Сильнее, весомей, чем все судороги Чрева. Беглец обернулся. Завал, который Беглец спровоцировал, словно отозвался эхом. Гора из обломков зашевелилась.  
Беглец быстро отвернулся и больше не смотрел туда. Он ускорился, уже понимая, что сейчас всё и закончится. Даже обрушившийся потолок заставил глубинную тень лишь на несколько минут отключиться, а теперь она снова расправлялась. И едва эта тварь выберется из своей мусорной зловонной пещеры, мальчик с Номом на плечах пропадёт в ней навсегда. Беглец трезво оценил, что нет уже подходящего плана. Нет ни берегов, куда стремиться, ни ловушек, куда он мог бы заманить тварь опять. Лишь плесневелые стены и мутная гладь.

Содрогается Чрево, выбирается из-под завала гигантская тварь, а Беглец делает последнюю в своей жизни вещь — бежит. Он даже не страдает теперь над своими бесплодными попытками, он вообще ни о чём не думает, просто зачем-то бережёт дыхание и плывёт.


	7. Глава 7. Трое и каждый в воде

Справа от них у самой стены произошло какое-то шевеление. Беглец дёрнулся в противоположную сторону. Неужели одному чудовищу его много, они решили его поделить? Желудок скрутило. Однако Ном завозился у него на плечах, дрыгая ногами и схватив его за правое ухо.  
— Эй, ты чего?! — отозвался Беглец, как будто и не грозила им гибель от зубов неведомого чудища и как будто отвлекал его друг от очень важного дела. Ном не остановился, дёргая за ухо и за ткань кофты всё сильнее, вынуждая Беглеца плыть правее. Мальчик раздражённо повернул и тут же услышал знакомый голос:  
— Беглец! Скорее, пожалуйста, сюда!  
Он увидел то, чего явно не могло быть. И сердечко сжалось в маленький дрожащий комочек. Из воды выглядывала какая-то тёмная башенка и из люка на верхушке показалась жёлтая макушка. Глаза защипало.  
— Как же так… Я уже умер?.. — спросил себя мальчик, мгновенно наглотавшись воды, но уже меняя направление в сторону махавшей ему подруги.  
«Всё же это не может быть правдой», — думал он, — «это просто мираж». В пустыне такие бывают, отчего же и в протухшей канализации им не показать себя. Может, кошмар заманивает его в ловушку, соблазняя обманчивым чувством? Однако всплески сзади кричали о том, что вот очнувшееся чудовище — никакой не мираж.  
«Настоящая она или нет, а я уж лучше умру рядом с подругой», — хмыкнул Беглец про себя. Почему-то он перестал бояться, потерял своё холодное равнодушие, этот защищавший его кокон. В душе проснулась детская радость, словно он в бассейне с горками и водопадами, а не в мутной воде Чрева. И одновременно сердечко защемило и заныло. Беглец подплыл к тёмной башенке, осознавая, что это не мираж, что он может залезть внутрь и увидеть Шестую. Вскарабкавшись, он спустил ноги и, захлопнув за собой люк, спрыгнул. Ном слез с его плеч на пол.  
Мальчик бегло огляделся. Пространство вокруг нельзя было назвать широким, что-то вроде батискафа-башни. Беглец никогда раньше не видел подобных видов транспорта. Он ещё не успел опомниться, а они уже летели на всех парах в одной Шестой известном направлении. Она сидела в кресле у руля, постоянно держа руку на странном рычаге и двигая его туда-сюда. Беглец был так рад видеть её, что совсем не смотрел, куда они плывут, хотя вокруг блестело пару окошек.  
Он не двигался, любуясь Шестой, точнее, ярким жёлтым цветом дождевика, по которому, оказывается, так скучал. Да что с ним, в самом деле! Он присел на кресло рядом, Ном остался прыгать позади. Шестая молчала, на лице застыла маска сосредоточенности, и это всерьёз беспокоило. Почему она молчит? Они мчались быстро, убегая от подводной тени. Похоже, они развили примерно её скорость… Но почему Шестая ничего не скажет?  
— Я-я… скучал по тебе, — разрушил тишину Беглец, осторожно заглядывая ей в лицо, но не отвлекая от управления.  
— Неужели? — хмыкнула та.  
— Очень скучал, — попытался заверить её мальчик. — И спасибо, что спасла нам жизнь.  
Шестая дёрнулась и промолчала.  
— Ты ничего не скажешь?  
— Много слов у меня сейчас крутится на языке, — с неприкрытым сарказмом в голосе отозвалась девочка, — но, думаю, не произносить их — лучший выбор.  
Беглец прокрутил эту фразу в голове, затем ещё раз. Сейчас он был абсолютно разбит в моральном и физическом плане. Сидеть на этом бесподобном кресле было верхом его мечтаний. Расслабить ноги, спину, облокотиться и утонуть в мягкой опоре… У него не было никаких сил читать мысли Шестой. Тем более, он злился на себя. Он бросил её, рассчитывая, что спасёт всех Номов из Убежища, что сможет помочь целой толпе маленьких друзей. Но не смог. Они все пропали из-за него, он виноват перед ними. Он смог спасти только одного… Всего одного.  
Беглец мог попытаться предположить, что крутится в голове его подруги: злость на его провал, досада на то, что он вообще затеял эту операцию, которая дала такие горькие плоды, обида на… Ну конечно, обида!  
— Шестая, — тихо позвал он. Выбирать время для душевных разговоров — его сильная сторона. Ведь сейчас они не удирают от гигантского монстра на неизвестно сколько проработающей штуковине, верно?  
— М-м? — отозвалась та недружелюбно.  
— Прости меня, — он даже выдохнул, сказав это — настолько стало легче. — Я сказал тебе не самые приятные вещи, когда мы расстались… то есть, — он запнулся. — Я сказал очень грубую вещь, да. Прости меня за это. Я знаю, что обидел тебя, а не должен был. Я ведь даже не думаю так!  
— О чём ты? — помедлив, уточнила Шестая. Сделала вид, что это неважно? Но ведь так нельзя!  
— Слушай, я знаю, что сейчас не лучшее время…  
Беглец осёкся. Ему пришлось вжаться в кресло, потому что Шестая ускорилась. Им в лобовое стекло или его подобие летел хлам, мусор, но Шестая его игнорировала и пёрла напролом, как танк. Сосредоточенность на её лицо сменилась ожесточённой злостью.  
— Ш-шестая?  
Он бы очень хотел сказать, что она лучшая подруга, которую он не заслуживает, что он восхищается ею. Но мало того, что слова застряли в горле, так ещё и страшно было прикусить язык, и никогда уже этого не сказать.  
— А к-к-куд… — заикнулся он и заткнулся. Снаружи раздался какой-то мерзкий свист, и это ему совсем не понравилось.  
— Эта тварь быстрая, — каким-то образом Шестая, как капитан их судна, прекрасно владела речью. — Нам нужно побыстрее юркнуть в канал, из которого я вышла. Но я никак не могу найти его…  
— Мы что, носимся кругами?! — Беглец ойкнул и крепче схватился за что мог.  
— Вроде того… а эта мерзость за нами.  
Беглец попытался отвлечься на посторонние мысли. Например, как они выберутся, и почему их судно такое странное, и как оно вообще двигается, но это неизбежно приводило к страху, что оно (это самое судно) сейчас развалится.  
— Если у нас кончится топливо, это конец, — сквозь сжатые зубы процедила Шестая.  
— Топливо? — переспросил Беглец и оглянулся. Он не видел никакой печи для сжигания угля. — Может, сбавим обороты?  
— Нет! — отрезала Шестая. — Сейчас тварь далеко, и я могу притормозить в случае чего, всё ещё водя её за нос. Но если она будет на хвосте, придётся удерживать скорость.  
Беглец только открыл рот, чтобы, вопреки всему, задать ещё вопрос, но тут Шестая резко дёрнула рычаг и крутанула руль. Они развернулись к стене и остановились. Свист и скрежет стих, и Беглец кожей почувствовал надвигающуюся издалека тень.  
— Так! — Шестая вскочила и схватила его за руку. — Садись на моё место!  
— Что?.. Зачем?  
— Видишь вход в канал?  
Она указывала в стену, и Беглец ничего не видел. Разве что… какая-то овальная площадь отличалась немного цветом.  
— Чтобы открыть его, нужно держать вон ту кнопку.  
Шестая снова ткнула пальцем, и на этот раз Беглец увидел бледную выпуклость достаточно отчётливо.  
— Я пришла оттуда, некогда объяснять, как я всё активировала, — Шестая говорила быстро, решительно, она спешила, тоже чувствуя приближение угрозы. — Но как только я нажму и буду удерживать кнопку, насколько хватит дыхания, откроется путь и переменится течение внутри канала. Этот рычаг, — она ткнула пальцем в тот самый рычаг, который ранее отмечал Беглец, — подача топлива. Так — есть, так — нет. Плыви по каналу, а дальше… — она вздохнула. — Думаю, твоё чутьё укажет путь.  
— Но…  
Её инструкция уложилась в минимум времени, и Беглец запомнил все до мельчайшей детали. Он привык запоминать важную информацию, которую время от времени выдавала Шестая. Но сказанное означало, что в канал их судёнышко затянет без неё. Но это ведь звучит неправильно, так не должно быть!  
За один удар сердца, в который Шестая отпустила его руку, внутри всё перевернулось. Это он рисковал всем, чтобы сюда вернуться, в умирающее Чрево! Это он не справился с задачей, которую поставил себе сам, и спас лишь одного Нома! Это он незаслуженно обидел лучшую подругу, так много для него значащую! Это он, он, он…  
— Стой, ты не обязана, — Беглец не придумал лучших слов. Он хотел сказать абсолютно не так. Должен был найтись другой способ.  
— Ты всё правильно понял, — быстро кивнула Шестая. Она задрожала, услышав шум ещё далеко от них, но слишком явно. — Раньше эти канализации не были так затоплены, проход открывался проще, судя по старым чертежам, — она тараторила, пытаясь уместить всё в секунды, которые у них остались. Неужели она не понимает, что говорит не то? — Ты был прав, — вдруг остановившись, ласково сказала она. Беглец замер. Шестая не говорила так. Не смотрела из-под капюшона так. Это было попросту не по ней.  
— Шестая.  
— Нет, — мягко отозвалась она. — Должна и я сделать что-то для других.  
— Забудь! — выкрикнул Беглец. Она попыталась скользнуть к выходу, но он опередил, схватив её за руку.  
Где-то в его голове пульсировало осознание, что если он начнет убеждать её, пытаться отговорить и сделать всё сам, уйдёт время. Её глаза снова сверкнули неудержимой решительностью. Он бы не переспорил её, не смог бы. Сердце ударило пару раз. Беглец понял: либо он позволяет ей выполнить план и уходит, либо они остаются все втроём. Либо он уступает… Либо они все…  
— Нет времени, слышишь! — крикнула Шестая, пытаясь пробиться к выходу. — Эта тварь будет здесь, сейчас!  
Он это осознавал. Он слышал полёт хищной тени. После всего, что он ей сказал. После того, что сделала она. Он не смог бы выбраться и жить после такого. Шестая, наверное, смогла бы. А Беглец — нет. Так он решил.  
Они удерживали друг друга, зло сверля глазами. Сжали пальцы. Вглядывались в лица. Они не видели сейчас ничего, кроме лиц друг друга. Внутри плескалась злоба, на себя, на друга, на ситуацию, на всё Чрево. И в то же время, что-то ласковое и нежное прорывалось, как росток через асфальт, через их злость. Никто из них не хотел остаться здесь и умереть здесь, но каждый был готов, потому что никто не хотел этого для другого. Это мерзкое чувство, что нужно настоять, ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, и друг отпустит, позволит пожертвовать собой. И они замерли. Беглец вслушивался в биение сердца. «Бух-бух-бух». Шестая чувствовала себя так легко, как пёрышко, без привычной боли, без ненависти. Они замерли и не хотели отпускать.  
Хлопнул люк. Дети вздрогнули, стряхнув оцепенение. Шестая с недоумением глянула на люк, а Беглец взглядом метался вокруг.  
— Нет… он же… — прошептал он, оборачиваясь к лобовому стеклу.  
Маленький, нелепый Ном неумело греб к той выпуклости, которую нужно было нажать. Беглец кинулся к люку наверху, но Шестая поймала его руку и сжала пальцами. До боли. До трезвости.  
— Он справится, — серьёзно, даже строго сказала она.  
— Он ведь Ном… — в отчаянии пробормотал Беглец. — Я должен был спасти его.  
Шум за бортом становился громче, что бы это ни была за тень, она приближалась. Дрожало Чрево. Маленький человечек в мутной воде из всех сил навалился плечиком на кнопку и посмотрел на них. Через стекло. Шестая села в кресло и положила руку на рычаг. Твёрдо. Бескомпромиссно. Едва девочка отпустила его руку, Беглец кинулся к стеклу. Он уже не тянулся к люку, не стремился в воду. Он прижался к стеклу, и что-то холодное бежало по щекам и капало с подбородка. В груди всё сжималось, рёбра словно уменьшились, схватив его железными прутьями. Во Чреве его судьба определена.  
Беглец смотрел на него. «Тот самый» Ном умными глазками со своего морщинистого личика смотрел прямо ему в лицо и давил на кнопку. Пара секунд между ними висело что-то. Беглец вздрагивал, тихо плача и даже признаваясь себе в этом. Стена дрогнула и разъехалась, обнажая овальный высокий, проём.  
Ном повернул головку к Шестой. Какой-то диалог произошёл и между ними за секунду.

Шестая кивнула. И сдвинула рычаг.

Их башенка резко качнулась и понеслась вперёд. Беглец до последнего вжимался в край стекла, пытаясь поймать взглядом Нома. Его маленького, умненького друга, который ощущал разрыв со своей душой. А когда они нырнули в поток, вжался в стену, даже не сел в кресло, он просто хотел исчезнуть. Пропасть без следа. Как через несколько секунд пропадёт последнее напоминание о его друге, как о ребёнке, который за что-то попал сюда. Позади них всё громыхало, а в какой-то момент начало рушиться. Но это не помешало потоку. Он толкал их вперёд, не интересуясь тем, что они оставляли.  
Беглец не сказал ни слова. Он не знал, что может сказать Шестой. Она этого Нома даже не знала, не имела понятия, что он был «тем самым». Шестая, которая так уверенно сжимает руль и которая была готова отдать жизнь ради них двоих.  
Выходит, задержав её, он вытолкнул вперёд Нома? Своего маленького помощника… Выходит, это всё же был выбор. Всё же была развилка, на которой он мог выбрать путь или остаться, прилечь под деревом без листьев. Беглец утащил за собой по дороге Шестую, оставив Нома, «того самого» Нома. Беглец обнял колени руками и уткнулся носом в руки. Нет, он уже не плакал, он опустошил себя, в сухом остатке бросив на дне только горечь. Отвратительную горечь.

И Шестая ничего не говорила. Что она думала сейчас? Что всё к счастью, что случилось всё лучше некуда, что не зря он тащился спасать Номов? Ладони на коленках невольно сжались в кулаки.  
«А-а-а, я не должен злиться на Шестую! — прикрикнул на себя Беглец. — Она вытащила нас двоих, и я не имею права даже смотреть косо в её сторону!»  
Были ли у той подводной твари зубы? Почувствовал ли их его «тот самый» друг? Или их обоих погрёб обвал, и Ном захлебнулся, не понимая, почему так жжёт лёгкие?  
Получается, это он, Беглец, сделал где-то ошибку? Но где на какой странице блуждания по Чреву, в какой строке их вечных метаний? Беглец отправился спасать Номов. Он бросил единственную подругу, сильно обидев. Беглец не справился, не вытащив из лап Чрева ни одного Нома. Подруга вернулась за ним и спасла.  
Беглец мог бы ненавидеть всё это, если бы не знал, что люди не переваривают ненависть, и она плохо сказывается на желудке. Беглец оттолкнулся рукой от пола, поднялся, пошатнувшись. Ему так хотелось увидеть перед собой маленькую фигурку Нома, подпрыгивающую от беззаботной радости… Он вспомнил, как Ном плакал, скрывая лицо за колпаком.  
Там… где он сейчас, ведь можно встретиться со своей душой? Беглец не знал наверняка, но верил в это. Поверил за одно мгновение, как только это пришло ему в голову. А иначе пришлось бы привыкать к вечному голоду и жажде. А он слишком хорошо знает, к чему они приводят.  
Беглец сел в кресло рядом с Шестой.  
— Спасибо, — вдруг сказал он. Голос не дрожал, мягко ложился в слова.  
— Я всегда с тобой, что бы ни случилось, — отозвалась Шестая, — пока ты на меня рассчитываешь.  
Да, никто не смог бы заменить ему подругу. Без неё Беглец бы всегда бегал по кругу, не приближаясь к выходу, но постоянно видя впереди упущенную цель. Сегодня он срезал, а цель так и осталась невыполненной, висящей грузом у него за спиной.  
— Ты сделал многое, — ровно сказала Шестая. Беглец покачал головой.  
— Нет… ты была права. И я не сделал ничего.  
— Это было важно, — снова спокойно возразила Шестая. — Для тебя. Для меня, — она помедлила. — …и для них. Поверь, очень важно.

Беглец промолчал. На душе у него было как-то пусто. Всё тело ныло и болело, но ему было всё равно. Он сидел, смотрел на мутную воду за стеклом, которая несла их вперёд, и даже не думал. Пустота внутри расширялась. Он глушил в себе всё: разочарование и горечь, ненависть и злость, грусть и боль, — и пустота разрасталась. Живот заныл.  
Его ладони, лежащей на коленке, коснулась ладонь Шестой. Рычаг она оставила, а другой рукой держала руль.  
— Поговори со мной, — потребовала она. Не попросила, а дала чёткое указание.  
— О чём?  
— О том, что будет, когда мы вынырнем, — пожала та плечами. — Канал вышвырнет нас в открытое море.  
— Ну, — Беглец вздохнул. И голодная пустота в его душе начал сворачиваться, отступать. Живот вдруг перестал болеть, и есть уже хотелось не так сильно, — мы определённо посмотрим, как скроется под водой верхушка этого помойного лайнера…


	8. Эпилог

В открытом океане далеко-далеко от заселённой суши никто не мог видеть странного судёнышка, верхушка которого высовывалась из воды. На этом пятачке сидели двое детей: девчонка в жёлтом дождевике и мальчишка в потрёпанной одежде. Они едва помещались на тесном пространстве, сидя вплотную друг к дружке и свесив ноги. Они смотрели на уходящий под воду шпиль — сосредоточие агонии многих существ, очаг боли и бесконечных страданий. Из трубы уже не шёл дым, как раньше. Мёртвым отростком он медленно, качаясь, уходил под воду. Можно было бы сказать, что это обычное затопление, но два маленьких зрителя знали, что это не так. Чрево умерло ещё пару часов назад, и всё это время они сидели, смотрели.  
Сначала его стоны слышались даже над водой, его предсмертное шипение, словно пена на губах, гул, словно у подыхающей машины. А затем всё стихло. И там, внутри Чрева, не осталось в живых ни одного существа — это стало понятно сразу. Теперь уходящая под воду труба не часть живого организма, а просто разлагающаяся плоть.  
Внутри Беглеца не брызнул фейерверк радости или дикого восторга с исчезнувшей под водой трубой — он ощутил успокоение. Это не конец всего, и он это знал. Но сейчас, в данную минуту он находился в равновесии со всем вокруг, наконец-то. Это небо над головой. Мальчик готов был выпить его, вынюхать весь воздух. Он давно не чувствовал такой лёгкости. Боль никуда не ушла, но теперь не было давящего чувства — будто его переваривали всё это время. Он всегда ощущал нечто подобное, находясь в Чреве, но только теперь осознал, насколько сильно это давило, стискивая неумолимым прессом.  
— Ты тоже чувствуешь это? — спросил Беглец Шестую, не отрывая взгляда от водной глади, где исчезла дымовая труба.  
— Успокоение? — отозвалась девочка. — Да…  
Они немного помолчали, каждый, наверное, о своем размышлял. Беглец позволил себе помечтать, как они доберутся до материка, как устроятся где-нибудь.

Это невозможно.

Но всё же он представлял это. А кто запретит мальчишке мечтать?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это не конец, — с сожалением вздохнула Шестая. Эти слова явно дались ей с трудом. Беглец не отозвался, и девочка продолжила: — Вся моя жизнь — варка в местах, подобных Чреву, — Беглец ощутимо напрягся (он очень мало знал о прошлом своей подруги), а Шестая выдавливала из себя слова: — Я уже не представлю свою жизнь «обычной», что бы это не значило. Неуверена, что вообще могу знать, как это.  
— Мы могли бы научиться, — Беглец повернул голову. На его лице Шестая прочитала сдержанную надежду. Она вмиг покачала головой, сразу отрезая на корню такую мысль, не позволяя расцвести.  
— Нет, Беглец. Для меня слишком поздно, — она с горечью смотрела на горизонт. — Я всегда буду оборачиваться и взглядом искать нечто вроде Чрева, высматривать фигуру кого-то вроде Хозяйки. Я смогу жить лишь этим.  
Беглец снова промолчал. Он не был согласен. Ему казалось, научиться жить не так сложно. Это можно сделать вместе, сообща, что-то придумать. Дышать и радоваться этому. Беглец вспомнил, как, застыв на мусорном острове и смотря в потолок, видел небо и как ему тогда хотелось жить. Как казалось, что жить так просто и прекрасно. Но разубеждать Шестую он не стал. Когда подруга говорит так, её не переспоришь. Время покажет. Им предстоит ещё долгий путь.  
— Я вижу, ты не веришь.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — уточнил Беглец. Он не думал, что их пути разойдутся, нет. Если Шестая не изменит решения, он последует за ней. Он её больше не бросит. И сам не останется один.  
— Найду следующее место. Со своими кошмарами.  
— Это опасно. И у тебя больше нет силы, чтобы их разрушить.  
— Знаю.  
Они снова молчали. Беглец пытался воскресить мечты о «простой жизни» и не мог. Теперь картинка разбивалась, не успев собраться.  
— Что ж, тогда пора отчаливать, — Беглец поднялся на ноги и протянул Шестой руку. Он ничего не сказал, но Шестая, взглянув ему в глаза, почему-то поняла, о чём он думал.  
— Ты уверен? — несмело спросила она, но от Беглеца не укрылась робкая надежда в голосе. — Наши пути вполне могут разойтись.  
Беглец схватил её за руку и помог встать. Они стояли рядом, и никто не решался потянуться за люком.  
— Не так быстро и не в мою смену, — спокойно сообщил мальчик. Шестая улыбнулась, теперь тоже не одна. А он вновь взглянул на полоску контраста между небом и водой. Верно, в мире ещё полно очагов с кошмарами, и ребятам уже не взглянуть на всё иначе.  
У Беглеца есть ещё время подумать. Неизвестно, на сколько дней хватит еды и топлива и как долго им потом придётся работать встроенными вёслами, но почему-то в мозгу поселилась твёрдая убеждённость: он своего решения не изменит. Как и Шестая. Верное чутьё всегда скажет: быть их дорогам одной, крайне опасной, полной кошмаров и резких пробуждений.


End file.
